Deceptive Rewards
by Juniper Kiayla
Summary: AU Voldy's dead and Harry Ron and Hermione are alone after killing him. With Dumbledore's last gift to them they travel to a new dimension where Voldy and Harry died in 1981, among other things. Now they must adjust to...everything.
1. Where do we go from here?

Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling. I don't own any of this and as much as I love reading HP, wouldn't want to be in charge of writing the real thing so cheers! (yes I said cheers)  
  
WARNING: superISH Harry, Ron, and Hermione; dimension travel; and some way out there and really corny stuff, so please don't flame just help – if you don't like don't read  
  
Okay, I started writing this long before OotP, no idea really when, as a reaction to a morbid mood and severe boredom. I finally decided to try continuing and fulfilling my VERY long plans. I apologize if there are any similarities between other people's fanfics but I came up with these all on my own a long time ago and they say great minds think alike so...anyways. I'm not a great writer and I often ramble (as you can see) but I have lots of ideas so I thought I'd attempt this. If anyone out there wants to try and do better yours welcome to it and ill send you my notes.  
  
I also could do with a beta-reader as I'm realllllllllllly bad at seeing grammar mistakes that I've made. So email me if your interested.  
  
Deceptive Rewards  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a hot, sunny, summers day and all over the Muggle world people were going on family outings, picnics and trips to the park, happy for the weekend begun, and happy in the wonderful weather, and happy for many other reasons they couldn't put their finger on. On that same day, people all over the magical world, were rejoicing as they had not for 4 long years, and in a manner no self-possessed muggle could ignore, sending fireworks, cheering charms, and any number of magical pranks left and right. But no one cared as they continued the celebration that had been raging for several days. But peace and happiness did not find everyone that day, well peace as in serenity anyways, for quiet truly did envelope the blood soaked fields that a lone figure now surveyed.  
  
He had not moved for many hours. Simply stood and stared into nothing –emptiness. The bodies had all been cleared from the decimated ruins that had once been Hogwarts and all of its grounds. The castle was intact...mostly, but it would never be the same, stained with the blood of the thousands who had died that day – in that battle. The day that had been called by many the Final Battle. And it was that term that haunted the solitary man looking back over his childhood haven, which was no longer a comfort of any kind, but a desolate reminder. Final. The last of so many battles, and the last of so many friends.  
  
The Battle for the Ministry – lost far too easily because Fudge, although he had finally accepted, took too little action and too much covering up. The Order of the Phoenix had no chance, so many against so few. The Battle at Diagon Alley – the Light's first victory over Voldemort's forces. But what victory? So many children dead, struck just before Hogwarts was due to start again and it was beyond recognizable – now a smoldering ruin, like Hogsmeade. They struck too soon after Diagon Alley, too soon for the Light to have recovered and brought its defenses up in full. The worst...until now, had been the Battle of Hogwarts. They had won but barely. And while Hogwarts had remained a haven for the weak, the strong dwindled defending it.  
  
So many dead, and all because of one madman, one now dead madman, who proclaimed himself above all and decided those not of 'old' blood were beneath him and life itself. But Harry had finished his task. He'd killed Voldemort, and it only took him 4 years to do it! And that is why he stood on that ridge now, looking at Hogwarts and trying to find piece from his torment. He didn't ask why. He'd given that up far too long ago when he kept asking but no answer came. So he looked and grieved for all those dead. Grieved, but didn't cry, for he never cried. The Great Harry Potter, General and Leader of the Light, Symbol of Good couldn't cry – it was unfitting to show such weakness after all.  
  
He turned as he sensed two people approaching, wincing almost imperceptibly as his healing injuries jarred, and flashed a rare shadow of a smile when he felt their love echo down to him. No need for daily passwords stolen from muggle movies and music with them. Their bond could not be forged or broken except by death. He should have known it would not take them long to seek him out. Or find him, if not through their bond in respect for their shared grief, than through the strategic maps designed by them.  
  
The map was quite genius really, based on the Marauder's Map but vastly improved and tailored by numerous tactical research teams throughout the war, so that nothing was more precise. The control center and main console map could now only be accessed by the three of them, with the deaths of McGonnagal and Snape. Snape had died buying them time to finish off Voldemort, McGonnagal several months before defending her school.  
  
He turned back to gaze over the castle once more, and they flanked him, each placing a hand on one of his shoulders as flashbacks overtook them, one by one, until a single memory, a single death, stood out above all  
  
*****Flashback***  
  
They had cause Voldemort to retreat again. Hogwarts survived another day. But at a great cost. Dumbledore, had fallen, hit by a leeching curse of the darkest kind aimed at the three of them. He had dove in front of it, protecting his three 'children,' firm in his belief that they would find a way to end this terror. The curse had drained his magic and would soon drain his life, and there was no way to stop it. The three gathered around him, and wept as they never had before and never again would in public, for the loss of one of the greatest wizards of the age. With his dying breath, Albus, for that was how they now thought of him, uttered his last wish upon them. "Use them when it is all over : thelthun anuath riaga alan" ( roughly- a life path changed in peace*). He touched them each one last time in love before his eyes glazed over in death.  
  
******End*****  
  
So many had died in battle over the past four years: Remus, Sirius, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George, Arthur, Molly, Snape, Flitwick, Hagrid, Mcgonnagal, Tonks, Kingsley, Neville, the Patil twins, Finch-Fletchy, Macmillan, Boot, Cho, Krum, Dean, Seamus, Draco (who had turned spy for them in the end), Madam Bones and Susan, Fleur...and the list goes on, but none had affected them like the loss of Dumbledore, their mentor, their friend, and their foundation stone when everything else was falling apart. His death triggered a turning point in the war, one where the trio had little left to lose, and the Final Battle ensued shortly after.  
  
But now their thoughts turned to his final words to them. Use them when it is all over. Well it was over. And it was time. Before that fateful battle where they had lost their mentor had begun, Dumbledore had given them each a talisman, almost as if he knew his own fate, which some say wizards of a certain power are attuned to. Together they were imbued with such power it was staggering, yet the three still, for all their power and knowledge, could not identify their use. They knew how though. Dumbledore had said, "Remove them from the chain and hold them in your left hands, joining in a ring together." His four final words before his death had been a mystery as to their meaning, but they knew it as a spell and the final piece to the puzzle.  
  
So now they did just that, joined hands with their talismans encased, and prepared to chant. It spoke measures beyond words of their trust in Dumbledore that these three, perhaps now the most paranoid people on the planet, would be willing to venture into such a powerful magical undertaking without knowing its outcome. But they had nothing left to lose and while they knew they wanted to live and had come to understand how precious it truly was, they also knew Dumbledore had rarely before led them wrong and at least they would be together. So together in mind and voice they chanted the spell given to them, and as a power surge greater than that created by Voldemort's defeat exploded around them, a portal opened below...and they fell.....  
  
TBC  
  
* I got really bored in 7th and 8th grade and was in a retarded lil school everyday with 4 people and a teacher only once a week. Therefore I created my own language, 4 alphabets, complex grammar and a 4000 page dictionary and all. Pathetic I know, but as I know virtually no latin and backwards words are getting old, I figured the obscure spells could be in it.  
  
Well that was it so far, I hope to have a new installment in a few days if people are interested, or even if theyre not. This will probably get revised at some point or another when I get further along and realize something doesn't work, but for now all the tangents will be explained in the future  
  
Coming up: Hogwarts intact, Dumbledore, Harry's parents and many more alive and well, back to school for the trio, explanations and more powers (not too extreme, just concentrated) Voldy's dead and has been forever, and 10 yrs at Hogwarts rather than 7 (will be explained) 


	2. We're not in Kansas anymore

Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling. I don't own any of this and as much as I love reading HP, wouldn't want to be in charge of writing the real thing so cheers! (yes I said cheers)  
  
Thanks so much to Aragorn821, Romm, and kateydidnt – encouragement or even simple interest is always nice, hope not too dissapoint and Romm, if anything seems too close just tell – I haven't read much fanfic so I won't really know.  
  
My bad – it been a lil longer than I thought it would be till I updated, but I had a hard time finding all of my chapters – its been a while since I looked at them (a few years really) and I wanted to use them first, then see where the story goes. So here's chapter two, possibly chapter 3 as well, though I'm not sure if ill finish it tonite, and I hope to have checked over chapter 3 and/or 4 in the next few days.  
  
Hope y'all like it:  
  
*********  
  
"regular speech" ~ telepathy/mindspeech ~  
  
***Last Chapter***  
  
So together in mind and voice they chanted the spell given to them, and as a power surge greater than that created by Voldemort's defeat exploded around them, a portal opened below...and they fell.....  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The moment the three began to fall, battle instincts took over and the three tried to erect a shield, only to find they couldn't use the magic, and their mental connection blocked.  
  
So there they were, with no magic, no usable bond, falling into an unknown portal, until suddenly, as suddenly as the portal had appeared below them, they exited landing hard but crouched on their feet in seemingly the exact spot they had just left only surrounded by the trees that had been decimated in the war. The shields they had attempted to form before sprung into existence as if there had been no problem in the spell casting, a wall of shimmering silver, crimson and ice – a perfect blend of their combined magics.  
  
~What in the NINE CIRCLES OF HELL was THAT! ~ screamed Ron through their bond, causing the other two to wince visibly at the level of his shout.  
  
Hermione straightened up, looking cautiously around through their shield at their surroundings and rolled her eyes ~ I just fell through a glowing portal where magic apparently doesn't work after saying a spell which was in a language I have never even heard before. Of course I know exactly what happened. I don't know Ron and I doubt Harry does either, but why don't you tone it down so we can find out hmmm? Honestly, whenever you two shout like that it make me almost wish I had never agreed to this silly bond in the first place.~  
  
Harry, who had by now determined their surroundings were of no immediate threat and was watching in amusement as the two grumbled back and forth in an almost comfortingly familiar way, took this opportunity to add in his two cents, looking truly hurt ~ 'Mione, does it really bother you that much? Now that Voldy's gone we don't really need it and we could always...dissolve it...though it would take a lot of power and LOTS of pain...I just thought...~  
  
With each word Hermione's emotional signatures more and more horrified before she interrupted him ~ Oh Harry, no! I never really meant that, you know I didn't Ron was just being stupid..~ Suddenly she saw his growing smirk and realized he was just needling her.  
  
~Oh you ~ (trying to cuff him on the back of the head) ~I can't believe you just tricked me like that. How on earth do you mask your feelings from me like that? I'm an empath! Really. You both know I love you,~ sending them both a mental smile and sisterly caress which quickly turned into a real mock glare as she saw them laughing at her, poking Ron in the ribs ~and you need to stop mind shouting. And why on earth did you swear by the nine circles of hell? What with we've been through they can't be that bad, after all, Voldy would be right there sharing in the fun.~ before collapsing into laughter as well.  
  
After a few minutes they finally gained control again, shocked at their own mirth. They hadn't really laughed since Dumbledore's death, and even though the shield was still up and their senses alert, that was the most and longest they had let down their full guard since their fourth year, just before Voldemort's return. Granted it was slightly morbid and hysterical, but it was good to laugh.  
  
Finally dispelling their initial panic and worry and assured that there was no immediate threat, they each drew their shields back towards themselves so as to not be so conspicuous and allow them to get on with figuring out just what had occurred. There was a definite, very familiar, and VERY large magical pull coming from what they believed to be the edge of the trees. It felt like Hogwarts had when ....and the trees were just as they would have been if they hadn't been burned away when.... But that was impossible. Wasn't it?  
  
Without another word, silent or otherwise, the three started to rapidly move towards the magic pull, Harry taking the lead with Ron and Hermione following up side-by-side just behind. They quickly navigated the well- known forest, carefully noting the small differences from the forest they had once known, as well as the similarities.  
  
Aragog's hollow was still within their sensing range, and there was clearly a herd of centaurs and several unicorns nearby, but the forest had little recognition for them who had spent so much time there. Much had changed in the four years since Voldemort had returned, only one of which being the understanding they had come to have with the forest and its inhabitants. That connection was gone now, but the three hurried on knowing little here could pose too great of a threat without sufficient warning, and if what they sensed was true...well the return of the forest and its lack of recognition would be the least of their questions.  
  
As soon as he reached the edge of the forest, Harry came to an abrupt halt. Outwardly, he showed little to no emotion. To the careful senses, he was frozen in shock, and something bordering on wonder. Hermione and Ron, who had arrived not even seconds after, frozen exactly as he was.  
  
There, in all its glory, was Hogwarts. Not only was it Hogwarts, but it was a Hogwarts with all of its walls and towers unscathed and the battlements created to reinforced the hard pressed defenses were absent. Around it there were no makeshift houses, the walls and grounds were not stained with blood, nor did they ever look as if they had been. Hagrid's hut was still standing with the pumpkin patch flourishing, smoke slowly escaping the chimney, and pens of all assortments of animals scattered around. But that wasn't all.  
  
The most incredible thing, were the wards. They were standing as if they had never been touched. And not the ones the three of them had recreated and reinforced on a daily basis. These were the old and ancient wards that had stayed with Hogwarts since the founder's time. The ones that had grown so thin from constant attack they had to be retracted so that the new ones could draw on the power nodes more effectively. Even more incredibly, they were no longer the holders, although after the war they had been the only ones with enough remaining power and knowledge to hold them.  
  
~Bloody hell~ Ron deadpanned finally. This time neither winced at the volume. Hermione didn't even bother to correct him or berate him for his loud tone, because she was thinking exactly the same thing. What was going on? What had Dumbledore done?  
  
They all knew they should have noticed the lack of the wards as soon as they had arrived, but each was on the point of magical exhaustion still, not having had enough time to recuperate from the final battle, trying to save anyone they could find and repair and rebuild as fast as possible. Then the shock and drain of Dumbledore's spell, which, although most of the power had come from the talismans, drained even more of their dwindling power. True, together they had more power than at least very strong wizards, but they were running on reserves and a wizard (or witch) can only take so much. Not holding the wards was just a relief, one that, on top of everything else, had had yet to be registered.  
  
The question was who was holding them then? There was on possibility that with each moment here was becoming more possible, and had a fervent hope slowing building within each of them, but they dared not give into it until they knew for sure. False hope had only ever led them astray and less prepared, a state that when in war is deadly.  
  
Shaking himself out of his stupor, Harry spoke aloud, slowly but steadily, for the first time in days, not ready to deal with full the emotional overtones of his two friends that were already echoing across the bond while he himself was still trying to sort out his own feelings.  
  
"I think we should try and go in to find out exactly where we've landed, cuz Toto, I don't think were in Kansas anymore," drawing from an old muggle movie that was just too fitting for the situation to not be used. They had all developed something of a passion for the muggle music and movie industry in an attempt to confound the enemy with passwords and code phrases. They had started using famous athletes and brand names, etc, but apparently there were more crossovers there then they had anticipated, and the brighter Death Eaters had soon caught on. However, they figured none of them would ever lower themselves enough to indulge in muggle entertainment, and it would take a VERY thorough immersion indeed for them to break the new code system. That's also ignoring how much superior the muggle versions of entertainment were to their wizarding counterparts. Even the staunchiest pureblood had to admit that the muggles had that aspect, from creation to distribution, down to a fine art that was hard to top.  
  
Still too stunned to speak but acknowledging his very wise decision to wait until their individual turmoils were settled before trying to work out the particulars together they simply nodded their respective consents, this time with Hermione in the front, while and Harry held back slightly to stare one last time at the sight in front of him before approaching it.  
  
Ron, ever the strategist even in a crisis, was playing over all the possible scenarios of what could happen and trying to prepare for whatever was to come. Over the past few years, with the help of Harry and Hermione, he had learned to used his tactical genius in controlling his emotions and reactions so as to be less rash and fire-tempered. He had yet to encounter many a situation where he was not adequately prepared, excepting death which few were prepared for but he had learned to deal with, but today was proving to be a special challenge.  
  
They reached the steps up to the Giant doors of Hogwarts, and together they ascended the stairs, almost fearful inside, but exuding a grace and power that those alive had only ever seen from Dumbledore on a smaller scale. A strong and confident image was the most important thing when dealing with a new situation and unknown people. One must exude capability if one is to be followed and respected. That was one of the first things Dumbledore and Moody had taught them when preparing them to take lead in the war, and now it was second nature.  
  
Together they raised their right hands to the giant door of Hogwarts and eased them open with a careful exertion of a finesse of power, long practiced. They strode forward to the closed doors of the Great Hall, and, after ensuring their robes and auras were in order, repeated the gesture, entering onto a squabble of teens in the normal disarray of a dinner at Hogwarts, suddenly all fallen silent.  
  
*****  
  
Please review, tell me what you think, give me new ideas to incorporate/add, tell me if its too close to another fic, too much/little dialogue/character development, anything (just don't flame pleassssse () and if any one's interested I still would like a beta-reader. I'll try to take some polls later once the story gets goin a lil more if I have enough ppl interested. 


	3. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling. I don't own any of this and as much as I love reading HP, wouldn't want to be in charge of writing the real thing so cheers! (yes I said cheers)  
  
"regular speech"  
  
~ telepathy/mindspeech ~  
  
***Last Chapter***  
  
They strode forward to the closed doors of the Great Hall, and, after ensuring their robes and auras were in order, repeated the gesture, entering onto a squabble of teens in the normal disarray of a dinner at Hogwarts, suddenly all fallen silent.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
****Normal POV****  
  
The first thing the trio noticed when they entered the Great Hall, was the silence. Everyone had frozen what they were doing to see what strange newcomer(s) had just entered the school. While slightly unnerving, the trio had suffered under far more intimidating glances of suspicion and far more ominous silences. They had sensed the hall was full before they had entered, thus, despite their waning energy and strength they maintained their carefully constructed auras and shields. While the students posed little threat and the teacher's unlikely to attack outright, they did not know what type of situation they had entered into and their auras, when not tightly reigned could cause more harm than good on a crowd. They remained composed, outwardly impassive, and tightly focused, continuing to their ultimate goal – the Head Table.  
  
A quick sweep of the hall did show one strange thing though. The tables were much longer and there were almost a third more students than there had been even when their Hogwarts had been at its peak, just before the war. This was the last thing they had a chance to register before they each got a clear view of who precisely was sitting at the Head Table.  
  
There, were not just one, but seven faces dear to their hearts that they never thought to see again, and it took all of their combined self-control not to break formation, stride, or most difficult of all, control. But they had been trained well, and continue on they did, until they were standing a reasonably respectful distance away from the center figure at the table. As they started moving, the volume of noise in the Great Hall returned, although many were still watching them out of interest, but not fear – which was a good sign. By this point, on Dumbledore's signal most of the teachers had discreetly removed their wands from their robes and had them pointed at the three of them under the table while the other few simply looked on in curiosity.  
  
The three of them exchanged a look full of humor for the irony of the situation, past all shock and just enjoying the reunion with their deceased loved ones. Too much had happened in their lives for anything to shock them long. Here they were, the saviors of the wizarding world and the, now, ex-keepers of the wards of Hogwarts, and the teachers thought them a big enough menace to have more than 10 wands trained on just the three of them. Of course they didn't know they were completely harmless, but even despite their battle robes, which were the only type of robes the three of them owned, and multiple weapons, which they never went without, they weren't that dangerous. Once rested they might have been able to take them all and win with one hell of a fight if Dumbledore stayed well away and Snape and Sirius took turns, but at that moment they could only have handled two or three before needing to run.  
  
It was also strange that they would need Dumbledore's signal to do so, unless this...whenever/wherever was so far removed from war time suspicion was no longer an issue. Sure Snape and Sirius had had their wands pointed at the from the second the doors opened, but they were just like that and probably always had and would be.  
  
~Well this is interesting~ (mione)  
  
~Thank you Queen of all understatements~ (ron)  
  
~Oh shush Ron, we have to figure out what to do next. I'm too tired to fight them off if they decide we're a threat and they don't look too far off from attacking~ (mione)  
  
~Well I thought that would be obvious 'Mione. We have to talk to them. You know, open your mouth and form sounds.~ (ron)  
  
~Why thank you ron, for the wonderful explanation. It's been so long after all since I've been around anyone worth speaking aloud to, I'd practically forgotten how. Do you...do you reckon its really them?~  
  
~No Hermione, McGonnagal is really Voldy dear in drag and that would be Sirius's evil twin. I honestly doubt all seven of them and Hogwarts is a hallucination, but we might be dead. I have no idea.~ drawled ron  
  
~Hmmm, shoulda tried the Voldy in drag idea when he was alive... or maybe not. That would be one scary chick and ooooo can you imagine him PMSing? Yikes!~ (harry)  
  
~Tormenting him was fun - I think that is the only thing you didn't try, and your quite right about the PMS. Besides, I like him dead just fine. Ron quit the sarcasm, you can't tell me your not dying to talk to Charlie and tell if he's real, so be useful rather than just a pain. Your our tactics man, now what do we do?~ (mione)  
  
~Like I said, Harry, you open your mouth and talk – you're the one that's most...composed. At the same time I'd suggest having 'Mione project at Dumbledore our intentions, but only him. I'm too knackered to try and figure out how each of them will react.~  
  
~Alright Ron, but Harry, you should have Dumbledore adjourn us to his office – I think we're in for a long night~ 'Mione said with severe overtones of resignation. All of their voices resonated with exhaustion but they couldn't give in just yet  
  
~Unfortunately. Okay. Here I go~ (harry)  
  
After the mental conversation that took about 20 seconds, Harry refocused his full attention on Dumbledore, before addressing him wryly:  
  
"Hello Headmaster, we have a few questions to ask you." opting for the less familiar and more cautious address, although it felt strange on his tongue.  
  
Upon his words, Hermione began projecting and the Headmaster relaxed considerably in the eyes of one who knew him well, and the amused twinkle returned to his eyes with a vigour, "Hello. And who would you be?" Dumbledore replied with great interest and a warm, welcoming tone. All of the teachers looked at him with consternation, confused at his immediate change in attitude to such complete strangers and all the students strained in silence to hear the conversation.  
  
~Well that was easy~  
  
~Yes it was now shush so I don't sound like a blabbering idiot or as if I'm ordering Albus around. Somehow I don't think that would be appropriate. Now how to word this....oh well, I never did care sooooo much about propriety.~  
  
Glancing around at all of the students Harry merely tilted his head and raised an eyebrow "I think it would be appropriate for us to adjourn to your office for a little chat, don't you?"  
  
Dumbledore inclined his head the slightest bit and a great deal of twinkling signalling his agreement, and without waiting, the three turned their backs, though still guarded, and walked back to the doors.  
  
~Merlin I missed that twinkle. And thank goodness for Dumbledore and his endless expanses of knowledge on obscure areas of magic, otherwise I don't think he would have been as easily convinced by my projection.~  
  
~Hmmm. Maybe I should have invited some more people to our little gathering. After all, three strangers, armed to the teeth in battlerobes, meeting with Dumbledore alone in his office? Not likely. At least we can insure that they will be the ones we wish to talk to. ~ pondered Harry, slightly reluctant to be leaving his godfather without even having addressed him.  
  
~Good idea, but not too many, or we'll have to constantly be worried about them attacking us if they don't believe our story~ (ron)  
  
~I like it, and know just the two. I thought I was supposed to the brains of the group. Ah well, everyone's allowed a slip every once and a while. How the two of you can even think coherently with all of this is beyond me right now. Where was I? Oh yes~  
  
Pausing just before they passed through the doors, Hermione glanced casually over her shoulder and called out, as if it was the afterthought that it was, "Oh, and bring Sirius and Charlie along would you? Thanks so much. See you in 10!"  
  
Her message delivered, she followed Harry and Ron out of the Hall, the doors shutting gracefully behind, leaving several hundred stunned students and over 20 speechless and slightly appalled professors, two very curious and confused potential relatives and one delighted and intrigued headmaster.  
  
After leaving the Great Hall, their feet followed the all too familiar path to Dumbledore's office, using secret passages known only to what they hoped was now 6 living beings, rather than just the three of them.  
  
****Dumbledore's POV****  
  
Something weird was happening at Hogwarts.  
  
For the 30 minutes preceeding dinner and the past 15 during it, the wards had been buzzing excitedly in the back of his head, alerting him to several new presences in the school, but he couldn't quite pinpoint who they were or even if they were a threat or not. He had never experienced quite this sensation before, as if Hogwarts couldn't get a full read on them. However, it wasn't urgent enough that he was too worried. It was getting damn annoying though. 'Oh well, I'll just have to handle it when it comes to me, definitely moving too much to try and find right now.' He thought, turning his attention down the table, smiling as he heard Minerval going off on her daily tirade against the rule breakers of the school, mainly aimed at Professor Sirius Black, who had at one time been one of the worst troublemakers the school had ever seen, holding the joint record for most detentions ever with James Potter. Her current cause of distress lay in Aurora Potter, James 14 year old daughter, and a Gryffindor at that.  
  
"She's brilliant, possibly even more so than Lily, and a better transfiguration student there hasn't been since you and James, but Sirius, really. Do you have to encourage her so? She'll never make her full potential if she's spending all her time setting up silly tricks and in detention! I'm not sure we can take another year of the weasleys and potters at Hogwarts if this one turns out more eventful than the last as it already seems to be!"  
  
Well that certainly would make this year a lot of fun, but many more headaches too...  
  
"Silly tricks? Her and the Weasley twins would have almost been a match for us marauders! Silly tricks – what a disgrace!"  
  
"A disgrace indeed with he lack of application in certain areas, I mean look at..." but at that moment she cut off abruptly, or Dumbledore simply failed to hear her for his attention was taken away to a much more pressing matter.  
  
That infernal buzzing had not only doubled, but Hogwarts had finally pinpointed exactly where it was coming from, and that where was just outside the doors to the Great Hall, which were now opening due to a surge of magic, much to his dismay.  
  
The whole Hall had come to a halt as the door revealed a two young men on either side of a young woman, all in their late teens. That was where their normalcy ended though. As they began to approach and came into better view, he evaluated each carefully. The three were dressed in battle robes, of the like that hadn't been needed by the average, or even less average wizard outside of dueling tournaments since the fall of Voldemort 17 years ago. They were long with a high neck, but fastened only to the waist, fitting like a second skin, where they split to provide extra movement in the legs, which were covered in breeches. The sleeves were loose enough to conceal a number of weapons but not enough to get in the way. They shimmered with power and the concealing properties these robes obviously had on them. Most wizards found such robes difficult to accustom oneself to and rather uncomfortable. However, these three youngsters wore them with the ease of long wear and practice, just as they did the many weapons he could visually see and those he subsequently assumed were concealed.  
  
The robes were the least of Dumbledore's concerns at the moment though. It was their auras and mannerisms that both intrigued and worried him most. Hogwarts, as of yet, was still unable to read their intentions. Surrounding them each was a wave of highly controlled and concentrated power, that must have been created with finesse that normally takes years of practice, but as he had already noticed, the three were anything but normal. They all had shields formed around their person in addition to their robes, but purely defensive ones.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Snape and Black both remove their wands from their robes and cautiously take aim so should the three begin an attack at least two would be down within seconds. He nodded his approval and gave the order for the rest of his staff to do the same – Dumbledore may be very forgiving and optimistic, but he was no fool and was not willing to risk his children's safety over mere curiosity and oversight. Out of the corner of his mouth he whispered- "Minerva, please have Filius, Charlie, (Sprout), (Vector), Hagrid, and anyone else you think has the nerves not to attack until and overt threat is made train their wands on our three new guests until I can ascertain their intentions." Slightly flustered, but still in full control, she complied inconspicuously.  
  
Dumbledore then returned to studying the three who were nearing the head table. As each of them came into what he determined would be the distance needed to determine a definite identity, he was once again puzzled and impressed as, without faltering, a wave of deep emotion passed through each of their eyes before leaving them once again, totally emotionless. It was rare to find one person with such great control as to conceal the level of emotion he had glimpsed there, but three and so young? Quite interesting indeed, but rather disturbing too. If they proved to be a danger such emotional discipline spoke greatly for what their battle skills must be.  
  
'Well, I suppose I will just have to wait and see won't I' he scolded himself.  
  
His inner child contested 'but I don't like to wait'  
  
'Well do you have a better idea?'  
  
His inner debate got no farther though, as the three came to a halt just in front of his chair, a respectful distance away. He tensed slightly and acknowledged their presence with a curious look, but one full of seriousness and authority.  
  
Strangely enough, despite all the signs as to an imminent fight, Hogwarts still hadn't sounded its alarm, and the buzzing had actually stopped once he acknowledged the presence of the three. So he wasn't too surprised when the black-haired boy with an unusual lighting bolt scar on his forehead spoke up instead of attacking.  
  
"Hello headmaster, we have a few questions to ask you." He said.  
  
The sentence itself was simple enough and very respectfully, if not carefully worded. However, what did almost rock him back into his seat was the wave of emotions and mood images he received from the girl, and Hogwarts's accompanying response. The moment the boy had begun speaking, she had started to project feelings of trust, respect, comfort, safety, and curiosity at him, indicating their true intents. A functioning empath! They were almost as rare as true seers. More people had the gift, but it was mostly latent and never awakened. Well, at least he knew they posed no threat now, as the emotions were clearly her own, and while she could manipulate others' emotions, a true projection such as this could not be faked. All of tension drained from Dumbledore's body with relief and was replaced with warmth and welcome to answer the strange girl's sentiments. He was now more intrigued than ever as to who these three were.  
  
Ignoring the disbelieving looks he received from McGonnagal who had sensed his change in attitude, I mean really, after 53 years of working together you'd think she'd trust me more, he replied with interest.  
  
"Hello, and who would you be?"  
  
The boy's eyes glinted slightly with a subtle power he couldn't identify before he looked around at their very large and loud audience of straining ears and showed the first overt emotion since he arrived of slight amusement before cocking his eyebrow and wryly replying "I think it would be appropriate for us to adjourn to your office for a little chat, don't you?"  
  
Dumbledore had the distinct feeling that most of this was an act and he was missing something really big, but he couldn't figure it out and decided the best way of doing so would be to acquiesce to the boy's request, which he would have suggested in due time anyway, so he merely inclined his head letting his mutual amusement at his fellow professors' reactions show.  
  
With that the three turned calculatedly and glided out of the room again, once again ignoring the students in entirety, except for their potential as a threat, which Dumbledore was interested to see they evaluated with constantly questing tendrils of finely woven power that radiated in all directions, answering his subconscious question as to how the three, so cautious and wary in all of their other actions had felt comfortable enough turning their backs on over 10 drawn wands.  
  
Just as they were about to leave the hall, the girl called over her shoulder "Oh, and bring Sirius and Charlie along would you? Thanks so much. See you in 10!" And with that they left the Hall, the doors closing as if they had never been opened in the first place.  
  
"Well that was delightful wasn't it. Shall we gentlemen?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle and small smile turning to the very shocked men on his right who had been named.  
  
In all his years he had never seen Sirius Black struck speechless before. Yes...this year was going to turn out to be very eventful indeed.  
  
********  
  
Thanks for the encouragement Romm and pointing out the lack of dialogue. I must admit that's definitely a weak point from me, but I'll try my best. Hopefully this chapter was more well rounded  
  
I know it seems a bit ridiculous, them all taking things so calmly, but they're not as you'll soon see and the next chapter is mainly dialogue and development between Sirius, ron, mione, harry, Dumbledore and Charlie with some history that has yet 2 be uncovered.  
  
Hope you liked it and the next one should be out in 2 or 3 more days.  
  
ne suggestions are welcome and explanations and tweaky things will be fixed/helped in next chapters so wait for it first before nitpicking.  
  
Plz review n thnx 2 all who did that I haven't yet seen 


	4. Great Explanations, or that with a Twist

Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling. I don't own any of this and as much as I love reading HP, wouldn't want to be in charge of writing the real thing so cheers! (yes I said cheers)  
  
kateydidnt and Romm– thanks for the heads up on the telepathy reading problem and for putting it so...diplomatically– you're right, it wuz reallllllly annoying. It was originally with each on a separate line but uploading it must have messed it up – I'm still getting use to the necessary formatting and all. It should be fixed now though.  
  
Ibozun and danniegirl85– thanks so much for the encouragement and hope you like the next chapter. Hopefully it won't be too much the same, but it is your traditional dimension travel, post-voldy fic w/ a twist so as long as you all like I'm happy.  
  
The Great Sarini – thanks for the support and a beta reader is still needed so if you would it would be great. Not sure how that works though, other than a second reader is really useful, do you? (I hope) Love your story!  
  
So sorry about the long wait but I got pneumonia, still do in fact, and wasn't allowed near my computer for almost a week. Grrrr. This chapter is a little too slow, long and doesn't go too far for my tastes but this is what it was and on antibiotics I'm in no state to write a new one, so here it is. It should pick up in the next chapter, which I promise will be within the next 2 days.  
  
"regular speech"  
  
~ telepathy/mindspeech ~  
  
'thoughts'  
  
***Last Chapter***  
  
"Hello Headmaster, we have a few questions to ask you."  
  
Later...  
  
In all his years he had never seen Sirius Black struck speechless before. Yes...this year was going to turn out to be very eventful indeed.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Up in the headmaster's office:  
  
******Normal POV******  
  
The three newcomers to this strange place were seated around the fireplace in the plush, red and gold armchairs they had conjured upon arrival, debating how to deal with this situation, whatever it was, as they waited for the headmaster and two of their 'family members' to arrive.  
  
On the outside, all looked calm and composed, as if merely relaxing and waiting for a nice fireside chat, which, in a sense they were. Internally, however, the gears were running a million miles a second.  
  
~Okay, first thing first. How, in Merlin's name, are Sirius, Charlie, and Dumbledore, not to mention the rest of them, alive? ~ (ron)  
  
Hermione had been quietly pondering the question of how all of this was possible since they had first realized they were not in what they considered their own reality anymore. She had come up with a theory that while obscure and, before this, highly implausible, was the only idea that fit.  
  
~I think....we are in another dimension~  
  
~Another what!~ Ron exclaimed  
  
~Dimension~ Harry replied calmly and pensively. ~She said dimension, and a crazy as it sounds, I think she is right.~  
  
~Your both nutters~ Ron commented with a shake of his head ~Another dimension, what is this the Twilight Zone?~  
  
Hermione gave an exasperated sigh ~ Think Ron, it's the only plausible explanation. We obviously haven't traveled in time, because they all appear to be the same ages they would have been had they not been killed, not to mention I don't think Charlie or Sirius were ever Professors. The only other possibility is we're all dead, but they seem to have no clue who we are, so that rules that out, and I doubt magic works the same way in the realms of the dead. Therefore, that leaves an alternate dimension, which is what I believe this to be. Dumbledore once speculated on their existence in reference to the Mirror of Erised as well as some of the other veils in the Department of Mysteries. In his younger years, before he defeated Grindewald, Dumbledore was an Unspeakable. He spent several years doing extensive studies into the veils in the Department of Mysteries, and unless I'm mistaken ...~  
  
~Which you never are~ grumbled Ron  
  
Sending a mental glare at Ron she continued ~ Then according to the paper he wrote on his findings, some of them led to alternate realities. Dumbledore believed that they were previous attempts to open portals to those other dimensions and that they were mostly unsuccessful or unusable because a permanent portal created too much disturbance between dimensional fields. In order to be successful one would have to access channels of pure magic that flow between the fields and use that like a tunnel. However, such access could only be temporary and would require an almost unprecedented amount magical power...~  
  
~Which is exactly what was used to bring us here ~ Harry continued for her ~ And our passage through the plane of magic would account for our inability to use it - we were essentially part of it, and therefore couldn't use it as we normally would.~  
  
Hermione beamed at him ~ Exactly. Do you agree now Ron? ~  
  
~I get it, I get it. And I do agree. But when on earth did you have the time to read Dumbledore's dissertation on this and by Voldy's nose hairs why and how?~  
  
They had started swearing on Voldy using insults and pet names for him somewhere around what would have been their 6th year, trying to get rid of all the fear that was associated with the name and just for practice so they'd be really good at insulting him when they met him face to face...again.  
  
~ For History of Magic, of course. I can across it when I was researching Dumbledore for our individual projects in 5th year on wizarding heroes and found the idea fascinating. That particular paper had been edited to remove any secrets of the Department but when I asked he gladly gave me a copy to peruse. He's a brilliant writer...~  
  
~Yes Hermione, we know, we studied every word of his 12 uses of dragon blood with you, remember?~ Ron cut her off before she went on a ramble as she often did in terms of books.  
  
~And we both found it very useful and educational and are very thankful for your good influence 'Mione~ Harry added, feeling the emotional tremors that always preceded a good scolding. ~And it is good for us you read that dissertation or we'd be clueless as to what's going on. I honestly didn't think everything would fall into place anytime soon, but at least we know roughly what happened.~  
  
~I still have no idea on the mechanics of how he did it, but I intend to find out. The energy needed was so enormous I can't even begin to think how he did it, and he must have spent decades. Gods I miss his brilliant mind. ~ Hermione said with wonder and sadness  
  
Ron, trying to dissemble the melancholy tone this conversation was heading towards, highlighted the obvious irony of her last comment. ~ Well, if you two are right you won't be missing him for long seeing as he'll be on his way up to his office in about 5 minutes.~  
  
~Look like Albus finally found a way to grant our wish like he always promised. I always thought he was just trying to keep up the hope~ Harry whispered, sending a wave of love and appreciation over the bond that was echoed back at him by both.  
  
Every New Years after he had become their mentor, it had been a custom to ask their greatest wish or dream. Each time it had been that all of this had never happened and that Voldemort was long dead and forgotten, but in lieu of that they would settle for Voldemort getting his ass kicked by them and banished to hell so that everyone could live their lives in peace. Dumbledore had always just whispered after, "One day." His wish had been for them to be happy and to be the children they never had the chance to be. Beyond all idea of the possible, it was looking like maybe they had all got their wishes thanks to him, at least in part, for they could never simply be children anymore.  
  
Finally, Hermione broke their reminiscing, realizing the shortness of their time alone before Albus, a version of Albus at least, was too appear.  
  
~Well regardless of this we have to decide what we are going to do.~  
  
~Um, Hermione, aren't we here to do that – you know talk to Dumbledore?~ (ron)  
  
~Yes, but we have to decide how much, and what, to tell them. I...also think we have to prepare for the fact that this Dumbledore might not be the same as the one we knew. The same with Charlie and Sirius. I mean, they didn't seem to recognize any of us, so it's possible that we don't exist here.~  
  
Both Ron and Harry froze at that comment. That was something the two of them had never even considered as all possible scenarios of what was to come ran through their heads. Here Sirius might not be Harry's godfather, and Ron might not even be part of the Weasley family here....speaking of which.  
  
~Mmmm, 'Mione...what happens if we do exist? I mean, none of us look at all like we used to , so its possible they wouldn't recognize us even if we did.~ (ron)  
  
~Welllll...I guess we'll have to deal with that when we find out then.~ Hermione replied, shocked at the possibilities. ~ We do have to decide now what we want to tell them. How we got here is...well I think we should tell the truth in that regard, but how much else? I...I don't think I'm ready to retell everything about the war. And I know I'm not ready to relive all the deaths.~ She got tendrils of consent and agreement from both and knew they felt the same.  
  
Harry finally came to a decision. ~ I think that we should tell them of the war, and of their deaths, but no detail. If they ask we'll simply tell we're not ready. I think they should agree. I also don't think we should tell them of the blood bond yet. It'll bring up too many questions that we're all not ready to handle. ~  
  
Ron nodded, and took charge, already sorting and selecting the many plans spinning out in his head. ~ Okay. 'Mione, for the moment you talk most. You're best at remembering details and keeping them all in consideration. We don't want unnecessary slips. And if we're to keep the bond secret we should use mainly verbal speech from now on when other people are around, except when we need to discuss one of our oh so many secrets, to keep our stories straight. If they start pushing too hard for our past just start asking them about parallels in this world. Eventually we'll all have to sleep and that way we can post-pone it indefinitely. The only problem in the immediate future I can see is getting Sirius and Charlie to trust us, even marginally. Dumbledore shouldn't be a problem since he holds the wards and Hogwarts would have picked up the on your projections 'Mione. As far as I know it has yet to make a mistake, so Dumbledore should trust it implicitly, even if he isn't satisfied with our explanations.~  
  
Smiling slyly, Harry replied switching to verbal speech as Ron had suggested, his voice still slightly scratchy from disuse, "I don't think Sirius will be a problem."  
  
Both gave him an odd look before realization hit them. Of course! It was so simple.  
  
"Well that settles it. I'll tell only a brief overview with some major editing." Hermione said, clearing her throat slightly and conjuring glasses of water for all of them. None of them had talked much over the past month, only using their voices when giving order or inspirational speeches to the troops. With a small wave of sympathy and regret she added, "Sorry Harry, but I'm probably going to have to focus mainly on background, especially yours."  
  
He winced mentally but resignedly. "I understand 'Mione. Better that than the rest. And at least you'll be telling the truth rather than the trumped up lies that are always printed."  
  
Ron grinned, "Yeah mate, but the problem is the truth is a hell of a lot more interesting and fame conducive than most of the fiction. Specially when you add in us and the training."  
  
"Wow, big word Ron, it's not my fault 'may your life be interesting' is the worst curse in the universe and was apparently with me in mind. And 'Mione, skip most of the damn training if you will, or downplay our power at least until we get their full trust and find out how welcome we really are. You'll shock 'em enough with our first four years at Hogwarts without even starting on our later escapades." Harry growled out with a glare.  
  
"Of course Harry, and I think that covers all our immediate worries. You know what to do if your not sure about saying something." Glancing quickly at the closed door she added, "And just in time too."  
  
Ron and Harry both glanced at the door as well, nodded, and all of them schooled their features, resuming their original silence. One of the first things they had learned and perfected through long practice had been outwards impassiveness – never give your enemy anything to read, and regardless of who was about to enter the room, they still almost never dropped that mask except between themselves, where it was pointless anyway.  
  
Within ten seconds of Hermione's final comment the door opened and in walked a twinkling Dumbledore, and a still confused but rather suspicious Charlie and Sirius.  
  
~Twinkle, twinkle little star...~ hummed Harry who promptly received a mental slap from Hermione over their collective mental giggles.  
  
~I thought we agreed to only talk this way when we had something important to say you prat~ (mione)  
  
~Well, it just popped in my head, and while Dumbledore probably wouldn't mind, I didn't think it appropriate before he even knew our names~ Harry sulked.  
  
~Well try to keep the peanut gallery to a minimum then, okay? I have to actually talk here and you two have to pretend to pay attention and add your two cents every once and a while.~ Mione rebuked.  
  
Dumbledore sat down across from them with no more than a raised eyebrow at the chairs, and Charlie and Sirius followed his lead, strangely silent for the two of them. For over a minute they sat in silence as both parties scrutinized the other, but while Dumbledore, Sirius and Charlie were trying to evaluate the level of danger and the origins of the three visitors, Harry, Ron and Hermione were trying to figure out how different the other three were from their dimensional counterparts.  
  
Dumbledore looked exactly the same as he had before the war. He had that timeless look, the constant and all-knowing twinkle, and, in their opinion, far too brightly colored robes. Sirius was noticeably younger-looking, not nearly as worn and the haunted look that was always lurking in his eyes was gone, replaced for the moment with suspicion. Charlie looked exactly the same, only with a few different scars. Both, to their amusement , were wearing robes of professors.  
  
~Ooooo, that'll be great to tease them about once we know them a bit better. Sirius, a teacher? I think this Dumbledore finally went off his rocker.~ snickered Ron.  
  
~Maybe so, but hush now, I think Sirius is about to blow his top at us. He doesn't look too happy.~  
  
And Sirius wasn't. His eyes had narrowed increasingly since he had sat down and were now tiny slits. Hermione had picked up a very complicated combination of annoyance, wariness, and indignance that was all coming to a head. Sure enough, a second later he had sat upright and practically shouted, "Who the hell are you, how in Merlin's name did you get up here without Dumbledore, and what gives you the right to talk to the Headmaster like you did in the Hall?"  
  
******Dumbledore's POV*****  
  
Dumbledore and the two professors the young woman had named on her way out of the hall hurried to his office by way of the normal hallways. After the scene in the Great Hall they had only paused to finished their suppers before leaving for the meeting with the three strangers. Dumbledore was very anxious to find out who they were and why they were here. He was even more curious as to how they knew the way to his office, or at least appeared to, as he had been the Headmaster of Hogwarts for many years now, and a teacher before that, and did not remember ever meeting any of the three, though they all looked familiar somehow.  
  
He also was interested to know how they knew Sirius and Charlie, as the two seemed to have no clue who the three young people were. All in all, they were a complete mystery outside of knowing that they meant know harm and seemed to have a great loyalty to him and the castle. Hogwarts reaction to the girl's empathic projection had been astounding. Apparently all three of them, or just the girl had at that point allowed Hogwarts one hell of a reading of intents and essence, because the castle's attitude turned immediately motherly and intensely protective of the three, more so than he had ever felt towards any of her 'children' before. Whoever they were, they had Hogwarts complete confidence and trust, and therefore his on a conditional basis. It had been a long time since the war, but that did not mean the Dark Arts had vanished, quite the contrary, and danger comes in all forms, even the most trustworthy.  
  
As he turned the corner that would bring him right in front of the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to his office, he opened his mouth to invite the three inside, but much to his astonishment, there was no one there, so he closed his mouth and touched the gargoyle, which instantly sprang aside. They might as well wait for them up in his office, which would give them a chance to discuss how to deal with the strangers and Hogwarts didn't seem to think they were wandering around lost.  
  
However, he got an even greater shock as he opened the door only to find the missing guests seated around his fireplace in six chairs that had definitely not been there when he had last left his office. They were nice chairs though. Reminded him of some he had had many years back in one of his living rooms.  
  
'Must remember to ask them about them after we finish our conversation. It's time for some new furniture and they fit perfectly with the décor...oh, and of course I must ask how they got in here without the password.' He thought as he led Sirius and Charlie over and sat down in the one directly opposite from the three, while the other two took a seat on either side. 'Wonderfully made too. Much better quality than I would expect from someone their age, although their ages would be only speculation on my part.' He thought as he studied them, noticing their carefully masked faces.  
  
One the left was the redhead whose hair was easily as bright as Charlie's, if not brighter. It was short and the ends of his hair glinted for a moment, almost as if on fire. He was tall and well built, with the body of a fighter. On one side of his face down the line of his jaw ran a long, narrow scar. His eyes were strangely dark. He lounged almost lazily in the chair, but Dumbledore was not fooled. Should a threat arise he would be just as fast in retaliation as his two companions.  
  
In the middle sat the girl, back straight, legs crossed, but oddly fitting there and looking comfortable despite the careful scrutiny. She was short in height and slight in stature, but her battle robes revealed the presence of sculpted, finely toned muscle in at least her arms. She had long, wavy brown hair that was tied up high in back. Here eyes were an amber shade, but slitted like a cat's. She looked back with mild speculation that he had no doubt was a strategically revealed emotion as it was mirrored on both of the faces of the young men. There was no indication of the deeper emotions he had glimpsed when they had first entered the Great Hall, and none of the usual mannerisms of the young.  
  
On the right, was black-haired young man who had spoken in the Hall. His hair was long and pulled back at the nape of his neck loosely. On either side ran a single streak of silver. His eyes were a brilliant emerald green that Dumbledore had only ever seen on Lily before, and much like many people said of his own eyes, they seemed to take in everything and know all. Of the three his aura held the most power. His posture was one so innocuous Dumbledore barely gave it a passing glance, yet he seemed at home here.  
  
At that thought Hogwarts gave him a friendly nudge, causing him to chuckle slightly to himself. 'I guess that's a subtle signal to get on with it.' He thought. But he needn't have worried, because Sirius seemed to have found his tongue again and was more than ready for answers. As the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dumbledore figured Sirius did have a great deal to be concerned about when faced with these three and no more information.  
  
"Who the hell are you, how in Merlin's name did you get up here without Dumbledore, and what gives you the right to talk to the Headmaster like you did in the Hall?" Sirius finally burst out, eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
  
'Well,' though Dumbledore with amusement, 'Sirius never was one for tact and at least he got out two of the most pressing questions. This should be entertaining. Nevertheless...'  
  
Dumbledore turned with a mischievous twinkle in his eye and gently rebuked Sirius, "Now Sirius, they were very polite, if abrupt in the Hall, and they are our guests. As such a little more tact might be appropriate hmm? But you do bring up very good points." Sirius sulked a moment before once again turning a suspicious gaze on the three youngsters...youngsters? No, that didn't fit very well, but soon he'd have a better way to think of them. Honestly, sometimes Sirius acted as if he was still a student, but a better defense teacher he'd be hard pressed to find unless it was another marauder or Moody, so his emotional swings were well worth it and quite amusing most of the time. Now turning to look welcomingly slightly expectantly at the three newcomers he decided it was time to start the conversation properly.  
  
"My name is Albus Dumbledore and as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I would like to welcome you on behalf of the staff and Hogwarts herself, who seems to have taken a liking to you. These are Professors Sirius Black and Charlie Weasley, our resident experts on Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures respectively. But no doubt you already knew that as you specifically asked to speak to us. Would you care to introduce yourselves?"  
  
Glancing slightly at the young men on either side of her as if in affirmation of something, the young woman spoke up radiating sincerity to the room.  
  
"I think, sir, that it would be better if we first told you how we came to be here."  
  
Well that was an unexpected response, but it sounded like she intended to answer in due time and the how or rather where, they had come from was still rather high on his list of questions so....uh oh. Damn that man and his temper.  
  
Sirius had gotten up and had his wand pointed at the young woman.  
  
"I think, miss, that it would be better if you first told us who you are and where your allegiances lie." He growled.  
  
*****Sirius's POV*****  
  
As soon as he got over his shock, Sirius had become rather worried. The three strangers had been dressed in full battle gear, and were very powerful. In his time, Sirius had become one of the best Aurors in the Ministry before taking a break to come teach at Hogwarts, and these three were raising all his hackles. They weren't acting threatening, but their mannerisms were enough to raise warning flags. Albus's actions were also concerning as he switched from distrust and worry to welcoming and open in a matter of seconds after the black-haired man had spoken. Sirius trusted Albus implicitly, but even he could be hoodwinked and was often far too trusting. Their cheeky mannerisms were far too much of an act and the question still remained as to not only how they knew him and Charlie, but even more concerning, how they had gotten into the headmaster's office as Albus had obviously not told them the password.  
  
He conceded that he shouldn't have started with such a hostilely and accusatory phrased question, but the tension and their obvious amusement towards them had gotten to him. They were the visitors and they acted as if they owned the place. His enhanced senses from his animagus form picked up several strange but partly familiar scents, but more disturbingly a lot of cold steel. The girl smelled distinctly of vanilla and cinnamon, but with strong feline overtones and he noticed with a start her cat-like eyes. The other two were just as peculiar. They were a possible threat and he needed to know right now who they were and what they intended.  
  
Voldemort had been gone for many years but that didn't mean the balance of forces had shifted entirely to good, and Aurors were still in plentiful need, with cults of Dark Arts practitioners often led by ex-Death Eaters to be found far more than he would have liked. Now they were refusing to answer a question as simple as who they were, meaning they had something to hide.  
  
The girl was projecting sincerity, but he was too far-gone in suspicion to register or believe it, not having the obscure background knowledge of empaths that Dumbledore did.  
  
He glanced over at Albus who looked like he was about to give his consent for the conversation to follow their choice of direction and then at Charlie who appeared deep in thought. If they suddenly turned hostile it was three on three and he had no estimation of their skills other than they moved with a lazy grace of many years of training. Well, if Albus wasn't going to take action, he would and tact be damned.  
  
Smoothly he lifted himself from the chair and drew his wand in one motion, pointing it directly at the girl who had spoken.  
  
"I think, miss, that it would be better if you first told us who you are and where your allegiances lie." He growled.  
  
*****Normal POV*****  
  
Looking at the wand pointed directly at her, Hermione sighed mentally.  
  
~Oh dear. I thought he'd react like that. I just didn't really want to announce our names to them in case we do have counterparts here, especially since Charlie and Sirius have such close ties to both of your families.~ (mione)  
  
~No duh, Hermione. He's my brother. But your right, I think they both would already have tried to hex us to oblivion if we had claimed to be ourselves and they knew differently....Although Charlie is oddly calm for himself, even if he always was the most even tempered of all of us. So what do we do now? Put him in a body bind, stick him to the roof and then try to convince Dumbledore were as harmless as bunnies?~ (ron)  
  
~ Let me deal with him. He's my godfather after all. Hermione, keep projecting at him. He's just too worked up to register it all. ~ Harry replied unconcernedly.  
  
~Like normal~ grumbled Hermione but with affection.  
  
Harry shifted a bit in his chair, drawing Sirius's attention to him before speaking. "Sirius, chill. Our allegiances always have been and always will be with the light." As he said this some of the tension in Sirius's body drained away, but he didn't remove his wand.  
  
~Keep it up Harry, my projections are just starting to break through~ (mione)  
  
Harry smiled gently before getting a wicked gleam in his eye, "And if you're a patient little doggy, you'll find out all in due time. I solemnly swear to you that we aren't up to any evil mischief. However, if you wish to know who we are that urgently we will gladly tell you, on the condition that you hear us out first before attacking again."  
  
At his last comments Sirius had been taken fully off guard and had nearly dropped his wand, turning his body and full attention towards Harry. After all, how on earth would a complete stranger know of his animagus form and the marauders' password? However, the shock was not going to end there, as Harry knew as soon as he recovered Sirius would be more suspicious than ever if he didn't do something quick.  
  
Using the marauders' secret hand talk, Harry signed to him that all was safe and they were friends. He then followed it up with a verbal order of "Sit down, Padfoot." In his state of shock Sirius didn't even think of disobeying. No one but the four marauders had known their sign language, and they had made it so complex it was virtually impossible to break. Simple and second nature one you knew it, but innocuous and confusing if you didn't. Harry knew that until the start of the second war, the two remaining marauders had told no one of it. However, as stealth and secrecy became an even greater concern in the second war, they had revealed it and taught it to the higher ranks of the order, including Harry, Hermione and Ron. Harry hoped that his knowledge of it would be enough of a shock and later proof of his identity to placate Sirius. It certainly seemed to be working at the moment.  
  
~You dork~ Hermione sent laughing at Sirius's brilliant imitation of a fish ~ You shocked him so much his brain's shut off and I still can't project. Guess there's no need for it now. Brilliant Harry, although I still don't think it the best idea to tell them straight off who we are. Oh well. There's no avoiding it.~  
  
Hermione took a deep breath before looking Dumbledore in the eye.  
  
"As Harry here said, Albus, we will gladly tell you our names, although it may come as a bit of a shock."  
  
~You do know you just changed from sir to Albus in under five minutes right?~ (ron)  
  
~Oh shut up and let me finish. Albus always one for cliff hangers but I know for a fact the other two hate it...although I'm not sure how conscious Sirius is of anything else right now.~  
  
"My name is Hermione Granger. The redhead to my right, your left, is Ronald Weasley, or Ron," she said glancing at Charlie who showed astonishment, his first reaction of the night, before looking back at Dumbledore, continuing, "and the raven-haired joker to my left is Harry Potter...We believe we are from an alternate reality."  
  
Thump! Sirius had fainted.  
  
~That dog is never going to live this down if I have anything to do with it.~ (harry)  
  
*****Dumbledore's POV*****  
  
Dumbledore had a feeling he had seriously missed something in the black- haired boy's conversation with Sirius, but whatever it was it had certainly been effective. He couldn't remember ever seeing Sirius calmed down so quickly after going into a rage, much less a suspicious one. Of course, shocked to submission might be a better description, but regardless it did the job. And it looked like he was going to get the answer to his first question...ah yes here it was, as the girl looked him straight in the eye. For the moment she had stopped projecting but just radiated calmness.  
  
"As Harry here said, Albus, we will gladly tell you our names, although it may come as a bit of a shock." She said pausing.  
  
'So the black haired boy on the right was named Harry, but Harry what? And Albus? Well it certainly seemed a lot less forced that that sir before, but she seemed to know him quite well...and I doubt Sirius can get any more shocked, even if it is a nice turn of events from him normally doing the shocking.'  
  
"My name is Hermione Granger. The redhead to my right, your left, is Ronald Weasley, or Ron," she continued.  
  
'Ah. Maybe I was wrong about not being anymore shocking, and it does explain the request for Charlie who,' after a quick glance shared by the girl, 'seems to be taking it quite well.'  
  
But she wasn't done, "and the raven-haired joker to my left is Harry Potter. We believe we are from an alternate reality."  
  
'Well that does it. Definitely takes the cake for the most original and surprising story I've heard in the last decade.'  
  
Thump.  
  
'Oh dear, guess I really was wrong about Sirius's capacity for being shocked even more. And what lovely material for blackmail. But first thing first.'  
  
"Enervate"  
  
"James? I dreamt Harry was alive and ...holy shit!" Sirius awoke from his faint with a vigor after a slow start and jumped back up. "But you're dead? How...why... all of you...Hermione...dead...but you know...so – impossible!" He finished in a huff.  
  
"Ah yes, I think we should have them start from the beginning don't you Sirius? Alternate Dimension you say? How?" Dumbledore question calmly but quite interested. After all, he had spent several years theorizing on the subject and had been considering returning to it once he found some more free time.  
  
Once again the flickers of true emotion crossed their eyes briefly before vanishing, and the girl, who had apparently been chosen as their spokesman answered. "We aren't quite sure, but from what we do know, it involves you, a whole lot of power and a spell in a language I have never heard of. So far we know nothing else other than we are definitely not in our own reality and things seem very different. The how of everything leading up to the spell...well that is a very long story."  
  
"How intriguing." Dumbledore replied.  
  
'Looks like in their world I continued my research after all, although why send these three students on what is obviously a test run rather than myself I have no idea. Hmm. The girl has also stopped projecting other than radiating that calm, but that seems to be part of her normal aura. I wonder why. Their shields are less too. Either they feel they are not needed or they are getting tired. Oh, of course they're tired. They just dealt with an angry Sirius and traveled across dimension. I must be getting senile in my middle age. Better keep this short. I have to know a little more about them before sending them off where they might run into students, but if they are who the say they are, and I have no reason to doubt and all the reason to believe them, then letting them go before the full story shouldn't be an issue other than to my curiosity. Tomorrow's Saturday so we have two full days to exchange information.'  
  
"Well, in about an hour and a half or so I will be late for a date with my hot cocoa, so why don't you tell us at least the beginning, or the end, and we'll continue tomorrow. No doubt you have many questions as well," Dumbledore smiled at them.  
  
However, Charlie appeared not to be so easily convinced.  
  
"How do we know you are telling the truth about your identities. Two of you are all supposed to be dead, and while I never knew Harry, Hermione looked and acted very different and you," he said pointing at Ron, "are nothing like my brother except for your hair." He seemed apprehensive, and almost fearful to question them, not so much from fear of what they might do, but of what all of this would mean, and it was understandable.  
  
All of the teachers had loved Hermione's brilliance and enthusiasm, and while she had never gotten along with Ron, had always been especially close to Charlie and Hagrid who had befriended her in her second year when her house had been constantly teasing her for being such a bookworm. She had always had a way with animals and Charlie and Hagrid had picked up on it and let her come down to Hagrid's hut or Charlie's office to work in peace or simply talk whenever she needed it. Charlie had taught her how to properly ride a broomstick and Hermione had on several occasions helped Hagrid with research and legal defense preparations when he or his 'gentle creatures' had got into some rough spots. Her death in the car accident a year ago had hit them all hard.  
  
But thinking of Charlie and his animals...that did explain his current behavior. He, of all of them had probably recognized the most the presence of something familiar in them, but he had also sensed the danger they could pose. He was treating them much like his dragons, observing and then approaching with caution.  
  
Ron, as far as they had last noticed as they left the Great Hall, was alive and well and stuffing himself to the brim as usual. And Harry...well Harry was the hero of the wizarding world. So Charlie's apprehension was definitely warranted. Sirius had not made a comment since his last splutter, obviously deciding to just wait and see what happened rather than make a fool of himself a third time, or jump to more conclusions.  
  
"Well, you could use Veritaserum on one of us, but we don't necessarily know that you will only use it to identify who we are, so that is out of the question. The next best choice would be to use a certain phoenix to verify our truths."  
  
Almost as if on cue, Fawkes popped into the office, and flew over to drop a letter in Dumbledore's lap before landing on his perch.  
  
'Always one for dramatics that one. Wonder who its from. Probably James...ooohhh...James. He'll have to be notified of this development, but only later after all of this is confirmed.'  
  
"Hullo Fawkes," Harry greet the bird fondly, who abruptly left its perch and greeted Ron and Hermione before landing on Harry's shoulder and giving him a friendly nudge. "It's been a long time." Running his fingers lightly through the ruff of feathers at the phoenix's neck Harry looked at Dumbledore. "We're old friends. I guess even crossing dimensions doesn't change somethings."  
  
'Definitely must remember to have a conversation with that bird eventually.'  
  
"And," continued Ron, directing his speech at Charlie, "I believe that should clear up the little problem of trusting our allegiances. I assume, since you are the Care of Magical Creatures Professor and seem to be very similar to the Charlie I knew, that you know of the magical properties of a phoenix, one of them being an inborn ability to tell lies." This was obviously said for Sirius, in case he was not so well informed, as this was not his area of expertise.  
  
'I wonder how they all know of this, as its one of the less utilized abilities of a rare creature, but then again, if they know Fawkes so well...'  
  
Harry, who seemed to have the closest bond with Fawkes addressed the phoenix, almost trilling himself. "Fawkes, would you please confirm for your master and these two fine gentlemen our identities and our suspected origins after we state them?"  
  
The phoenix looked him in the eye and...well there was no other way to put it...cooed. Almost as if a mother would to a child.  
  
'Yes, must have a conversation with that bird. And soon.'  
  
The boy repeated their identities and it was followed by a long note of phoenix song that left no question as to the truth of the statement. Then in the silence he thanked the bird, which then returned to its perch once more, preening.  
  
"Harry?" croaked Sirius, looking at him in shock and longing. The poor man, like James and Lily, had never really gotten over the loss of little Harry, and Sirius had always felt responsible in some way.  
  
Harry simply smiled and nodded. He looked like he was about to say something more, but he never got the chance because at that moment the door burst open due to what proved to be a very angry Snape and deputy headmistress with several students trailing along. Unfortunately for them, they forgot to knock.  
  
*****Normal POV*****  
  
Thanks to Fawkes their introduction had gone much smoother than anticipated. Dumbledore had taken them at face value, but knowing Dumbledore that was little surprise after all the hints they dropped. They were all slightly surprised at the warmth of their greeting from Fawkes, seeing as this was a different dimension, but it was not unwelcome and probably due to what he read in their hearts, the same technique he used to read lies.  
  
In the silence following the confirmation of their identities, the three discussed briefly their next course of action.  
  
~Well that was certainly easy, and I'm amazed that we haven't been inundated with lemon drops yet, but I suppose that's what tomorrow's for. He'll definitely need a lot more processing time then. Harry, I know how much you want to talk with Sirius, and you Ron with Charlie, but I think we had better just give a brief overview of the spell and the moments before and save everything else for tomorrow. I'm exhausted.~ Hermione sent with relief, slurred by her extreme tiredness. A brave front was fine for company, but masking her thoughts from the other two was far too tedious, and they always knew anyways.  
  
Ron, picking up on the fact that she had stopped projecting altogether and that he and Harry were also nearing the same level of exhaustion, examined the three more closely and quickly agreed with Hermione's conclusion, regardless of his emotional reluctance. ~ Our magic levels are getting far too low. If we don't rest soon we'll be out for a week. The spell from traveling seems to still be drawing from our magic reserves a bit. I didn't notice before because of the shock from arrival. It is gradual and seems to be slowly getting less and less. It should stop entirely in a few hours. Normally we would never notice it, but with our reserves already being on the last rung the pull is enough that if we don't sleep soon to replenish it will use up all we have, and it will take far longer to build up again. Don't use magic unless you have to and 'Mione, hurry it up. Harry, Sirius just croaked at you. Reassure him and then tell him you'll talk to him tomorrow.~  
  
Harry signaled his consent with a tired thought and opened his mouth to tell Sirius just what Ron had suggested, but before he could do anything else the door to the office banged open and several people rushed into the room. Several very angry and hostile people.  
  
War changes people. A lot. But the biggest change is often in one's reactions. They are immediate, and any hostile startlement tends to result in an act first, talk later scenario.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron were not even a week separated from what had been the greatest war of the century, and the three of them had been right in the thick of it as the leaders. Needless to say, a door being blasted open by unknown angry and threatening presences did not end in a calm how do you do.  
  
The three of them, so involved in their conversation and the situation at hand, had not kept an eye on the stairway to the office. Neglectful and something they would berate themselves for later, but a task that they had rarely worried about in the past as the headmaster's office when put on high security alert was about as safe from enemy intrusion as a high security vault in Gringotts. Therefore, they had no warning, nor any inclination as to who the newcomers were, other than their emotions, which were definitely not friendly.  
  
Therefore, before anyone could even blink, the three had leapt from their chairs and fired off nearly 15 curses at the 7 intruders. As the first through the door, McGonnagal ended up stunned, disarmed, and bound to the cloak rack with her own ears and hair that had turned bright pink and orange and grown extremely long so as to bind her arms and legs as well. Snape, the second to enter the room, was disarmed and in a full body-bind, floating in midair with his legs and arms tied in knots as if they had become a straightjacket (you know, what they put on crazy people). The five students who had come in afterwards were all merely disarmed, stunned and surrounded by a cage of fire.  
  
~Oh Merlin, realllllllllllllly shouldn't have done that.~ (harry)  
  
~No shit Sherlock. Now we'll all be out for at least a week. Our magic levels are almost at zero.~ (ron)  
  
~We just hexed Minerva and Severus to oblivion! Aren't you the least bit worried about what they'll do to us when they get free?~ (mione)  
  
~Mione, that is the least of our worries, now sit down and shut up so you don't faint on the floor. Must keep some dignity after all. I have to balance out our power levels a bit and open some channels. Harry, god damnit, why do you have to use the stupid prank hexes every time you duel, especially now, they drain more the less power you have you idiot. Ug. Screw the damn composure, just make sure you look like you didn't mean it before you pass out and try to do it comfortably so we don't wake up with random aches we don't need or in a dungeon.~  
  
This conversation took under five seconds, whereupon the three turned around and looked slightly sheepishly at Dumbledore before they collapsed into the chairs. Hermione and Harry lost consciousness a second later. Ron, resisting, finished manipulating what little remained of their magic and then gave final brief instructions to Dumbledore.  
  
"Sorry bout them, it might take a bit to get rid of it all, but I don't have enough energy to undo it alone. We're all out of reserves, long story. Just put us in a guest room, or the hospital wing if you must, but don't do anything else until one of us wakes, it might be a little dangerous otherwise. Cheers!"  
  
'Thank God I used the least number of hexes and still have a brain enough to remember this or we'd be waking up to a very unwelcoming crowd I suspect.' He thought just before he too blacked out.  
  
Looking around at the 10 unconscious and incapacitated people that now adorned his office, Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Oh dear what a mess. Sirius, would you please start working on freeing Minerva and Severus as I daresay you have the most experience with prank- like spells. Charlie, if you would please get to work on Ms. Potter, both Mr. Weasleys, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini, I will return shortly after seeing our guests to the hospital wing to help. They certainly seem to know their defense. Well, I suppose we'll have to wait until they wake up to find out more, such polite young people." He levitated the three teens onto conjured stretchers and carefully stepped around the melee of hexed students and teachers, keeping up a running commentary to himself. "Brilliant use of the stretching curse there, and I do think Minerva looks rather stunning in pink don't you? Poppy will most definitely be rather put out by not being able to examine her patients but there's nothing for it. I'll have to loan you some of my bunny and unicorn pajamas as well. Those hospital ones are simply disgraceful, especially for guests..." and his voice faded out as he descended the stairs with the three stretchers trailing behind.  
  
Charlie and Sirius, who had immediately gotten to work on the teachers and students shared a look.  
  
"That man is bloody insane."  
  
"Yes," grinned Sirius, nodding sagely, "But in a good way of course," before they burst out laughing at both Dumbledore and the state of Snape and McGonnagal, who had no doubt forgotten about the three guests in their rage at something the twins and Aurora had done.  
  
Sobering up at the thought of the guests, Sirius came to a sudden revelation of reality, "What on earth are James and Lily going to say?"  
  
*************************  
  
Wow. I more than doubled the number of words, and on lots of drugs too! I'm so excited.  
  
Well, I know Sirius and Charlie were a little...off, but I think at the time I was having a hard time managing more than 4 or 5 characters at once. In the next chapter they get better and Harry, Ron, and Hermione get more of separate personalities. More is explained and it's a lot more fun and mischief.  
  
Squeaks and lemon drops to all my reviewers and plz keep the suggestions coming and any problems.  
  
After 3 more chapters I'll be at the end of my mostly prewritten stuff so I'll be starting polls, etc. to see what y'all think is the best course of action as I'm a highly indecisive writer. 


	5. Conversations with a 'Poppy' addict

Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling. I don't own any of this and as much as I love reading HP, wouldn't want to be in charge of writing the real thing so cheers! (yes I said cheers)  
  
Thanks soooooo much to all my reviewers. I love reviews, especially when they're nice (.  
  
So sorry for the delay. I know I promised. Don't hate me! I'm stuck in Serbia (don't ask) without internet. I went all the way across the city to an internet café just for all you wonderful people, and I'm going back home 2morrow so I should have the next one up as soon as I get home.  
  
Hope you like it n I promise more will happen in terms of plot, new characters, etc. in the next few chapters. I'm kind of still in the introduction fo characters stage but its getting to the good stuff.  
  
"regular speech"  
  
~ telepathy/mindspeech ~  
  
'thoughts'  
  
***Last Chapter*** My name is Hermione Granger. The redhead to my right, your left, is Ronald Weasley, or Ron, and the raven-haired joker to my left is Harry Potter. We believe we are from an alternate reality."  
  
Thum! Sirius had fainted.  
  
~That dog is never going to live this down if I have anything to do with it.~  
  
Later...  
  
Looking around at the 10 unconscious and incapacitated people that now adorned his office, Dumbledore sighed.... I'll have to loan you some of my bunny and unicorn pajamas as well. Those hospital ones are simply disgraceful, especially for guests..."  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Harry lay in a state half between waking and sleep, when suddenly an annoying singsong voice whifted through his head, penetrating his contented daze.  
  
~Wakey, wakey ickle Harrikins! I know you need all the beauty rest you can get to compete with me but this is pushing it, even for you!~ Ron said sending him a self-satisfied smirk.  
  
~Oi! Can't a guy enjoy a few winks now and then?~ Harry said groggily, slightly irritated. He liked actually resting, especially now that he had a choice.  
  
~Yes Mr. Rip van Winkle~ Hermione said patronizingly ~But normally two weeks doesn't constitute a few winks. ~  
  
Harry marveled slightly at the time he'd been sleeping(not that he hadn't slept that long before, but it had been a while) before setting his mind to trying to fake that he'd fallen back to sleep  
  
~Oh no you don't mister~ Hermione said, stamping a mental foot. ~Don't you even dare try and pretend you're sleeping. Sleeping people don't emit concrete emotional patterns, so it won't work. You have to be awake for Ron to finish manipulating your energies, and balancing ours. And you have to help rebuild our filters, triggers, and shields since we were essentially magic-less for several hours. Might I add that that was mainly thanks to you and your silly pension for certain pranks-derived hexes!~  
  
~Yeah, although seeing Snape and McGonnagal like that almost made it worth it.~ Ron added with a snort at the memory.  
  
Hermione glared back at him. ~Shadow if you don't wake up this instant I'm going to get Sirius to wake you up, and maybe I'll add Snape in just so he can get even.~  
  
With that Harry came fully awake, but didn't yet open his eyes.  
  
~Much better~ said Ron, who went to work right away on balancing their magic and clearing the shared channels.  
  
~Where am I ?~ Harry asked not wanting to open his eyes quite yet as the light seemed overly bright to his eyes, which hadn't been used in several weeks.  
  
Hermione snickered . ~Come on Harry. Even with your eyes closed this place should be rather easy to identify, for you at least~  
  
Harry, with a sinking sensation paid attention to his surroundings. The air smelled distinctly 'clean,' with a light lingering scent of sleeping potions and calming draughts...~Oh no~ he groaned opening his eyes and confirming his suspicions, taking in the pristine, white room, separating curtains, and Hermione and Ron propped up in beds on either side of him. ~Not again. Please tell me Poppy is on vacation?~ he practially whimpered, turning his head to faced Hermione.  
  
Projecting false sympathy at him and with a lot of suppressed laughter she replied ~ Unfortunately for you, no. And she's in a regular old huff too. Ron here gave instructions for no one to even touch us until we all woke, so of course that's what Dumbledore told Madam Pomfrey. You know how she's gets when she's not allowed to do with her patients as she wills.~  
  
~Yeah~ said Harry with growing dread of the inevitable confrontation. ~ Like a werewolf on the full moon.~  
  
Ron, now finished with his job, nodded. ~Thus the reason for a tactical silence, at least to them. As long as she thinks we're sleeping she won't come in a badger us to know when she can poke and prod us to death. Dumbledore wouldn't even let her cast an alarm spell so the only way she'll know is if we're too loud or she suddenly decides to check in again. By the way, Dumbledore also told her of our –predicament – so she'll probably do a quick history.~  
  
~So how long have you two been up anyways?~ Harry asked curiously. Normally all three of them woke up almost in unison when it was a case of magical exhaustion, but from their comments they had obviously woken up at least several hours before he had.  
  
~ Ron here apparently was rather pissed off at you, so when he balanced out the remaining residues before we passed out, he didn't feed you nearly as much. He woke up yesterday afternoon, and I apparently woke up only a few hours later.~  
  
~Yeah, well its not like it was any benefit.~ Ron grumbled ~ Poppy has us more secure in here than the old Order Headquarters. Since I woke up I have heard signs of around 10 failed infiltration attempts, although by who I don't know. I'm sure Sirius and Charlie were two, but there were a few other voices that were strangely familiar as well, although I cant place them.~  
  
~That's what you get for shorting me out of my rightful attention.~ Harry replied sagely. Ron just stuck out his tongue  
  
~Very mature Morpheus~  
  
~Yes, it is isn't it? After all, maturity is just the 'ability to tell one idiot from another and pretend to like them all.' Think of it as a sign of affection dearest Shadow.~  
  
~He's impossible~  
  
~You just realized?~ (mione)  
  
Finally noticing an odd noise coming from very near him and looked around puzzled.  
  
~'Mione, Ron, what in Moldyfart's socks is that annoying humming noise?~  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and buried her head in her hands, letting out a very loud mental scream of frustration. Ron, however, found the situation much more amusing. ~ Yeah, touchy subject. She's not too happy about that. Harry, mate, take a good look around your immediate area.~  
  
Confused as to what it could be and what would elicit such reactions from his friends, Harry propped himself up and took a closer look at his surroundings. Well, the beds were the same as he remembered, white, soft and covered in light blue blankets spelled to keep the bed's occupant at the perfect temperature. There was no one in the visitor's chairs at the moment. He didn't think anything was under the bed...nothing on the window either, and that was closed. Scratching his head he wondered what Ron could be talking about. As he was moving his arm back to the bed, Harry froze in horror at what he saw.  
  
His right hand looked just like it normally did, with a long scar that spiraled along down his pointer finger and thumb to his wrist, courtesy of a rather odd whip he'd come into contact with that had a burning hex cast into the material. However, what horrified him was what was covering his arm from the wrist up. It was...he couldn't think it...it was too horrible...but he had to.  
  
~You let Dumbledore dress me!~ he exclaimed in outrage at the two looking back and forth.  
  
He was dressed, from head to toe, in fuzzy, fluorescent green pajamas covered in dueling fruits that were moving all over the place and incessantly singing one of the world's most annoying songs, "Bananas in Pajamas," accounting for the weird humming as the song had been muffled by the blanket. On his feet were banana slippers that seemed to be trying to dance on the bed.  
  
~Sorry, mate. We were kind of unconscious when he did it. And you're not the only one.~ Ron replied with a mental grimace  
  
Harry took a good look at Ron as he lifted his arm out from under the blanket, only for the small area to be filled with quiet, but still highly annoying voices of house elves singing "We're off to see the wizard." Ron was dressed in bright red pajamas that clashed horribly with his hair, making it look even brighter orange. All around it spiraled what must have been the yellow brick road, and from the little Harry could see it looked like there were small forests and houses with different people and animals randomly popping out. Yep, he definitely wasn't the only one.  
  
Hermione had it the worst though, explaining her frustrated scream The pajamas were a mix of shades of blue, purple, and pink that just shouldn't be allowed. Harry thought they were supposed to be clouds and sky at sunset, but he wasn't sure. On it were tens of tiny snitches flying all over, with one wing actually made of cloth, fluttering all over the pajamas, which most undoubtedly tickled horribly. Chasing each was a rainbow bunny jumping up and down on top of a unicorn's head, holding onto its horn for balance. Every 5 or 10 seconds the bunny and unicorn would pause in their chase and gyrate comically to the music, with the bunny shaking its tail at the onlooker, doing something like the swim. The song for those pajamas was "Shake that thing." According to Hermione's defeated complaints, when she tried to sleep it would change to "There you'll be" and the bunny would start playing a violin.  
  
As soon as Harry finished inspecting all aspects of their shared ordeal of sleepwear, all of them rushed to bury their arms under the blankets again to muffle the cacophony.  
  
~The problem is, that we can't change them because they are apparently Dumbledore's favorite pajamas and Hermione doesn't want to hurt his feelings.~ Ron complained resignedly. Apparently they had been moaning about them for some time.  
  
~Well, in my eleven-year-old self's words to you Hermione, a you a wizard and a witch or not?~ He teased, sending them fond, rebuking smiles at them.  
  
~No!~ they both shouted at him, projecting danger and exasperation. But it was too late.  
  
Without another thought Harry had waved his hand at the three of them, intending to silence all three of the pajama songs and freeze the fluttering snitch wings so as to preserve all of their sanities, Hermione's in particular. Things didn't go quite as he had intended though. As soon as he cast the spells the pajamas did fall silent and the snitches did freeze, however, so did everything else in the room.  
  
~Um, oops?~ He said sheepishly  
  
~Shadow you idiot! Remove the spells this instant. There was a reason we hadn't cast them. This! None of our permanent filters or control shields are up. You just froze and silenced half the castle! If we hadn't put up the preliminary filters it would have been all of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade as well.~ Hermione scolded going into one of her rants. ~Of all the irresponsible and stupid things to do. We told you when you first woke up! It was why you had to be awake, not that you should have been allowed to sleep any more since we were already up and being hassled by Pomfrey and the others when it was you who put us in such prolonged state there. It would only have taken a minute or two to set the up enough so that the spell would have worked normally, but no. You had to act like an impatient child and completely disregard caution.~ she paused to take a breath. Harry, seeing an opening cut in.  
  
~I know Hermione. And I'm sorry, but I can't fix it if you're yelling at me since I'll just get yelled at more for not paying proper attention. It's easy to do and there is no harm done. I wasn't really paying attention to you when I was half-asleep, as I was reveling in the fact that I didn't have to come immediately awake. I know now.~ Harry apologized and assured her with clear overtones of sincerity and remorse. Recognizing the truth in his statement, she stored her lecture away for later, as he most assuredly would do something else stupid in the not too far future, and it had been a good lecture.  
  
~Sorry Harry, you're right.~  
  
~No problem, you just needed to get out a good scolding. With all the sleep you were no doubt over due by several weeks.~ He smirked, sending her into a fake pout and Ron into his 3rd snickering fit of the morning.  
  
Harry thought carefully for a minute before he patterned a carefully constructed spell to reverse his little accident without reversing everything in the castle.  
  
~Hey Ron, how bout a little help here. Just check my spell weave to make sure I don't disrupt any necessary and previously set spells.~  
  
Composing himself and looking it over closely, Ron nodded. ~Its fine Harry, and I think I can use the residues to shield our clothes so your spell won't have been entirely a waste.~  
  
~Great~ With tightly controlled concentration, he released the spell, hoping it would only affect what he intended it to. Thankfully, it worked and Ron was able to use the residues so they were left with very bright, but heavenly silent pajamas.  
  
(Note: Ron's talent in manipulating magical fields and modifying spells is like Hermione's empathy in that it is outside of his normal magic and can still be used when that's all wonky – like working on a different level of consciousness or with something everyone else sees as invisible.)  
  
They spent the next five minutes in a collective trance setting up the basic shields and power filters they needed in order to control their magic. They each had access to enormous magical power and reserves. However, a series of events had left them without what healers would call normal magical 'gates' or 'locks,' which allowed a wizard to manipulate the specific power and range of the spell. They had to create them themselves. After Dumbledore had died, they had been worried that they would be unable to control their magic if they used too much power again, because he had always set up the filters for them, had the occasion arose. However, after a bit of experimentation they discovered that if they went into a specific trance and worked in unison they could control their powers enough to set up their own filters that allowed them to maintain control. Two of them could limit the power, but all three were needed for complete control to be assured. They had actually found it even more effective than when Dumbledore did it, making them to only have to rebuild the filters if they had been almost completely magic-dry.  
  
As they exited the first trance, they decided to leave the more complicated shields, triggers, and defense till later after noticing the presence of two other people in the 'room' (you can't really call a curtained off area a room, can you?), both of which they knew very well.  
  
They snapped their eyes open in almost perfect unison and found Madam Pomfrey standing still looking rather disgruntled, hands on hips, and Professor Dumbledore with his ever-present twinkle and a rather pensive expression on his face.  
  
"Good..." Harry looked around, realizing he didn't know what time of day it was and picked up his wand, muttering "Tempus" to see the time – 2:23 "...afternoon Professor Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey. What can we do for you?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled at them, and cutting off whatever Pomfrey had opened her mouth to say greeted them. "It's good to see you awake Mr. Potter, good afternoon Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley."  
  
"Good afternoon Professor Dumbledore." Chorused Ron and Hermione with great enthusiam, still marveling slightly that he was alive.  
  
"I assume from what you were just doing that you were responsible for the little accident earlier that left many students frozen in mid-phrase as well as its reversal?" He chirped good naturedly.  
  
"Yes, sorry about that Professor." Said Harry  
  
~It's really weird calling him Professor, but I don't think it appropriate to call him Albus, right?~  
  
~Definitely~ affirmed Hermione.  
  
"You see Hermione here is most ticklish and the snitches were making her giggle uncontrollably, making it impossible for anyone to get any sleep. So, having just woken up I tried to freeze them and silence her, but I think I went a little overboard what with my sleepiness and lack of concentration." Harry covered smoothly. Couldn't be hurting the headmaster's feelings after all.  
  
"Ah yes. Quite understandable. My apologies Ms. Granger in my choice for you. I hadn't considered that eventuality." Hermione nodded her acceptance of his apology while heroically keeping a straight face. "I also assume that your reasons for your instructions not to touch you until you all woke were pertaining to the filters you were just placing." He addressed to Ron.  
  
"Yes professor. You see we all had a rather unusual experience a few years back leaving us with none of the traditional power gates, so every time we get tapped out we have to put them back ourselves." Ron replied professionally.  
  
"I see. You do this a lot then?"  
  
~There's the darn twinkle again. What is he up to?~  
  
"Oh no sir, only once or twice in the past." He assured Dumbledore, looking rather worriedly at Madam Pomfrey, who appeared even more concerned and impatient now.  
  
~Yeah, only when fighting and defeating crazed meglomaniac evil Dark Lords and then crossing magical planes into other dimensions. Well...at least this is the only time we've ever been this tapped out. Otherwise it would be like, oh, once every two months for the past 4 years or so.~ Commented Harry. Ron sent him a mental slap and a picture of a pink, furry Voldemort in the banana slippers Harry was wearing, before turning back to addressing Dumbledore and an increasingly impatient Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Only when our magical reserves get too low, which is rather rare. The other reason is Harry here tends to throw people across rooms when startled in his sleep."  
  
~You did not just tell him that.~  
  
"Oh dear. Yes, I can see how physical contact or even examination wouldn't be very good idea then, and if you have none of your normal shields even minor spells would set you off." Said Dumbledore, twinkling even more after a small glance at the now frantic nurse.  
  
Hermione, resonating mischief chose this moment to speak up. "Yes, Madam Pomfrey in our world just kept a permanent shield and collection of specific spells around Harry's bed in the infirmary. That way she wouldn't have to worry about setting Harry off if he was unconscious by performing monitoring and power binding/sheilding charms so she could work, they were already in place."  
  
Dumbledore cocked his head to one side, picking up on her phrasing. "His bed?"  
  
~'Mione I am going to kill you.~ Harry growled at her, wincing slightly at Madam Pomfrey's calculating look.  
  
Hermione, fully enjoying her position of advantage and making Harry uncomfortable ignored him other than making sure he got the waves of emotional intent that were reminiscent of a cat licking her lips before diving into the cream. Ron in the meantime was struggling to keep from bursting out laughing.  
  
"Harry was a rather frequent visitor to the hospital wing. Actually, to say that he's has spent a lot of time here is the understatement of the century. He was practically on a first name basis with Madam Pomfrey by the end of his first year. Of course she normally ended up using 'Mr. Potter' since she was frequently at him about being more careful for whatever stupid thing he had done last." Madam Pomfrey hadn't stopped looking at Harry since Hermione had started, and he was starting to feel very uncomfortable.  
  
~Um, Ron? A little help here?~ Harry pleaded.  
  
~Sorry, mate. You're on your own. There is no way I'm getting between Madam Pomfrey and a patient she is that keen on. Besides, 'Mione and I owe you one. It was you, after all, that kept us out so long, and then you had the gall to be the last one to wake so we had to put up with Madam Pomfrey and her rants for a whole day. ~ Ron replied, his mind-voice filled with humor as Hermione continued.  
  
"Our Madame Pomfrey always used to say she knew Harry better than she knew her own two hands because by the end of his fourth year he'd more than tripled the school record for most visits to the hospital wing in a student's entire stay at Hogwarts. One year he only lasted 5 minutes off of the Hogwarts express, and that was how long it took him to him to her  
  
"But it wasn't my fault the Dementors made me pass out!" Harry complained from the bed before he was silenced by Madame Pomfrey with a scathing look.  
  
~I am sooooooooooo going to get you for this 'Mione.~ he growled at her.  
  
~I think not my dear Shadow. We owe you already for the stunt in Dumbledore's office. It was you're spells that put us all out for more than two weeks. Besides, I'm not nearly done. Save the threats for when they're truly deserved.~ she mocked wickedly  
  
"Yes, the poor dear passes out from Dementors, or at least he did until he learned to conjure a corporeal patronus at the end of his third year. Oh Madame Pomfrey, you might want to check his left calf extra careful, I think he got Dementor blood on it a few weeks ago and the effects still haven't faded entirely." At her words Pomfrey's head snapped to look down at his leg, eyeing it almost predatorily. Harry glanced at Dumbledore who was merely listening attentively, his mouth quirking ever so slightly on one side, indicating his amusement at Harry's inevitable plight.  
  
"A corporeal patronus at the age of 13. How extraordinary. What form did it take?'  
  
"A stag." Harry grunted as Madam Pomfrey reached over to poke at where the injury supposedly was, hitting a particularly tender spot and tutting at his reaction. Dementors blood always left a nasty bruise-like sensation for several weeks after getting hit and it hurt like the devil if anyone hit it, much less prodded it intentionally. There had been too many more severely wounds after the Final Battle for Harry to pay attention and ask for a little temporary discomfort to be subsided. He'd definitely had much worse.  
  
Ron and Hermione were wearing twin smirks. Unfortunately for him, they knew almost all of what constituted as much worse, and somehow he knew this wasn't over yet.  
  
Ron picked up where Hermione left off. "Oh, and then there was that one year you almost missed the train back because you were captured forced into a blood ritual and held under the cruciatus for several minutes, all the while walking on that broken leg. It still bothers you doesn't it? Maybe you should get it looked at." Pomfrey was now frantically scribbling down the last few injuries Ron had listed off in order to check them, and regardless of the fact that they were still some of the more minor injuries he had accumulated and we over 4 years old, he had no doubt he'd be getting those checked in full as well. Yes, planning for revenge will definitely be high on the priority list of things to do while tied to a hospital bed.  
  
Hermione, seeming to sense that anymore attention on the cause of his previous excursions here would not end pretty wrapped up the story.  
  
"Anyways, Harry spent so much time here after a while Poppy simply assigned him a bed permanently, set up the spells, kept a few books, pictures and things for him in a side table, a trunk for all the gifts of admirers, and put his name on a small plaque above the bed so anyone bringing him in would know where to put him."  
  
~My turn Artemis.~ Harry said with a sly grin.  
  
~Uh oh.~ they said in unison  
  
"Yes." Harry admitted, catching Dumbledore's attention with a twinkle of his own, "But if memory serves after both of them ended up with them own beds right next to mine during fifth year, especially after Hermione here survived a near-miss with a Dementor's kiss and got stuck in mid transf- figuration, resulting in her...unusual eyes."  
  
'Ooo that was close, don't want Dumbledore knowing bout our animagi forms quite yet,' he thought. Hermione had been the first one to transform, but she'd done it in a panic after being attacked by far too many Dementors for her to drive off alone. The Dementor was about to start his kiss after sealing its lips, but due to their bond she'd been able to actually transfer her soul and consciousness to the bond (how, even she didn't know) for long enough to attempt the animagus transformation. She'd done it incompletely, but it was enough to break the Demetor's hold, both physically and mentally and she'd managed to escape. However, the experience had left her with cat's eyes permanently, and her time residing in the bond had awoken her empathic skills.  
  
At this point Madam Pomfrey's head swiveled to look at Hermione, and started eyeing her the same way she had Harry.  
  
~Ok Shadow. I give. Sorry 'bout spilling. Pleassssseee, don't tell too much more. We didn't tell all that much about you considering. Come on. We're sorry.~ Hermione said almost panicky, starting to pale much as Harry had when faced with the nurse's close scrutiny.  
  
~Oh don't worry. I'm done with you for now Sekhmet (another nickname of Hermione's-see below 4 explanation). Now onto Morpheus.~ he taunted, giving them the mental equivalent of rubbing one's hands together in anticipation.  
  
Madam Pomfrey had started to move over to Hermione to examine her eyes, now satisfied Harry didn't need immediate attention, but froze as he continued.  
  
"Ron was given the honor of his own bed after he fell out of Gryffindor tower. The results of that were nowhere near the most severe injuries he's ever gotten, although he does have a rather nasty scar on his arm from the glass cutting into it as he tried to catch himself. It had some nerve damage that never really healed and should be checked out eventually, but is not much of a concern." That particular experience had been at the very beginning of their training, when they were attacked anytime anywhere by members of the Order of the Phoenix and the Hogwart's staff to teach them, in Moody's words, 'Constant Vigilance.'  
  
Harry had said all of this as if lost in memory before popping right out of it and gracing Dumbledore with an all too innocent smile, although from the look in Dumbledore's eyes he knew all too well what Harry was doing.  
  
"What's really rather remarkable is we were all put into our old beds. Those were fun days, sir. Sorry, I got lost in the past. Is there anything you wish to speak to us about right now?"  
  
Dumbledore looked around absently in his 'looking pensive but really stalling for time to collect my thoughts' pose, taking in the three rather pale teens and Madam Pomfrey who could not seem to decide who she should inspect and seemed about to pull her hair out being unable to examine them all properly with their undivided attentions. Deciding to make a tactical retreat so that he too wasn't on the receiving end of her wrath, Dumbledore made a fast decision. After all, even the most powerful wizard in the world, is no match for an angry mediwitch on the prowl.  
  
"It sounds like you all have had many adventures, and I was originally here to try and continue our previous discussion, but I am afraid I have some rather urgent business in ensuring my school remains standing and deterring a full out war between three of my Professors so you must excuse me. I'll leave you to Poppy's excellent care and I will be back in a couple of hours to continue our discussion." After noticing the nurse's stern glare, he amended, "Providing Poppy allows me of course." The nurse gave him a satisfied nod. "Well, Poppy, I will leave you to your patients, and I will hopefully see you later." And with that he left the curtained-off area in a hurry, leaving the three to the mercy of a rather irate medi-witch.  
  
~We are all in soooooo much trouble.~ moaned Ron.  
  
~I could have told you that from the moment I woke up here~ Harry sighed ~But you guys had to go giving her more ammo.~  
  
~Yes, well since we're all stuck here together, let's call it even, huh?~  
  
~Sure thing. I think we're gonna need all the help we can get.~  
  
Sweeping them with a stern look that rivaled McGonnagal at her worst, Madam Pomfrey, hands on hips addressed her new victims, who were paling more every second. "As I am finally allowed to examine my own patients, I will now conduct a fully examination of each of you so I can start a medical record for each of you, seeing as there isn't one in this dimension." At this all three of them gulped, Harry most noticeably as he was sure a full examination and compilation of all past injuries could take weeks, possibly months. "I expect you all to be fully cooperative," her glare got even more threatening, "and none of you are to leave your beds until I say so."  
  
"Now, I'm going to start with a chart of general information pertaining to your past stays here, since you all are apparently not too concerned about any injuries you might have." Eyeing her victims, she opted for starting with the one she had the most information on so far.  
  
"Mr. Potter, how many visits have you made to the infirmary, and how many were long term, requiring you to stay overnight?"  
  
Harry ducked his head and mumbled something. "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, what was that?"  
  
Looking up nervously he repeated, "I'm not sure Poppy, I'll have to count. Could you perhaps continue with Hermione and Ron first?"  
  
She eyed him, her gaze softening a bit at the use of her first name and his obvious sincerity and nodded, continuing on with Hermione and Ron as Harry tried to tally up his many visits to the infirmary.  
  
~Good luck Harry~ Hermione sent sympathetically. ~Even I stopped counting after about your 150th visit. I'd say about 200, with around half of those being overnight, but I could be short by even as many as 50 for the total visits.~  
  
~Thanks ever so much for getting me into this. You know she never would have been so keen on knowing if you hadn't started.~  
  
Hermione just huffed at him and turned her full attention back to the interrogation.  
  
Finally, after almost 20 minutes and for the others what was about 15 questions, Harry spoke up rather sheepishly, taking a deep breath. "284 visits to the infirmary and 127, give or take a few, of those were with at least one night spent here." Seeing her wide eyes and the impending explosion, Harry continued quickly, trying to explain and babbling at practically light speed. "I don't know if anyone told you, but there was a war where we were the past for years, so most of the overnight visits were in the last 4 years – I practically lived in the infirmary." His voice faded on the last word as he noticed his speech had done little, and all three were staring at him.  
  
"Wow Shadow! That's more than I would have ever guessed. Impressive, even for you." Ron said with false bravado, as the first one to break out of their shock.  
  
Privately he sent Harry a message with more than little fear directed towards Madam Pomfrey, who was now spluttering over Ron, staring wide-eyed at Harry.  
  
~Mate, I think you should have lied. She looks like she's going to have a heart attack and I don't think we'll ever get you out of here after that. Even being best mates with you I only racked up 62 visits with 39 being overnighters. All of the overnighters were from the war too.~  
  
~For once I agree. Goodness gracious Harry even I never thought it would be that many. I have 76 visits with 51 overnights, what with being petrified in second year and the aftermath and all, but that's nowhere near close. And this is not our Madam Pomfey we're dealing with either who has had 8 years to get used to your accident-proneness. She's had all of one day, and is as bad as Poppy was in the beginning. I think maybe you should put on the puppy face and hope to survive the next ten minutes.~  
  
~Yeah mate, and avoid the question as to how long your longest stay was and with all of them what's about average. She just about fainted when 'Mione said 2 months because she was petrified, followed by a wonderful rant. If after what you just said she hears that your average stay was about half a week or more and with 3 months being your longest stay I think you'll be put in a glass bubble for life if she has her way.~  
  
~Yeah~ said Harry dejectedly ~I agree, but I think I'd rather get some of the hysterics over with now than deal with he when she finds out I'm lying. She's sure to do that spell that gives a read out of all past injuries, and she's have noticed that I'll have a lot more past injuries than I should have.~  
  
~True. Well, good luck Shadow. At least the heat is off of us, and you can always disapparate and then deal with her later if it gets too much...course then you'll have to explain that too.~ Ron replied as if he was considering the idea himself. What they had affectionately dubbed 'Poppy Purgatory' several years ago was not exactly a pleasant experience, no matter how physically well one left afterwards.  
  
Harry looked as if he was trying to dissolve into the floor as Poppy (I'm tired of writing Madam Pomfrey) stalked over to the foot of his bed and slammed her clipboard down onto the small table that adorned the floor tiles there.  
  
"What. On. EARTH. Have. You. Been DOING. With yourself child!" She screeched, heaving a breath in between each punctuated word. "What was I doing with you to let you get away with it!"  
  
~Oh my. Harry, you'd better do something quick. She's too riled up for me to reach her with a projection.~ Hermione babbled at him, rather flustered from the strong emotions she couldn't block out, continuing to mutter in the back of their minds about natural empath inhibitors. ~Why, on Smoldywart's dead corpse, of all the people in the world do the two people who can break through my shields and completely block me have to be Poppy and Sirius. The two people in all of the order, outside of Mrs. Weasley, that have the worst tempers and often don't listen to reason. In all the Death Eaters' cursed names and graves, why them! Oh of course Albus can calm them since he simply uses Legilmency and mind suggestions, but noooooo, I can't do it because they freakin' BLOCK EMPATHIC PROJECTIONS!~  
  
As Hermione continued her mental rant, Poppy hadn't halted her verbal assault on the room, now screaming towards the right curtain about 'irresponsible headmasters,' 'invincibility complexes,''rash, irresponsible youths,' and 'accident-prone Potter offsrping' while pacing back and forth in the small section of the hospital wing. In other words, the usual.  
  
Harry, quickly formed an imperfect, but hopefully effective plan. He figured if he calmed down Poppy, Hermione would calm down with her since most of Hermione's problem was she couldn't block out Poppy's emotions almost at all, even with Ron helping as he was. He decided to try an even cheaper and more underhanded of an old classic ploy.  
  
Putting on his best 'sad puppy dog face' per Hermione's original suggestion he practically whimpered aloud, "I'm sorry Madam Pomfrey, I really am. I tried to stay out of trouble truly I did. I didn't ask for my parents to be murdered when I was a baby. Voldemort's been after me for as long as I can remember. I was just trying to stay alive, and its all thanks to you're wonderful care that I'm here today. Thank you so much for everything from before, even if it wasn't really you. You're the best mediwitch I know. I promise I'll be a good patient and do everything you tell me. Please don't be mad at me." He ended with his best begging, innocent child voice and expression.  
  
He had morphed himself just the slightest so he looked younger and more helpless, figuring he had to exercise his powers anyways to break through any remaining trace residue in his magical channels so it wouldn't build up and need Ron's attentions, so he might as well use his metamorphmagus powers to an advantage, and in her current state, Poppy probably wouldn't notice.  
  
His first words had caught her attention, especially the Voldemort, and his Dobby-like impression at the end must have really impressed her, because she showed an almost immediate about-faced in attitude that if she hadn't been so terrifying before and the three of them weren't in such control of their emotions would have had them rolling around on the floor in laughter.  
  
"Oh you poor thing brave thing. I can't believe you say his name! What all of you have had to go through. Of course I'm not mad at you, just very shocked and slightly appalled at how many injuries you must have." She paused and gave him a rueful look. "Of course knowing your family, I should have expected something of the sort. Well we might as well get all of this over with so let me go get a... lot more parchment to put your records on and a slight calming draught for myself and then we'll continue your examinations. And please, call me Poppy." With a fond smile at him she turned around and left the 'room.'  
  
As soon as she left, Harry morphed back into his older self once more, and turned to smile at the now quiet and calm Hermione.  
  
~Feeling better now?~  
  
~Yes, thank you Harry. I must say I'm impressed. That has got to be the fastest you have ever calmed her down, although you always did have a talent for that.~  
  
~Must be the long-term exposure~ Harry replied wryly.  
  
~Brilliant plan mate. Couldn't have done better myself. What's she gonna do when you duck out of here first chance you get though?~ (ron)  
  
~She'll get over it. She always does, and I always remain her favorite patient.~ Said Harry unconcernedly. He'd save the concern for when he was actually facing that Poppy. After all, Poppy was apparently something that didn't change much no matter what dimension you were in.  
  
***********  
  
Wow, 6000 more words! There's actually about another 12 pages to this chapter, but I figured it's too long already and that you'd want a new chapter now. I couldn't check all of it so I cut this one off here and will get the next out probably tomorrow.  
  
For the number of Harry's hospital visits: I know it seems extreme, but I averaged about 30-35 per year for 8 years overall. I myself have probably seen to a doctor or physical therapist for about 40-45 separate visits this year, and if you're in Hagrid's classes and intensive DADA w/ quidditch and/or a war, every year should at least come close 2 that.  
  
Plz. review but remember, be gentle – I can use all the help I can get, but you don't have 2 read if you don't like and flames aren't fun (not that any of my wonderful reviewers have sent me any).  
  
Again squeaks and lemon drops to all and I'll add in a few canary creams cuz I'm in a good mood having finished the I.B.  
  
'Quick' recap of special powers and info for anyone confused:  
  
All are animagi – Hermione is some sort of cat  
  
Hermione is an empath, awakened due to spending a short period with her soul essentially balanced between Harry and Ron's bodies on their bond after an encounter with a Dementor.  
  
Harry is a metamorphmagus (the whole hair growing thing and all makes it work)  
  
Ron's powers are hard to describe, but he essentially has the ability to act like a magic-doctor, balancing power levels, checking signatures, channeling or helping channel/block Harry and Hermione's powers etc. He can also block Harry's scar and the connection with Voldemort. That how he originally got his nickname, Morpheus, by guarding Harry's dreams.  
  
Their nicknames: Harry is Shadow  
  
Hermione is Artemis - bast and Sekhmet are half-cat goddesses in Egyptian mythology, each the opposite of each other. While Bast is the maiden, Sekhmet is the crone. Bast is the protector while Sekhmet is the creator, destroyer, and wisdom. All fit Hermione, but they can't combine. Artemis is greek equivalent is sometimes represented as half-cat as well. She is the maiden goddess, but also has lesser worshiped characteristics like wisdom and psychic powers. She is the huntress and protector – there are direct parallels to harry's animagi form (which you don't know). When Ron and Harry get mad at her or frustrated they tease her by calling her either bast or Sekhmet, knowing she knows what they're implying, either old and stuck up or young and ditzy.  
  
Ron is Morpheus: originally for his ability to enter dreams and stop Harry's from Voldemort. 


	6. Sister Act

Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling. I don't own any of this and as much as I love reading HP, wouldn't want to be in charge of writing the real thing!  
  
I know I promised, but I didn't count on spending a week and a half in the hospital. Apparently traveling with pneumonia and then staying out in the rain because your parents locked the door and forgot to give you a key is not the best idea in the world.  
  
Just to make it up to all of you here's two very long chapters and another one within the next week. I hope they're not too confusing. I wanted to do more POV's but I was getting confused and my sick brain won't think in that many directions, so tell me if its too bizarre, hard to understand etc. ( I know you will any ways cuz you're all great reviewers)  
  
I can't believe I got so many reviews! You all rock.  
  
Thanks so much to gaul1, solar1, psalatino, Lady Shang, Darcey, and Quacjen for reviewing.  
  
Naia: Love ur stories n thanks for reviewing mine. I always find it strange when so much happens and Ron, Harry and Hermione don't change at all in relation to each other or change completely, so I tried to make Ron still slightly thoughtless but more mature, Hermione still a rule lover but more than willing to see reason and Harry..well..grown up. I also always think that after going through something like they did you have to have a certain amount of craziness and humor about it – glad you like it.  
  
danniegirl85: Ur story's great. N yeah, 300 is really big number but I'm convinced Poppy is of very good constitution.  
  
Wytil: I'm not sure if everyone is gonna find out about dimension travelers quite yet or if its gonna be a secret, but I'm leaning towards more of a secret – makes things more interesting and get rid of some other problems with Hermione and such.  
  
Syron13: sorry bout not updating. Escape is coming up, but not as easy as they think n the Snape- harry confrontation should be very interesting indeed, but its not coming till chapter 9 at least – too much else 2 do n say!  
  
GwEnDoLyN P. MaLfOy – Poppy's one of my fav characters n she's really fun 2 do so I had lots of fun. Hope you like the next few chapters.  
  
Romm – sneakers will be uncovered very shortly and I think sneaking implies tentative trust and interest, but you'll see.  
  
Hope you all like it! My brain is currently confused so the language is even more a mix of Brit and American English than normal – my sincerest apologies.  
  
"regular speech"  
  
~ telepathy/mindspeech ~  
  
'thoughts'  
  
***Last Chapter***  
  
~Not again. Please tell me Poppy is on vacation.~ he practically later...  
  
Poppy: "As I am finally allowed to examine my own patients, I will now conduct a fully examination of each of you so I can start a medical record for each of you, seeing as there isn't one in this dimension." At this all three of them gulped, Harry most noticeably as he was sure a full examination and compilation of all past injuries could take weeks, possibly months.  
  
********  
  
Chapter 6  
  
6 hours, 23 interruptions, 8 visitation attempts and about 14 screaming fits later, Madam Pomfrey had finally gotten a near-complete list of all of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's past significant injuries and a some idea of how the more important or unusual ones, like a puncture wound from a very large basilisk's fang, had occurred. She had also managed to treat Harry's leg and several other rather minor lingering injuries the three of them hadn't bothered to heal yet - they were fully capable of doing so, but they just hadn't had the energy or the time. Then she proceeded to drug the food the house elves brought up for them, knocking them out for a good 14 more hours.  
  
That night, the hospital doors were shut after an alarm was put on the door by a very satisfied and gloating mediwitch, leaving 3 quietly sleeping dimension travelers who were going to be very mad when they woke up, and two crafty, gleeful, and most importantly 2 invisible visitors.  
  
The next morning, Harry woke groggily from a very nice rest with a groan. "I am going to kill that rotten witch. I can't believe she did that to me again!"  
  
Not that he didn't love getting the sleep, but being tricked into it grated on his nerves and it always took him forever to wake up, which was one of the reasons why Poppy loved to do it in his world. It was about the only time he wouldn't fling her to the other side of the room when she woke him up.  
  
Ron and Hermione who were still half asleep sent him grumbled grunts of agreement, which were entirely expected.  
  
However, he also got an answer he was not expecting. A voice full of irony that he had not hoped to hear again floated to him from the once empty chair. And I, my ssssilly friend, can't believve that you all fellll for that again. Shhhe mussst have lotssss of experienccce with Pottersssss.  
  
Vixen?!!! Exclaimed all three in parseltongue, opening their eyes and sitting bolt right up, turning to look at the chair just next to Harry's bed.  
  
Once again though, the expected was not to be. For while, yes, the beautiful silver and scarlet snake they had come to know as Vixen was lounging on the arm rest of the chair, she was not alone. The chair was empty to the normal eye, but they were not normal.  
  
A very clear red aura laced with silver, much like Harry's own looked before he accessed his full power was lounging lazily in mid air. He also saw the tell tale power signatures of an invisibility cloak. Tsk tsk, people today trying to sneak around while not bothering to cloak their auras or magical artifacts. Of course very few people had enough power or control to actually see auras and he had never bothered until he started getting special training, but still, it was the principle of the matter!  
  
"Take off the invisibility cloak very slowly and place it at your feet." He growled menacingly, pulling his wand and training it on the chair as Ron and Hermione did the same. Sure they could all do wandless magic, but without the more advanced controls placed first the spells would turn out like his silencing spell earlier.  
  
"Wow. Chill there." The voice said again as the invisibility cloak was removed to reveal a human of the female variety and appearing to be about 16 years of age sitting in the chair. She had long, silky black hair, a slightly tanned complexion, and a slim athletic build. She also looked very much at home in the hospital wing. However, what struck Harry, Ron and Hermione the most was the shade of her eyes. They were the exact same shade of emerald green as Harry's were and she was currently using them to study each of them very acutely. Furthermore, she didn't appear at all appalled by their use of parseltongue. Merely fascinated if her shrewd glance towards the snake and back to them was any indication.  
  
When she finally got to Harry's face their eyes connected and she jumped slightly, seeing her eyes in his face. After all, 'eyes as green as a fresh pickled toad' are not exactly common. And they rarely twinkled in the exact same way as Dumbledore's did. However, here were two people with both those odd characteristics applying to their eyes.  
  
With a slight quirk of her mouth and a glint of mischief in her eyes she continued, hands raised and palms out in the muggle symbol of surrender. "I'm not here to kill you or anything. I've already been on the receiving end of some of your hexes. If anything I'd say I was the one in danger here. Quite amazing if I do say so myself, although I personally favored what you all did to McGonnagal and Snape. Absolutely brilliant prank work if a bit rushed and lacking an appropriate audience. Decided I had to meet the masterminds behind it, so here I am." She ended with a rather disarming grin. "Plus, I couldn't miss the opportunity to show up my godfather, the twins, and Dumbledore by being the first to break Pomfrey's perimeter defense."  
  
At that they all laughed, and realizing she posed no real threat lowered their wands.  
  
"I take it she laced your food with sleeping potion. Don't worry, she does it to all of her regular customers, and it seems she never gets tired of it either." Harry groaned and fell back onto the bed.  
  
"I know. Believe me I know."  
  
~She's telling the truth, and she's horribly curious to find out who we are. A lot like we were before the war actually~ commented Hermione, analyzing the readings she was receiving from the girl.  
  
~She's got lots of psychic potential too, although none active.~ Said Ron speculatively. He was one of the few people in the world that could safely awaken latent talents, although unfortunately he had only harnessed that ability after all of their other powers had awakened under extreme duress and other unusual manners. Some of them he couldn't have done anyways since except in extreme cases only talents with partially open channels can be awakened. During the war they had used Ron's ability to their greatest advantage, awakening as many latent talents as possible and putting them to use. Investigating gifts and their training had become a hobby of sorts for all of them, seeing as between them they had a variation or degree of just about anything you could think of from beast speaking (parseltongue and corresponding animagi forms only) and telepathy to morphing and elemental magics.  
  
~That's all very interesting, but what I want to know is why she looks so much like me. She could be my sister! I have this strange feeling I've known her forever.~  
  
There was a slight snort, but Harry either ignored it or just didn't hear it.  
  
~Good question Inspector Gadget. Why don't you ask that to the only person in the room that knows the answer and isn't part of this conversation?~ Ron said  
  
Or you could asssk me, you know. I may not be a persssson but I am cccertainly more intelligent that you three bozossss. If you had bothered to remember that I wassss the one that had shocked you sssso much in the firsssst placccce I could have told you that she wassss no danger. Vixen interjected  
  
Harry started a bit at the voice before switching into parseltongue. Niccce of you to join the conversssation, although itsss not nicccce to eassssedrop, assss you well know. Good point though. How did you get here, assss in thissss dimension anywaysssss? He said pointedly, still unmoving although senses alert, fully aware of the scrutiny he was receiving.  
  
I have abssssolutely no idea. You realllly should have exsssspected it though. I mean I am your familiar of sssortsssss. Ssspeaking of which, Aetra, Lily, Kendo and Silassss are all here asss well. That ssstupid nazzzzi of a nursssee has thrown all of us out countlesssss timesss in the passst few weeksss. I finally got the idea to try and hitch a rid with a human, but they haven't had much luck either until thisssss brilliant little lady. Vixen tilted her head at the girl and then slithered to a warm spot near to where Harry's head had been on the pillow, having finally made it up the bed. They all relaxed the rest of the way as Vixen said this. The snake wouldn't have made any such claims of harmlessness unless she was absolutely positive.  
  
Well that issss good to know. I wassss beginning to missss all of you and I don't know what we would have done when we were awake long enough to feel the absssenccce of the bondssss.  
  
Actually cut in Ron, Thissss issss probably part of the reasssson that the ssspelll continued to drain ussss after we had already arrived. It wasss probably bringing them over asss extensionssss to ourssselvess. I don't underssstand it, but it fitssss with the energy drainage I sssaw.  
  
Thankssss for that Eissstein – be careful or you jussst might turn into Hermione here. All I can sssay issss that you owe ussss big time. It isss highly unpleasssant to be in the middle of a niccce invigorating tryssst with a handsome, cold ssssnake one moment and ssssucked into a gaping hole in the universssal fabric to a new world the next, not to mention without one'ssss partner. Vixen complained quite indignantly.  
  
Oh I did not need to hear that! exclaimed Ron  
  
Before Ron could insult the rather touchy snake, Hermione intervened. Our apologiessss for the inconvenience Vixxxxen, but we were not intending on doing any traveling ourssseelvesss. It issss wonderful to ssssee you. she said placatingly  
  
Apology accepted. Vixen said stuffily before breaking into a snake's version of a grin.  
  
It issss wonderful to be here asss well, regardlessss of the annoyanccce in the meansss of transssport. I can't believe you would ever conssssider leaving me behind! However, the girl'sss identity issss her own ssssecret, much asss your'sss isss, sssso even though I can tell you, I think it bessst if you asssk her on your own, and explain thisss asss well.  
  
Alwayssss ever sssso helpful Ron replied, laced with sarcasm  
  
Harry slipped his wand back up his sleeve and turned to the girl. With a mirror image of her slight smirk he addressed her. "I'm Harry. And these two are Hermione and Ron. Welcome to my humble corner in this home away from home, fully equipped with jailers and drugged food, as well as screeching alarm bells and overly white everything." At a slightly hissing he hurriedly added, "And this lovely little lady who you so kindly allowed to hitch a ride in your master infiltration plan is Vixen, one of my familiars." He held out his hand to the girl and she took it, firmly shaking it.  
  
"Aurora. And thank you for your impeccable hospitality. Your décor is absolutely astonishing and getting in proved a worthy and exciting challenge." Eyeing him up and down she gave a slight grimace. "I see you are all victims of Dumbledore's fashion."  
  
Hermione snorted. "And I take it you have been a fellow sufferer." With a smile at the girl she added, "My apologies for hexing you before. We were merely startled."  
  
Auroras face took on a slightly sad quality and smiled back with a nod of acknowledgement. "Understandable and no need to apologize. I don't think I'll ever forget McGonnagal tied up in her own ears and hair colored orange and pink! Even we, Fred and George and I, haven't been able to pull off something quite that good on McGonnagal on such short notice."  
  
Ron shook his head wisely. "One of our greatest accomplishments to date I must say. Congratulations for being the first to successfully penetrate out domain outside of Pomfrey's knowledge."  
  
Aurora nodded with mock severity, "I know. You're standing in the presence of greatness. Of course escaping Poppy is just a family thing. Some of my other quirks are far more interesting and unique. Speaking of which," she smoothly manipulated topics, "How on earth did you all come to be parseltongues? I mean it's incredibly cool but its also supposed to be one of the rarest gifts in the world and here in the infirmary are three!" She quirked her eyebrow at Harry in question.  
  
Harry, who had long ago learned to lie masterfully without blinking an eye simply continued, amused at how such a simple question they were unprepared for could make Ron and Hermione freeze up. Their reaction was only obvious to him, but still! Of course, they hadn't lived 10 years with the Dursleys covering up for bruises, accidents, and numerous other magical mishaps...  
  
"We had an accident with a very nasty magical snake a few years ago. We would have died, but Vixen here, being the wonderful lady she is, helped save us. The accident, needless to say, left us with some odd side effects and links to snakes, one of them being the ability to speak parseltongue.  
  
~Yes, a nasty snake by the name of Voldemort, and I think 13 direct run ins in 8 years with the worst sissy of a Dark Lord ever is a bit of an understatement.~ Said Hermione wryly.  
  
~Oh yes, and 'some odd side effects' is a very good summary of our abilities Harry.~said Ron, laced with sarcasm.  
  
~Well what did you want me to say? Lets try this: Voldemort tried to kill me when I was 1, after killing my parents, and it backfired destroying his body, transferring his power to me, allowing me to speak parsletongue. I then grew up in the muggle world and went to Hogwarts, when she obviously has never seen me here before, where I learned I could speak in my second year when the Chamber of Secrets was opened and I ended up killing a giant basilisk and a 16 yr old Tom Riddle as a consequence. After he came back through a dark ritual using my blood during my fourth year I was charged with killing him and in order to make sure you would be able to help and protect me we performed a blood-sibling ritual that bound our blood, souls and magic together, allowing you two to speak parseltongue?~  
  
~Right. In that case, good cover up Harry.~ Ron said in a congratulatory.  
  
~That's what I thought.~  
  
"Cool...I think. Sorry, didn't mean to imply dying is cool, but I never knew that parseltongue could be 'learnt' that way." Aurora said excitedly.  
  
Neither did, I until now and I'm a ssssnake. Sssstrange isssn't it, and here I thought I wass the one who gave you the powersss. Hmmm, wonder why I don't remember that. Maybe itsss becaussse the sssstory wasss a ridiculousss but rather nicccely conssstructed lie?  
  
Harry glared at vixen. Hey, I resssent being called a liar. Everything I sssaid wassss true.  
  
Yessss agreed Hermione with barely controlled laughter, but I think that wasss the mossst abbreviated version of the life of Harry Potter the world hasss ever ssseen.  
  
Not thissss world. Said Harry cheekily.  
  
Hmmph. You lot should take over for fate and dessstiny. You could get out of jussst about any messs with time you got into on thossse ssssilve tonguesss Vixen paused a moment, Or maybe not. The world would never ssssurvive with all the trouble you lot attract.  
  
All three were now glaring at the snake, and Aurora was supremely confused. "Um, hello?"Aurora interjected hesitantly. She didn't want to seem overly pushy, but she also had to get in all her questions. I mean, Madam Pomfrey was due to open up shop any minute and if, or more likely when she was found she'd be in for a very nasty hiding and she wanted to make it worth it.  
  
They all looked up rather sheepishly. "Sorry, vixen's being cheeky." Hermione explained.  
  
Am not!  
  
"But, yeah, we didn't know either until it happened. It was a very close call and have never found another case of it happening."  
  
~Well, she doesn't seem disgusted~  
  
They all exchanged another quick look before Harry continued tentatively. "So, does this mean you don't mind that we're parselmouths? You don't think we're evil?"  
  
"Of course not! Well, I don't know you're not evil, but after what you did to Snape I couldn't care less." She said with a grin. "Besides, outside of Gred and Forge my next closest friend is a vampire and my godfather is a werewolf, so I think disliking you for being parselmouths would be a little silly hmm?"  
  
~I like her, and anyone who doesn't like Snape is fine by me, even if he did turn out decent in the end. But Gred and Forge? She has to mean my brothers, but what are they doing here still?~  
  
~Dunno. Ask~  
  
"Great. Can you maybe not tell anyone though? I mean, we're not ashamed, its just it tends to cause a fuss." Harry asked carefully. He didn't want to make her think they had anything to hide – suspicion always complicates things  
  
"Of course.. About the pranks then – what were those spells you used.? We're dying to know." She put on her best puppy dog face and waited, quill and parchment ready.  
  
"Well, Harry was the one that did most of that, but first, would we be in reference to the Weasley twins?" Ron said cautiously.  
  
"Yep. We're the marauders second generation, also known as the Raiders, not that that means any thing to you."  
  
At that all of had to restraint snorts, sharing the thought. ~If only she knew.~  
  
"Briefly put, we're the official pranksters of Hogwarts and Fred and George are planning on going into business for themselves after they leave at the end of this year, selling prank items we've come up with. I'll be their partner, but I have a separate career path I want to take." She said enthusiastically, getting the same dreamy look about pranks as most girls would about their boyfriends.  
  
~Well well well. Looks like we have some company in our pursuits of mischief, not that Gred and Forge didn't always fill that position, but I've never even heard of her before. Wonder who her parents are.~ Ron said plottingly, already thinking of pranks to be done.  
  
He had really taken to them after Fred and George had graduated, saying he had to carry on the family tradition, but it also had become one of their only outlets for fun, acceptable to their training because it kept them on their toes and taught them covert ops techniques none of them would have ever even considered otherwise. Sirius of course had been their primary trainer in this.  
  
Unfortunately for Ron though, he was thinking rather loudyly. Hermione, getting tired of the distractions in the back of her mind scolded him slightly testily ~ If you let us get on with the conversation rather than aimlessly speculating maybe we'd actually get some of your questions answered Morpheus. And I would say that if we go just by names, we are far superior. I mean raiders? At least don't go with a direct synonym. Really.~  
  
She switched her full attention back to Aurora. "Sounds wonderful. The spells really weren't all that difficult, just unusually applied."  
  
Harry nodded, "I used a stretching hex combined with an engorgement charm normally used on shrunk clothes on McGonnagal's ears and hair and followed it up with the standard charm used on ribbons to wrap presents. Elastigorgio and ribicorum"  
  
Aurora paused in her writing. "But where did the colors come from? You couldn't possibly have had enough time to do separate charm word just for those."  
  
Hermione didn't bother to correct he on that assumption, but simply went into her lecture mode. "Actually, the colors were a side effect of the spells. You see we modified them to target and work on human ears and hair, but when the three are combined the have the unusual side effect of coloring the appendages orange and pink. You see..."  
  
Before she could continue the lecture that Harry knew from experience would have lasted well over 15 minutes in length on the mechanics of the spells working together, he cut her off, smoothly continuing her past sentence, "..it was a complete accident, but a welcome one which I'm sure Hermione will be glad to explain in detail at a later time if you're interested."  
  
She nodded agreeably, putting up the expected front for Aurora. However, she didn't let Harry off so easily. ~I wasn't finished yet!~ She directed at him indignantly.  
  
~I know 'mione , but I also don't think the hospital wing is a proper place for an extensive lecture on spell modification. Hmm?~  
  
~Oh alright, but I'll be sure to pull her aside once we get out and explain. Wouldn't due to have her use it without full understanding.~  
  
~Quite right.~ Harry agreed, making sure to fully shield his amusement at her academic fervor. They had all found an interest in their studies over the past few years, mainly out of necessity, and Hermione had loosened up a lot, but she still had her funny quirks and strong sense of righteousness, especially when it came to learning.  
  
~And you mister, are getting a full lecture on conversational manners next time I get the chance.~ Hermione added, just before he started speaking again, making him grimace slightly at not getting away with it like he thought he had. Hermione had a unique ability to pound just about anything into him when she wanted to, but she had different ways of doing so, and when she felt it merited she made sure it wasn't a very pleasant experience.  
  
"On Snape we used a modified shoe-tying charm that was combined with a very minor tangling hex, minglus bowesa. The rest was just a stupefy and wingardium leviosa."  
  
Aurora nodded, putting away the parchment and quill. "Simple yet effective, as the best pranks are. You don't mind if we try and adapt this into a sweet or more devious form for merchandise do you?"  
  
"No," said Harry, smiling at the memory of the sweet the twins had created in their world modeled on these spells. "Just provide us with some when we want, or give us the recipe, for personal use only of course."  
  
"Oh, and make sure to test them on people who are already accustomed to the sensation, if you know what I mean." Added Ron with a wink  
  
Aurora smiled back. "Brilliant. Pleasure talking to fellow pranksters." She shook each one's hand professionally.  
  
She leaned back in the chair once more and crossed her legs. "Now that business is done, I must do some reconnaissance for all the curious folk outside since other than your names the only bit of information I know is something I'm sworn to secrecy on."  
  
"Of course."  
  
~Hermione – your turn. We need truth but not a lot of it, since we don't want people accusing us of lying just after they first meet us and we have no clue who she'll tell.~  
  
~Right.~  
  
"Lets make this quick. I think we're running out of time, so how about basic info and I'll swap you. Poppy is sure to be here soon, and as much as she loves keeping me here when I'm injured, I don't think she'd be so happy with me being here at the moment." Aurora suggested, well aware they were probably just as curious about her.  
  
"Too right" agreed Ron and Hermione who had suffered Poppy's wrath while breaking into the hospital wing to see Harry far too many times.  
  
"Sounds fair." Agreed Harry.  
  
(Note: all of the following normal conversation is between Hermione and Aurora until otherwise said.)  
  
"Okay. Age?"  
  
"All of us are 18, give or take a few months."  
  
"16. Where are you from?"  
  
"Originally I'm from just outside of London, Harry's from Surrey, and Ron is from St. Ottery Catchpole. We came from quite far away though."  
  
~Yeah, several dimensions.~  
  
"Middle of nowhere outside of London. So where do you all go to school?"  
  
~What is with this school thing – she knows we're 18 so shouldn't we have graduated?~ Ron said confused.  
  
~Apparently some things are different here Ron~ (mione)  
  
~Really? Like everyone who was dead in our world being alive? I hadn't noticed.~  
  
"We were going to school quite similar to this, but we have left that place for good now I think so we will probably end up trying to go here."  
  
~I do hope so. What a great opportunity to finish our educations!~ Exclaimed Hermione while the other two wisely kept silent.  
  
"I obviously go here. Why are you in the hospital wing, if you don't mind?"  
  
"Exhaustion. The trip took a lot out of us and we had overdone it before hand what with preparing to leave and all. We also met with some unfriendly characters along the way."  
  
~Yes, if you consider Voldemort and his army of about 100,000 deatheaters and over 200,000 dark creatures 'some' and 'unfriendly' and overdoing it taking out the stupidest nastiest Dark Lord of the past few millennia and then traveling dimensions.~  
  
~Thank you for the anecdotes guys, but you did want me to be truthful. How do you propose doing that without glossing over everything a lot?~  
  
"I'm here to visit you. Imagine that! Why are you at Hogwarts?"  
  
"We got lost and when we found we were near Hogwarts we decided to come and visit some old friends, catch up on the news, and maybe stay for a while."  
  
Yessss, a while being a cccentury or more.  
  
Not you too.  
  
Like friend like familiar.  
  
"Okay, I'm satisfied. Hope I get to talk to you all later once you escape. Hogwarts is really great – I'm sure you'd love it here." Aurora ended enthusiastically, standing and picking up her invisibility cloak.  
  
"It was a pleasure to meet you as well Aurora, and thank you for the distraction." Hermione said graciously, always one for manners.  
  
~But we never found out anything!~ Complained Ron  
  
~Oh hush. We'll find out later and she has to go before Poppy comes in for her morning rounds. Besides, at least by then we will have already talked to Dumbledore in full and know more about how much of the truth we should or can actually tell. Less thinking for me.~  
  
~Why Artemis. I think you just admitted to being lazy.~ Ron teased.  
  
~And I think you should know its called a tactical withdrawal.~ She said coolly.  
  
~Yes, well don't expect any help from me in 'tactical planning' until I get all my info then.~  
  
~I think itssss sssafe to sssay she never exxxpected any help at all from you Ronald~ Added vixen.  
  
~Vixen, didn't Hermione tell you earlier that it is rude to easedrop on others' conversations? ~  
  
~Actually~ Hermione said slyly. ~That was Harry, but that is true. Remind me to include vixen in that lecture on manners, and it wouldn't be amiss for you to listen to it as well Ronald.~  
  
~Thanksss a lot Ron~ Vixen grumbled  
  
Just before she left Aurora added to vixen, "And it was a pleasure scheming with you as well vixen. If you get discovered and need help breaking in here again just ask. Shame it takes so much effort for you to talk to me, I found it quite enjoyable."  
  
At that comment the three exchanged a shocked glance.  
  
~None of that psychic potential was active right Ron?~ Harry asked shakily  
  
~Right.~ Ron replied, carefully checking her over again.  
  
In unison they yelled at her "WAIT!"  
  
"Yes?" She asked, one hand on the curtain, the other lowering the invisibility cloak she had been about to don. She was curious as to their strong reaction to her talking to the snake, as it was obviously something they did all the time.  
  
"She mindspoke you?" Asked Harry slowly and on edge. He was now had the sheets clenched in his hands with tension.  
  
"Yes – That's how she ended up hooking a ride with me and helped me get in. I assumed it was one of her talents as a magical snake, is it not?" Wondering what all this was about.  
  
"It is, but only in special cases." He said glancing at vixen nervously, not sure if he wanted to go where this had to lead. Hermione and Ron were each watching him carefully, hoping that this was not just some fluke. If it meant what they thought it would be something Harry had dreamed about his whole life – something they had not dared to hope for here, even after seeing everyone else.  
  
Why didn't you tell me Hissed Harry out of the corner of his mouth at Vixen.  
  
It wasss not mine to tell, and I told you to asssk her. vixen said calmly, tring to lighten the mood a little.  
  
Harry merely grimaced and looked back at Aurora with a dull hope as their eyes connected.  
  
"Which are?" she asked, taking a step closer, although a little unnerved by the emotions he was showing. During all of their talking only polite facades of emotions had flickered back across his, or either of the others', faces or clear mimicries of her own expressions. She knew enough from observing people for so long to know that. But here he was, radiating true tension from the knowledge she had had a discussion with his snake, which he had done several times since she had been here.  
  
Never leaving her eyes he slowly explained. "You see vixen is a soul snake. She can talk telepathically to whomever she had a bond as a familiar with. However, the only other people she can do that with is someone who is.."  
  
"Harry!" Screamed Pomfrey cutting him off. She had obviously come into the hospital wing sometime in the last minute or so while they had all been distracted. "What on earth do you think you are doing up...Aurora Potter! How did you get in here? I would think you were in here enough as it is on you own accord without sneaking in to bother my other patients. What will Lily and James say when I firecall them to tell them you were harassing my patients, even if one of them is your brother?"  
  
Thunk. Apparently even prewarned the shock was too great.  
  
Ooof, someone get the number of that truck!  
  
~Well that would explain the resemblance, not to mention why we don't know her.~ Commented Ron.  
  
"Goodness. Well I guess that's one way to make him stay put. Never thought of using that, but I suppose if it works I might have to try it more often if he's in here as often as he claims he is."  
  
"Oh he is." Chuckled Hermione who had now gotten up to tuck the fainted Harry back into bed affectionately and rescue Vixen from her predicament trapped under Harry's head. "But somehow I think after today you wont get him to do this again. Blackmail is always good though."  
  
"Yes the great Harry Potter, fainting. Oh its even better than Sirius!" Said Ron. He then paused. "Of course if I just found out my parents who I had never met were alive and I had a sister I might have fainted too."  
  
"What in Merlin's name is that animal doing in here?" Screeched Pomfrey, having noticed the snake now settling around Harry's neck.  
  
"Oh that's just Vixen, Harry's familiar." Said Hermione unperturbed, now smoothing down the covers.  
  
"Oh. My apologies then Vixen," she said addressing the sake. "As you probably know I normally make it a policy to allow familiars into the infirmary where I would otherwise not since they are beneficial to their 'masters' recoveries. If I had known you weren't a mere pet I woudn't have thrown you out so often."  
  
Vixen gave a slight hiss Apology accepted. Of course Poppy didn't know that's what it meant.  
  
She then turned her sharp gaze back to the two conscious human dimension travelers. "Back in bed both of you." Ordered Madam Pomfrey sternly before turning to continue scolding Aurora, only to find a girl in a very different state from when she had last been shouting at her.  
  
'Oops. Shouldn't have let that one slip quite yet.' Poppy thought, but once in 15 years wasn't so bad, especially since the girl would have found out in less than an hour anyways.  
  
*******Aurora's POV*******  
  
"Sister? BROTHER?" Aurora said eyes wide, voice at a strangled whisper. Either this was some elaborate joke, which she doubted since Madam Pomfrey seriously disapproved of them, or something very weird was going on here. Looking confoundedly at the unconscious Harry. She had heard all her life about her older brother who had died as a baby due to the treachery of one of her parents' former best friends, taking out Voldemort with him when a killing curse mysteriously rebounded or malfunctioned, no one new the exact specifics of how it all happened. The keyword there was died. So this couldn't be him –could it?  
  
It had been almost scary how at ease she felt with them despite their original intimidating appearance in the Great Hall. In fact she felt so 'at home' talking to them that she'd almost forgot to ask them about who they were – I mean the conversation had definitely taken a long curve in getting there that was definitely outside of her normal style. She had forgotten to ask for last names. Dad always said she had the tact of a bludger bat and the direction of a griffin-fletched arrow when it came to something she was interested in something.  
  
He certainly looked a lot like her Dad, although the long hair, scars, and lack of glasses definitely made him his own person, and his presence and other quirks easily outshadowed his looks making one easily forget the resemblance. But those eyes. She had only ever seen that shade of green before on her mother, in her own reflection...or in pictures of Harry. Even her younger brother David didn't have those green eyes. And what had he been about to say before Madam Pomfrey had come in?  
  
~He wasss going to ssssay that I can only mindssspeak thosssse who are already telepathic or are related by blood to him.~ Vixen said helpfully  
  
Oh. Ohhhhhhh. ~So I'm not telepathic right?~ She tentatively tried out. Sure she had done this earlier, but then she hadn't known she wasn't supposed to be able to.  
  
~Right~  
  
~And you just read my mind and spoke to me and I spoke back right?~  
  
~Right.~  
  
~Which means I'm related by blood to him?~  
  
~Yesss~  
  
~I don't have any cousins do I?~  
  
~Asssss far assss I know, no wizarding onesss.~  
  
~And his name really is Harry?~  
  
~Yesssss~  
  
~Okay. Thanks~  
  
~No problem, and its no strain to talk to you now that Harry's acknowledged the blood bond so feel free to come by and chat or plan excursions anytime.~ Vixen said kindly and quite proud of herself. After all, its not every day you engineer the meeting of your 'master' and a sister from another dimension he had never knew existed.  
  
~Right.~  
  
Normally Aurora was very skeptical and cautious about taking things at face value. Growing up with three marauders and a little brother did that to one. However it's not every day you meet three people you feel like you've known forever and a talking snake, and Madam Pomfrey never went for jokes and rarely let things slip, sooooo...  
  
"I need to sit." Aurora said abruptly.  
  
Madam Pomfrey, who seemed to realize the bombshell that had been dropped on her and the lack of the need for a scolding at the moment nodded, putting down the tray of potions she had brought and kindly and pulled over the chair from beside Harry's bed. After all, she was mostly stern and unyielding when it came to her patients, but that didn't mean she didn't have a heart. She just had realized long ago that it was the only way to make sure they did what she told them.  
  
"How?" Aurora croaked at Hermione, who seemed to be radiating calm and reassurance, something she could definitely do with.  
  
Hermione looked at her sympathetically and with no little bit of sisterly affection. "Suffice it to say we're not from this world. I think we had better wait until Dumbledore comes to check up on us. We still owe him the full story as well and I think your parents as well as a few other people should be there too. I don't want to have to repeat all this."  
  
Aurora simply nodded. She still wasn't sure what to think and she wasn't about to press he luck and miss maybe the only chance she had at finding out.  
  
*****Normal POV*****  
  
~Poor Harry~ Hermione thought. ~What a shock, although definitely a good one.~  
  
~Poor Harry? Hah. After all the shocks he's given us over the years he was overdue. Besides, think of all the wonderful teasing you can do and blackmail to get him to work.~  
  
~Ron~ She said sternly ~You know I haven't had to blackmail either one of you into work since 5th year.~ With a sharp glance across the room at him she added. ~And I better not have to start again~  
  
~No need. I promise I'll be good mommy. Think we should wake him?~  
  
~Of course. I was just waiting to make sure Poppy was calm. An unconscious Harry is always a good distracter otherwise.~  
  
~Smart~  
  
~I know.~  
  
~And smarmy~  
  
~Look who's talking.~  
  
Pulling out her wand she 'enervated' Harry, who came to with a hiss, literally.  
  
I am sssssooooo going to get you for thissss Vixen  
  
Yesssss, but I can alwayssss blackmail you into ssssilenccce with the fact that you fainted. Besssidesss, one would think you would be happy to find out your family wassss alive.  
  
~Yeah mate, and you already got her. You landed on her when you fainted.~Ron supplied helpfully.  
  
~You idiot, Harry. Poppy is here. Thankfully you were so quiet I don't think she noticed. Hermione scolded.  
  
~Oopsss. ~ Harry said guiltily, looking around the room. Indeed, thankfully Poppy was tending to Aurora, checking to make sure that in her shock she hadn't medically got into shock as well.  
  
Hermione shook her head. They never would have made so many slips in a year during the war. They'd have to be much more careful if they wanted to keep some of their secrets. Madam Pomfrey could know a lot of them and already did, but somethings were too hard to explain and the older witch wouldn't fall for half-explanations with medical anomalies like Aurora had.  
  
"Morning Poppy." Harry said, causing the mediwitch to turn around and regard her most troublesome patient, or at least who she was sure would be.  
  
"Good morning Harry. I take it you won't be fainting on us again today?"  
  
"Um yes. Sorry bout that. I hadn't expected to find I had a sister." He said giving the still shocked Aurora a smile.  
  
~I don't suppose you'd be inclined to forget that would you?~  
  
~Nope. Now we have good material on you and Sirius.~ Said Ron evilly. ~I'm sure he'd love to hear about this.~  
  
~Shit~  
  
~Harry! Language!~  
  
~Sorry 'Mione, Voldy's diapers!~ Sending them all into silent laughter  
  
~Much better~ She gasped mentally through her distraction. She still didn't like swearing but she herself had picked it up as well, I mean what soldier doesn't, so she had compromised with 'constructive' insults.  
  
"Indeed. Well here are your potions." She said, handing each of them three vials of unidentified substances.  
  
"Aside from bringing you your potions and checking up on you, I was also here to tell you that Dumbledore has arranged for a meeting with all applicable parties, or at least the main ones, in his office in about an hour. While I do not approve Albus has insisted so I expect you all to return here directly after. Apparently you will be having your breakfast there. Albus has sent down some...clothes, if you can call them that, to wear. However, should you prefer something less eye-shocking than Albus's normal attire I believe your own robes have been cleaned." Her face scrunched slightly in disapproval of both Dumbledore's robes and their own, after all, what mediwitch approves of battle robes or robes so bright they could blind you? Both detrimental to one's health.  
  
"I think we would all prefer our own robes to Dumbledore's ...unusual tastes." Hermione said with a remarkably straight face.  
  
"Very well. I will be back with them in just a minute. Now drink those potions." Giving them each a scathing look before she ducked out of the curtains.  
  
~What do you think they are?~  
  
~Not sure.~  
  
~To drink or not to drink. That is the question.~  
  
Poppy returned to see her patients eyeing the still full vials of potions. "Oh for heaven's sake, drink them already or I'm not letting you out of here!"  
  
"What are they?" Asked Harry bravely. He felt no urge to drink anything that might put him out for another half-day or more.  
  
Aurora gave a muffled giggle at that and mumbled something that sounded like "That's what you get for drugging your patient's food."  
  
"One is a potion for restoring muscles to their full previous capabilities, one is a replenishing potion, and the last is a simple Pepper-up. You haven't been out of those beds for over two weeks, or you shouldn't have been." She said suspiciously. "Now drink!"  
  
Reassured they were not going to suddenly find themselves unconscious, or at least not due to one of Poppy's potions they drank the potions. Poppy gingerly placed their robes, dragon hide under robes and multiple holsters and sheaths on the tables at the end of their beds.  
  
"Your knives, are in Dumbledore's office." She added with even greater distaste, noticing them looking for them.  
  
"I expect you know your way to the bathroom. Take no longer than about 30 minutes and then return here so I can check you all over before you make your way to the headmaster's office. Aurora, come with me. We must discuss your detention. Professor Dumbledore also requested your presence, although at the time I must admit I couldn't see why he was telling me."  
  
"Detention?" She gulped. Detentions with Madam Pomfrey could rival those with Snape, and she'd had more than her share of those.  
  
"Yes. Breaking into the hospital wing is in clear defiance of school rules young lady. Now off you all go!"  
  
As she was being dragged off a voice drifted into Aurora's mind.  
  
~Don't worry, Harry will ressssscue you before they leave. He wantsssss you to come with them assss he thinksssss thisssss will be about why and how they are here. Asssss hisssss sssissster you have a right and need to know. He'ssss very good at breaking out of the infirmary ssooo you shouldn't have a problem.~  
  
~Thanks vixen.~  
  
~No problem. Ssssee ya!~  
  
*********************************  
  
Ta da! Chapter 6 has now landed. Thank you for flying Fanfiction airlines and we (uhoh, im thinking in the plural) hope you had a pleasant flight. If you are continuing on with us to our final destination please remain in your seats and go to the next channel for your in-flight entertainment. Thank you! (yes I have finally cracked and gone mad. Whoopee! IB does that to a person) 


	7. Meet the Parents

Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling. I don't own any of this and as much as I love reading HP, wouldn't want to be in charge of writing the real thing!  
  
Forty-five minutes later the four, no five, of them were standing in front of the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office, four of them being forced by the fifth to listen to a horrible telepathic rendition of "They're always in the way" by Vixen about long whiskers and facial hair.  
  
Aurora, who had found her tongue again, was still bouncing all over the place with ideas for the prank shop and questions left and right. Harry, Hermione and Ron happily fired off suggestions for the shop, having more than their share of experience with the twins in their world, but remained tightlipped on anything to do with their past, knowing going back over it once would be hard and obnoxious enough. Aurora's babbling was as much an attempt to dispel the tension as it was from interest. They had all erected their emotional masks again and become oddly silent and emotionless, even between themselves.  
  
"'Mione, you don't happen to know the password do you?"  
  
"Why would I know it Harry?"  
  
"Well, I was kind of hoping Madam Pomfrey had told it to us and I just wasn't listening. As you know I have kind of developed a very effective mechanism for tuning her out."  
  
"Yes, well unfortunately she either forgot to tell us the password or Dumbledore wants to see how we got up the last time."  
  
"The last time?" asked Aurora curiously.  
  
"When we first arrived. I think he was more than a little surprised to find us waiting in his office rather than in front of it or lost, especially when he hadn't given us the password. He didn't even offer us lemon drops!"  
  
Her eyes glinted with amusement at the thought of a surprised Dumbledore. "And how did you get in then? Can't you just do whatever it was again to let us in?"  
  
"Well...there is a trick that would let us in, but it hurts the gargoyle and sets off all sorts of alarms. It's not worth it. Last time Hogwarts let us in. It seems this time she's not so inclined."  
  
"Oh well. Guess its back to the old guessing game." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Yes, he seems to take unique pleasure in seeing how long it takes everyone to guess the passwords. At least its always candy, but the problem is that this time we don't know what he's used in the past so we have twice as many to guess." Harry  
  
"Just how many times have you all been to the headmaster's office before?" Aurora questioned.  
  
"Far too many," grimaced Hermione with distaste. Even if the last hundred times she'd been up there it was to use her own office and she'd long ago chosen to become something of a wretched rule breaker simply by becoming friends with Harry, the number of times they had been 'called' to the office for other reasons stuck badly in with the prefect in her.  
  
"Well that makes four of us," Aurora chirped, "and I, unlike you, do happen to know many of the past passwords he's used so start worshipping the ground I walk on." She declared cheekily.  
  
"Ah, the wonders of the Potter family – always in trouble whether creating it or being chased by it," drawled Ron.  
  
~You do know when you do that you sound disturbingly similar to Snape, right?~  
  
"You know when you do that you sound disturbingly similar to Snape," commented Aurora, verbally echoing Harry's comment almost word for word. "You know who Snape is right?"  
  
~Scary.~ (ron)  
  
~Definitely.~ (mione)  
  
Harry just glared at them "Unfortunately yes. Now on with the password game."  
  
"Well, so you know the next time, as I get the feeling there will be one, in the past three years he's had Lemon Drop, Blood Pop, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frog, Cockroach Cluster, Smarties...uh.... Willy Wonka's Everlasting Gobstoppers, Sherbert Lemon, Pepper Imps, Sugar Quills....ummm....ah yes, Fizzing Whizzbees, Toothflossing Stringmints, Ice Mice, Ton Tongue Toffee and Nerds. Those are the one's I was lucky enough to encounter at least. He seems to change them every 2-3 weeks or so and," she checked behind her at the unmoved gargoyle, "unfortunately for us he never uses the same one twice."  
  
"Don't we know it. Well, he hates Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, so we don't have to worry about all the flavors."  
  
"Thank Voldy's grave" mumbled Hermione remembering the time Sirius had somehow gotten brief control of the office and had insisted on using the flavors of the beans as his password but refused to tell anyone what it was. When a candy pretty literally has every flavor from strawberry to toenail clippings it can take a while to guess the right password. It turned out to be dog treats. Go figure – a dog related password from a dog animagus, regardless of the fact that he hated the things with a passion.  
  
Aurora gave her a weird look at the expression she used but didn't say anything.  
  
"So, try any of the twins'...and your other creations. Canary Creams." Harry suggested.  
  
Nope. No luck.  
  
"Right, Purple Snurples." No  
  
"Lizard Lozenges." Guess not.  
  
"Nosebleed Nugats." No again.  
  
"Fainting Fancies." Or not.  
  
"Oh. I have it! We just tested them the other day. Ghostly Gobblers!"  
  
The gargoyle gave a small bow and then sprung aside. They all heaved a sigh of relief and climbed the stairs to the office door. Harry knocked twice and the door sprang open to reveal eight people sitting around the hearth in the chairs they had conjured two weeks before. Dumbledore had apparently conjured more in the same design, and Harry amusedly noted the very subtle rearrangement of the room and conjuring of an extra chair for Aurora, although he doubted anyone other than Hermione and Ron had. To the side were four people, one an easily recognizable and renowned auror and friend of their world, known affectionately as Mad Eye Moody. These were most likely guards, although for who it was yet to be seen.  
  
The moment Aurora stepped through the door she was greeted with an exasperated exclamation from a woman who could only be Lily Potter.  
  
"Aurora Potter! What did you and the twins do this time to get all of us called in here to meet with the Headmaster no less? Getting an owl from Professor McGonnagal every other week is bad enough but now you cause your father and I to come here for a meeting simply for a silly prank. This must end NOW!" roared the red-haired woman, emerald eyes blazing.  
  
As she ranted she was moving constantly more forward, causing Aurora to back up into Ron.  
  
At that moment yet another enraged red-headed woman, but one with an even more familiar and dear face, decided it was the perfect time to berate her 'idiotic' twins, of whom she'd seen a flash of their hair behind Aurora.  
  
"And you, Fred and George, should know better. This is not the first time I've been called in here and I told you" She began, voice rising as she stood up and turned around, only to stop mid-sentence, realizing that the red-headed young man was not Fred or George, but a stranger altogether, although he looked oddly familiar. If anyone, he looked most like Ron.  
  
"Oh dear, my deepest apologies young man. I thought you were one of my twins. Horrible troublemakers they are." she said blushing a brilliant shade of Weasley red.  
  
"No problem at all Mrs. Weasley, no harm done. I've become well acquainted with them and heartily agree with your assessment although I tend to view it a little differently as I am not the one trying to control them." Ron assured her, thoroughly enjoying his mother blushing on account of berating him for something he didn't do for once – or rather something other than what he had done.  
  
~Well, looks like Dumbledore decided not to tell them why they're here, although I don't think it was for our sakes or security so much as him wanting to see the full range of reactions. That and test how long Sirius can keep a secret with out keeling over or exploding. Charlie looks to be doing rather well, but Sirius I think is about to hemorrhage.~ speculated Harry  
  
~I'm actually impressed he kept it this long.~ marveled Hermione ~He's radiating so much excitement and tension he feels like a Dumbledore in a candy story.~  
  
~Ouch. Sorry 'Mione. I'm tryin' to shield as much as possible.~ Ron sympathized.  
  
~Yes, well right now I think we need to rescue Aurora – Harry, you mother is a scary woman when she's mad, and righteously indignant makes her hard to reach. You know your whole family and people you come into contact with entirely too much are extremely annoying. They all seem to be able to block or override me.~ Hermione grumbled  
  
~Well, Aurora's problem is an easy fix~ Harry said, seeing her being pulled over to a chair by her ear by his...mother. ~And I'm sure we'll find a way to fix your little problem as well eventually.~ he teased.  
  
~You little brat! You know. You know exactly why and you aren't telling me! Oh, I'll get you mister. Just you wait~ She said sending all sorts of embarrassing images his way which he deftly blocked.  
  
'Must find out how he does that' Ron thought, wincing internally at some of the images. 'After all, I'm supposed to be the magical manipulation expert here.'  
  
Meanwhile, Lily hadn't slowed down. "I can't believe you Aurora. Your brother's a prefect and well on his way to Head Boy but you are risking breaking the detention record you father and Sirius set! Honestly."  
  
"That's my girl!" chimed in James and Sirius only to be silenced by Lily's glare.  
  
"I think you have made more trips to the Headmaster's office in one year for trouble than I did in 7 for good behavior! I will NOT tolerate this kind of behavior from you. You are a young lady not a hooligan. And Sirius, YOU are a PROFESSOR. You should be punishing her rather than encouraging her. It's not like she need any more of it," directing a scathing look at James who, along with Sirius looked properly abashed...for the moment. Lily was turning red now, and as she paused to get a breath Harry stepped in.  
  
"Actually Mrs. Potter, you are all here because of us. Aurora is here simply because she came to visit us in the hospital wing and was kind enough to accompany us to the headmaster's office. We had wanted to meet her and apologize for hexing her accidentally when we first met here – we were simply overly startled."  
  
Harry finished and winked slightly at Aurora who was sending him a grateful look as Lily relinquished her grip on Aurora's ear allowing the girl to sit.  
  
~Harry ssssayss to tell you that you welcome. After all, what are big brothersss for if not to get you out of trouble.~ Vixen sent to her.  
  
"Oh." Lily looked a little put off by her now wasted rant, much like Hermione normally would. A second later though she had recovered fully, and her eyes narrowed, turning to Aurora once more. "This is not finished, as you were obviously brought up here for a reason when you first met this young man and I am getting tired of owls from the school saying you did this or that." Aurora paled again slightly but didn't look too concerned. I mean after the bombshell Harry was about to drop on them she doubted her mother would remember until she had cooled down quite a bit more.  
  
Turning back to Harry with still slightly narrowed eyes, not sure if she like someone who openly admitted to hexing her only and very troublesome daughter not matter how accidental, but her demeanor and emotional emissions were much more welcoming . "And who would you be then?"  
  
"They would be the reason we are all gathered here today. But first, Lemon drop anyone? I always find them wonderful appetizers to breakfast" Dumbledore said calmly, extending a bowl of his precious lemon drops, offering to any takers.  
  
~Oh no. Not the lemon drops. I assume these are the ones laced with calming potion? Or do you think the ones with cheering charms?~ Harry asked speculatively as he and the others took their seats again.  
  
~Well, we are supposed to have breakfast and some food and calming potions don't mix well, so cheering charms probably.~ Hermione replied.  
  
~Hmm, don't feel like being high at 8 am, so I think I'll pass~ Harry deadpanned.  
  
~Definitely.~ she agreed.  
  
~Nice crowd~ commented Ron slightly nervously as they were waiting for Dumbledore to realize no one would go anywhere near the dreaded lemon drops. Everyone here had far too much experience with that.  
  
~Yes, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, my dad and my mum, Sirius, Charlie, oh goody - aurors and strangers lurking in the background, McGonnagal...~  
  
~Why McGonnagal?~ Harry pondered.  
  
~Because she's the deputy headmistress, it's silly for Dumbledore to exclude her when she'll have to know anyways.~ Ron supplied easily.  
  
~Deep Ron. I wish there weren't so many people here, although all of them are probably pretty necessary.~ Harry said wistfully  
  
~Yes, well at least more than half of them don't know who we are yet so we'll get some peace and quiet at first and then some good entertainment.~  
  
~Might come sooner than we think.~ Giggled Hermione with a quickly glance towards Sirius.  
  
He looked like a three year-old who had to take a tinkle. He was biting his lip, twiddling both thumbs, bouncing his legs, and squirming. Quite impressive restraint for him actually.  
  
Finally realizing no one was going to take him up on his offer Dumbledore cheerfully popped another into his mouth and placed them on the table. "Oh well, more for me. In that case, Kibbles?" A moment later a house elf in a rainbow tea cosy appeared.  
  
"Yes Master Dumbly sir? What can Kibbles do for you?"  
  
"Everyone, this is Kibbles." He introduced politely before turning back to the matter at hand. "Kibbles, will you please bring the breakfast I asked you to prepare for us all?"  
  
"Of course Master Dumbly sir!" He squeaked before leaving with a pop. Seconds later trays appeared in front of everyone as if on an invisible table.  
  
"Excellent. Dig in all, there will be plenty of time later for introductions." And with that Dumbledore began eating as if in the Great Hall with nothing more important to do than iron his socks later on.  
  
~That man really needs to join a program. One day he's gonna turn himself colors just to make everything look more cheerful.~ Grumbled Harry, cautiously prodding his green eggs and ham with a fork to make sure everything was dead.  
  
~Oh, and beware the sausage ~ warned Ron ~ I modified it a bit, but there's still a cheering charm that could cheer a Dementor on it~  
  
After thirty minutes, several anti-cheering charms, and far too much of Dumbledore's idea of small talk, all the trays disappeared with the empty plates and Dumbledore clapped his hands.  
  
"Alright, first a wonderful morning to you all! Now, on to why you are all here. I think introductions are in order." To Harry, Ron and Hermione he added, "I hope you don't mind, but I invited everyone who I felt was immediately applicable."  
  
"I agree with your assessment, and if there are any problems with information we'll be sure to tell you late,." Harry affirmed.  
  
~Yes, like half of the real story, not that we intended on telling much of that half anyways.~ snickered Ron. As an afterthought he added ~ Oi! Harry, what's with the speech, you sound like Percy the Pompous Git?`  
  
Harry just ignored him.  
  
"Wonderful. I, much to my surprise this morning when I woke up in my own body yet again, am Albus Percival Wulfric Ignatius Dumbledore, Order of Merlin First Class, Supreme Mugwump, Chief of the Wizengamot, and most importantly, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
*******  
  
~I'm going to kill him~ growled Harry irritably. The formal introductions just put him in a realllllly tight spot.  
  
*******  
  
Minerva merely rolled her eyes "Minerva McGonnagal, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and Professor of Transfiguration."  
  
"Arthur Weasley, Head of the Department for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts" He declared proudly.  
  
********  
  
~Hey, Dad got a promotion! Cool~  
  
*******  
  
"Molly Weasley, wife of Arthur Weasley and mother to 7 wonderful redheaded children." She looked lovingly at Charlie who smiled tolerantly back.  
  
*****  
  
~Wow, yeah lots of redheads between our two families Harry.~  
  
~And the cheering charms are giving me the creeps~ added Hermione ~ Everyone's real emotions are amplified and then brightened. Really weird.~  
  
********  
  
"Charlie Weasley, Professor of Care of Magical Creatures"  
  
"James Potter, Minister of Magic, Order of Merlin Second Class"  
  
*******  
  
~You're Dad's Minister of Magic?~  
  
~Better than Fudge any day~  
  
~Definitely~  
  
*******  
  
"Lily Potter, Head of Experimental Charms research division at the Ministry"  
  
"Aurora Potter, 7th year student at Hogwarts, partner in crime to the talking monkeys spawned by Mrs. and Mr. Weasley," she gave them a fond look which was returned, "and keeper for Gryffindor A team"  
  
********  
  
~What's with the whole A team thing?~  
  
~Honestly, isn't it obvious that since the twins are here and probably didn't fail 3 or 4 years in a row there are at least 10 years at Hogwarts. Therefore more than one team is necessary per house so people have enough of a chance to participate.~  
  
~Oh~ Ron commented weakly. Just once he wanted her to not have such a logical answer or just be wrong.  
  
********  
  
"Sirius Black, Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Auror on a year's leave."  
  
*********  
  
~And the curse of the one year Defense teachers continues~ remarked Harry dryly ~I guess even in alternate dimesions some things are inescapable.~  
  
********  
  
"Jason Kenderson, Unspeakable, accompanying the Minister"  
  
"Oliver Wood, Auror, accompanying the minister"  
  
*******  
  
~Looks like he got over his Quidditch craze~ Hermione noted approvingly to Harry and Ron's distress. They had to break her out of her delusion eventually.  
  
*******  
  
"Mendel Stormlight, Auror, here accompanying the Minister" The three took note at this as he had been a Death Eater, a late recruit and not well- known, but you never can tell.  
  
From the shadows in the corner drifted the last voice, "Alastor Moody, Head Auror, retired until recently, here at the request of Headmaster Dumbledore."  
  
At the jumps of many people in the room, Ron coughed something that sounded suspiciously like "Constant Vigilance."  
  
However, any humor the three found soon dissipated, because it was now their turn. Much to Harry's dismay, they also found that were sitting in order of rank, strictly speaking, as well as the likely amount of shock they would give the audience.  
  
**********  
  
~Ah well, guess the fun couldn't last forever. Might as well get this over with. At least we can tone it down a bit.~ Ron sighed.  
  
**********  
  
"Ron Weasley, formerly of the Hogsmeade army, Tactical Officer and Keeper of the Strategic Maps, member of the Order of the Phoenix. I suppose now ex- Joint-Protector and Keeper of the Wards at Hogwarts." Before he could stop altogether though a few last words escaped his mouth, most definitely without his approval. "Order of Merlin First Class."  
  
************  
  
~Well there goes the cheering charms~ sighed Hermione, half out of relief and half from trepidation of now having to receive possibly even a greater mix of emotions.  
  
~Damn the stupid spell that accompanies that award. You would think traveling dimensions would have freed us of that no?~ Ron grumbled  
  
~Like things are ever made easy~ sighed Harry resignedly. ~At least you could leave off all of the Generals and Heads of all those titles, not to mention the stupid second in command of the Light forces thing, among others. I have a compulsion on me to say General. You would think that after Dumbledore died that spell would have dissolved.~  
  
~Well, if you hadn't been so stubborn...~ Hermione reasoned.  
  
~Might I remind you that you were just as bad and you do have a compulsion to say your bit about being the Head of Research and Strategic Developments, since you, like I did, tried to refuse the position. Ron was the smart one and just conceded.~  
  
~Urg. Yeah, forgot about that,~ Hermione winced, ~ but Ron also got to see him force the other positions on us before he was given the choice.~  
  
~True. Guess I should be greatful the compulsion is only to say General, and not everything else~  
  
************  
  
At the end of Ron's introduction the room erupted into a cacophony of 'whats', 'that is not my son' and wands being drawn. The three of them simply sat there, confident in their renewed power levels and reflexes as well as Dumbledore that nothing permanent or even remotely damaging would happen. Dumbledore finally calmed everyone down enough to address them.  
  
"Please let them finish, and then all will be explained." Dumbledore said authoritatively, although his eyes were twinkling with suppressed amusement. Yes, he had most assuredly planned this to see their reactions, although he too was suppressing some surprise, most likely at the titles- well, more where that came from. He nodded at Hermione to continue.  
  
She took a deep breath and then dove in. "Hermione Granger, formerly of the Kraken division, Research and Strategic Developments....H-h-head, member of the Order of the Phoenix , ex-Joint Protector and Keeper of the wards of Hogwarts and Order of Merlin First Class."  
  
This time there was a stunned silence, almost as if a silencing spell had been placed on the room.  
  
**************  
  
~Well, that went better than expected.~ Hermione said, starting to project calm and reassurance to the rest of the room, which was in shock.  
  
~Next up is me. Lets just hope they're too shocked by our names to remember the titles~  
  
~Fat chance, but you're a good sweet talker so you'll manage to get out of it just fine.~  
  
*****************  
  
"General Harry Potter, Battle, Deployment and Recruitment divisions, member of the Order of the Phoenix, ex-Joint Protector and Keeper of the wards at Hogwarts, and Order of Merlin First Class." after he finished he tilted his head slightly at a quiet hissing and looked properly abashed. "And this lovely lady around my neck here is Vixen, one of my familiars."  
  
That caused a silence so loud they all thought they were in a black hole. The reactions were definitely interesting though. Sirius and Charlie were languidly sitting in their chairs trying not to laugh, but also a little disconcerted at the titles, Order of Merlins and the fact that they had held the wards of Hogwarts together at, at most, the age of 18, as was Dumbledore. Moody still had his wand trained on them. Molly and Arthur looked confused. McGonnagal's eyes were so wide they thought they might pop out and her lips were drawn into a tight line. James looked like a statue. Lily was staring at Harry as if she was seeing a ghost, which, if he really was Harry, he should be. The three ministry aurors and unspeakable were simply sitting there observing. Aurora was sitting stoically, contemplating just how much there seemed to be to her brother and his friends.  
  
James was the first one to break the silence, "If this is a joke it is a poor one." He said stiffly.  
  
"It's no joke James." Sirius confirmed, all eyes turning towards him. At James's look of disbelief he continued with an ironic half-smile, "I'm serious. (I know, I had to though) I would have told you sooner but Master Dumbly there didn't want us to," with a jerk of his head.  
  
"I'm not saying I trust them" he said and Harry knew he was missing something here, "But they really are who they say they are. He, they, know things they never would otherwise and Fawkes confirmed it. I tried to break into the hospital wing like this imp here did to find out more for you, but couldn't." Sirius, for once, looked entirely serious  
  
"It's true Dad, Mum. He, I...well just look at him!" Aurora amended. She wanted to stay as far away from the topic of Vixen as possible so she didn't slip. "He has our eyes, and he looks a lot like Dad, just more Auror/Sirius style." That was unusual – Aurora rarely defended people unless she really like them and her vehemence indicated that, but she had only known them for a matter of hours, if that.  
  
At his parents questioning glance Charlie nodded his head as well and added his two cents, "Phoenixes can't lie or be duped when specifically asked to function as a simple lie detector, and Fawkes confirmed it. I believe them, but like Sirius was thwarted in my invasion attempts so can't tell you anything more."  
  
Dumbledore smiled tolerantly and drew attention to himself. "They are indeed who they say, and I think they are the best ones to tell us more. Furthermore, if you look you will see resemblances to, at least, our Hermione and Ron that are too close to be faked, and I believe Moody could confirm the lack of spells or potions on them to achieve that."  
  
Moody nodded from the side, his eye spinning rapidly, most likely from their many layered auras. "They are who they appear to be, although their auras are highly unique."  
  
"How? How is this possible?" James asked guardedly with all the force of Minister and war hero behind it, taking his wife's white knuckled hands into his. Harry was a touchy spot for all of them and he did not appreciate being possibly duped into false hope again, not to mention the fact that claiming such high titles falsely were crimes.  
  
************  
  
~I know I said Hermione should talk, but in this case I think Harry might be most appropriate~ Ron suggested ~We need directness and passion, something Harry has gotten rather good at.~  
  
Harry mentally blew a raspberry at him before launching into a very short explanation.  
  
************  
  
"Well, as Sirius, Charlie and Albus, Professor Dumbledore, know we believe we are from another dimension, one where I lived and Voldemort sort-of died."  
  
*********Lily's POV*********  
  
Lily wanted to jump out of her seat and run over and hug him, but the tightening of her husband's hand around hers made her stay put and give him her support. He had always felt responsible for Harry's death – that there was something more he could have done, something about Peter he should have noticed even if though there was nothing more anyone could have done at the time.  
  
'Well, shame the cheering charms are no longer of use. Could have used them about now. Shock always disables the ones combined with food. Dumbledore should have had us eat during introductions, although then there would have been a serious choking hazard. He knows that anyways.' She thought wryly.  
  
She looked over at the Arthur and Molly. She was overjoyed to finally get the chance to meet Harry. Her Harry. In fact she could hardly think it was all so overwhelming, but this had to be even stranger for Arthur and Molly who had a son Ron, but who seemed to be nothing like this boy at all. Ron was...well....not like the rest of the family. Closest to Percy in fact, only lazier and completely disregarded the rules for his own benefit. His ambition outrivaled his loyalties, but Arthur and Molly still stood by him. If anyone consulted Lily however, he was a spoiled brat. This Ron hadn't talked almost at all yet, but he seemed content to just stand in the back ground and had a kind prescence.  
  
The most interesting thing was the titles and his little comment at the end. How does someone 'sort –of' die? Harry a General? He wasn't more than 18! And all of them had an Order of Merlin First Class that they definitely hadn't wanted to announce. This Ron was definitely very different. And Hermione Granger. Dumbledore had once commented to Lily before her death that Hermione was much like Lily – almost identical except for looks of course. It was no surprise that Hermione had been working in a Research and Development field for whatever war they had obviously been involved in, but to be the Head....not even graduated from Hogwarts...amazing! Ron and Hermione had hated each other, although she had gotten on well enough with Aurora. Very odd combination.  
  
No one had moved or spoken since Harry's last announcement. Charlie and Sirius had also known already, and she was going to have a long talk with that dog about keeping family secrets from her, but they seemed reluctant to do anything. Aurora seemed as confused as they all did, and Lily suspected that she had just found out a lot of information as well. Her only daughter was definitely hiding something about the three newcomers, something she had just recently accepted as otherwise Lily never would have picked up on it – pranking had its perks in being able to hide secrets.  
  
'Note to self: drill Aurora for any and all new secrets as soon as possible.'  
  
Dumbledore was undoubtedly just waiting to devour and twinkle at their reactions. What an infuriating man.  
  
'Well, I guess it is up to me to do something before we all freeze in place forever or Moody curses us all.'  
  
She patted her husbands hand comfortingly and then extracated herself from his grip standing up. She walked over to the young many who called himself Harry, who stood up as she approached.  
  
'He's so tall!'  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw her husband tense, but ignored it. This needed to be done. If Dumbledore, Sirius, Charlie, and Aurora all said it was true, then it probably was and she wanted to do this – in fact she couldn't wait.  
  
"Welcome to our world Harry. It's wonderful to meet you." Then she gave him the hug she had been itching to give him ever since Dumbledore said he really was Harry Potter." The speech was a little formal yes, but it seemed to fit and she wasn't up to anything more than coherent thought.  
  
He tensed when she first wrapped her arms around him, but quickly relaxed and almost reverently returned the hug.  
  
She then repeated the process with Ron and Hermione. This seemed to break the ice for everyone else, and Molly, Arthur, McGonnagal and James all got up and welcomed the three as well, the men and McGonnagal each shaking the hands of the three and Molly giving each one of her big hugs which each returned enthusiastically and much more naturally than they did her hug, she thought slightly dejected. It was silly, but she couldn't help but wonder why since as Harry's mom she should know his friends as well as Molly would.  
  
'Am I a bad mother to him? Do we hate each other?'  
  
She couldn't really tell, they were all so...controlled. Actually they reminded her of Severus in many ways, just without the sneer.  
  
Her thought processes were interrupted as the welcoming finished and everyone sat back down. She was amused to see Moody still had his wand out. James still looked slightly on edge and unconvinced, but she knew he'd loosen up after a time. Peter's betrayal had changed him, he was very untrusting and while he still acted like a child a lot, his responsibilities and experiences as Minister made him even more stubborn and skeptical. Everything would work out just fine.  
  
**********Normal POV *************  
  
Harry had been shocked when his mother had hugged him. It was foreign and unusual, yet strangely familiar, no one ever having hugged him other than Sirius, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley, and only Mrs. Weasley on a regular basis. He felt like he was surrounded in a blanket of warmth. Then it had hit him. It was his mother hugging him. So he tentatively returned the hug he had wished for ever since he could remember, his mind floating off in his own little world of happiness. He hadn't known what else to do.  
  
Mr. Weasley and McGonnagal's greetings had been strangely formal to all of them, having known Mr. Weasley as their father or surrogate father and McGonnagal as their teacher and later close friend and ally.  
  
Harry had been saddened slightly by his father's reception of him, but he saw Sirius's encouraging look over his father's shoulder and felt Hermione and Ron send him waves of reassurance and relaxed a bit. They always made him feel better. Hopefully his father would loosen up once he knew more. He still missed Sirius's hugs and conspiratorial looks too. 'Guess that progression is still to come as well' he thought.  
  
Mrs. Weasley's greeting made them all feel as if they had never left home, as if she had never....well they couldn't think about that right yet. They had to stay composed.  
  
Dumbledore had that look on his face that made you want to slap him. The amused and all-knowing smirk that seemed entirely innocent.  
  
Once they had all settled in their seats again Dumbledore took the lead again. "Well, that was a wonderful...reunion of sorts. Alastor. I believe there is no need for alarm or such avid vigilance here. I promise you are all entirely safe at the moment. And yes, in Lily's words, welcome to our world Harry, Hermione and Ron, I think we all forgot that the other night. I believe it is now time for us to share information as I'm sure your as curious of to how the circumstances of this world came to be as we are of your world. That, and I'm intensely curious as to the exact how and circumstances of you arrival here."  
  
**************  
  
~And the fun begins, Hermione your on.~  
  
~I think we should require a blood contract or at least a confidence spell for now. I mean, other than Wood, Stormlight and Kenderson, who we could send out, we or Dumbledore have already trusted everyone with far more important secrets or issues, but its safer until we know more, and lets just say any press leaks might make me try and kill someone I'd rather not.~ Ron suggested grimly. After their fourth year and all of their slander on Harry, and later Ron and Hermione as well they all hated the press with a passion.  
  
~Well, lets go with a magical binding then, I don't want Aurora as young as she is having to do a blood contract.~  
  
*************  
  
All eyes had turned to stare at the three of them once more as Hermione opened her mouth projecting confidence and assurance. "We'll be happy to share information, and are even eager to, but first if you could draw up for us a 2nd degree Contract of Confidence indicating that all parties shall be unable to discuss or impart information passed on here to anyone not already having this information or without the permission of the giver."  
  
Thinking of the skepticism they were likely to endure she quickly made a decision. "Also include a truth clause please."  
  
**********  
  
~Just like you 'Mione – make even more work for yourself and us. Careful there – no slips.~  
  
~I know that Ronald, but at least this way I don't have to worry about convincing everyone of the truth of my words. Understatement is a great art, have no fear.~ She assured him confidently.  
  
The truth clause ensured that everything said would be truth. That couldn't be corrupted without the use of a rather long dark magic ritual that had to be perform after the contract was signed, something they obviously had no time to do so it would be very convincing. Bending the truth was very acceptable though, and all three of them, Hermione and Harry especially, were very good at it.  
  
Just once he'd like to be right, but this time it was fine to be wrong Ron supposed.  
  
********************  
  
Dumbledore nodded at her and got to work setting up the binding for the contract, which appeared on his desk moments later. A Contract of Confidence held the signer to its precepts and agreements by binding their magic to the contract through a touch of the wand. Theoretically no one should be able to violate it, but should someone find a way, depending on the strength and importance of the contract they would be punished through their magic. A first degree contract would inflict on someone something like reverse veritaserum, so that the person could only speak lies about anything important. A second degree contract would trigger a select memory charm on the perpetrator and discoverer of the information and the perpetrator would fall victim to a very specific silencing hex that removes one's mouth and could only be undone by the one who made the contract. If it was violated through writing their hands would disappear as well. A third degree contract would remove one's magic entirely and permanently silence the perpetrator.  
  
As Dumbledore was preparing the contract Hermione sent an apologetic look around the room at the few hurt and other suspicious faces she explained, "it's not that we don't trust you, it's just that we've learned the need for caution, however unnecessary and some of our information is rather shocking and sensitive, or simply stuff we would rather not be well known. Its common procedure for us." She said, holding up her right palm as proof, marred by lines indicating frequent use of blood contracts. "I figured Dumbledore would be the best choice for this and that blood would be a little extreme. Anyone who doesn't wish to sign can leave."  
  
"No need to apologize girl, Constant Vigilance I always say – I'm glad to see someone else agrees with it as well." Moody said in his gravelly voice, coming up behind Dumbledore and signed the contract with his magical signature.  
  
He passed the document to Harry who quickly tapped his wand to the parchment to bind his magic to the contract and it passed around the entire circle. James, Harry was interested to see, gave them all an approving glance at the contract, and Harry couldn't help but wonder how they were alive and he wasn't. Had Peter still become a traitor?  
  
The contract finally reached Dumbledore again and he closed it with a final spell and sent it to one of the many contract slots in his archives.  
  
"Perfect. Now how did you all manage to jump dimensions? I assume I was in someway involved."  
  
Hermione nodded her head. "Yes, you had a great deal to do with it actually. For everyone who doesn't know, Albus, sorry, Professor Dumbledore spent several years studying specific veils in the Department of Mysteries having to do with interdimensional travel. He could probably explain it better, but that is unimportant at the moment. However, what is important is that he came to believe that there were two problems with those veils: one, that they were permanent, and two, that they did not have sufficient power or direction. So, firstly I must ask you Professor, have you yet developed a spell here that would allow one to travel dimensions?"  
  
"No, I haven't gotten around to it, although I was considering working heavily on it after my retirement."  
  
"Ok. Well in our world during the war, based on your original research we found a way to make use of the different planes of existence in various ways – difficult but possible and highly useful. You, I suspect, although I do not know for sure, took our discoveries there and in what little free time you had adapted them to dimensional portals. The effects we experienced in the portal on the way here correspond very closely to the effects of interplanar travel that our familiars and allies described or exhibited. The spell used an immense amount of power that was stored in three talismans" she held hers out to him which he took and examined, "that each of us have, and our own power reserves. That is the chief cause of our magical exhaustion. The runes on the talisman, although I am not a master of all forms, are unlike any I have seen before but do bear a slight resemblance to both those used by Merlin and those of the elves."  
  
***************  
  
~Knowing him that's exactly what they are- a blend of the two and so bloody convoluted no one could ever figure them out.~ commented Ron who received a slap.  
  
**************  
  
Dumbledore did not look up from his inspection of the talisman, but nodded his agreement. "Are all of these talismans identical?"  
  
The whole room was silent and staring – the scary thing was Ron, Harry, Lily, James and the Unspeakable were all actually following what was being said.  
  
"No, I believe they are different."  
  
"May I see them?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Harry and Ron handed their talismans over to Dumbledore who conjured a floating surface in front of him to inspect them all on.  
  
**************  
  
~What do you think he wants them all for?~ Harry asked interestedly.  
  
~No idea on that one, but when put together their signatures all change, and merge, so it probably is in relation to their function. They all must be present for their real function to reveal itself.~ Ron said.  
  
~I'm not sure, but I think they might be the key to which world we went to and how our familiars came as well. I was looking at mine earlier and there is A LOT of runes encrypted even for interdimensional travel – not that I know much about that.~  
  
~I'd say we know more that just about anyone else other than Dumbledore.~  
  
~Yes, but my knowledge is so superficial compared to ...~  
  
~Get on with it!~ chorused Ron and Harry  
  
~Well, I think they specify things like Harry's parents being alive and no Voldemort etc. To travel to any dimension I would assume would simply require a verified portal spell with more power and a slightly different direction than the planar ones. But this, to me at least, is a dream come true- our dream come true. I think those are a record of all the wishes we once had for our lives.~  
  
~It would be just like Albus, and it makes sense 'Mione.~  
  
~Yeah, especially with the way the power signatures alter. You're brilliant, but I think the explanation needs finishing now.~  
  
~Not quite yet~  
  
****************  
  
"Well, to make a long story short, we joined hands with each of our talismans in our left hands, and chanted the spell you gave us, thelthun anuath riaga alan, that is in no language I know or have heard, which is a lot. Not even seconds later we were falling through a portal where none of our magic worked and when we exited everything was as if we had never been in it, our spells functional and all, but our surroundings looked as if some important, landscaping events had never taken place."  
  
*************  
  
~Landssscaping? You call the dessssstruction of over half the Forbidden Foresssst by Voldemort'sssss army landsssssscaping?~ Vixen spoke her incredulously  
  
~Yes and don't forget the crumbling and explosion of a good portion of Hogwarts into rubble. We simply thought it was time for a change so we started a war.~ Harry joked morbidly.  
  
~I'll keep that method of ssssspring cleaning in the back of my mind the nexxxt time I get sssssick and tired of you. It'ssss rather effective.~  
  
*************  
  
"Thelthun anuath riaga alan." Dumbledore whispered as if remembering something long forgotten. "It roughly means 'a life-path changed in peace.' It is unlike any other language on the planet as it is not from this planet or dimension. It is a good thing we made up that contract." He said with a smile. "I assume from what you have said that you at least, Hermione, have read the edited version of my dissertation on my studies of the portals. Well, part of what was said there is untrue. There was one portal that was slightly functional. It was unable to transport items or things, but when someone of another dimension attempted to open a similar portal, it did allow us to communicate. The understanding of this language was a sort of gift. The language for spells has great potential power, but it is...unstable. I never found a spell with which it would work. The power, and even the meanings of words change with emotion and with to whom they are said at what time. I doubt that this spell, with the same talismans recharged and you three using them would work again."  
  
Everyone, including Hermione, was taken aback at the revelation's details, but not so much at the fact that Dumbledore could speak a language no one in this dimension knew – after all , it was Dumbledore.  
  
*************  
  
~Definitely fits him. Cryptic, virtually non-existent language that swings around and plays tricks but is extremely powerful and near impossible to manipulate or figure out. I think it was made for him.~ Harry noted.  
  
***********  
  
"The talismans I believe are the codes for coming here are tailored to each of you, but that could take a very long time to figure out as I too cannot read the runes other than try and find similar parallels to them in those used by Merlin and the elves here – as you correctly recognized their roots." Hermione got the 'I told you so look' in her eyes and Harry and Ron knew they were in for a good hour of well deserved gloating in the near future, coupled with even more theories.  
  
"I do have a few questions about your story but those can wait until after we answer a few of yours about this world. We did agree to trade information." Dumbledore finished.  
  
**************  
  
~Yey! A break for my mind. Harry, you're our interrogator so interrogate.~  
  
"Alright, I think we can read up on most of the more obscure aspects but we would like to know some important facts. First off, what is the status of Voldemort here? I assume he's not doing so well as your defenses are rather weak and lax." McGonnaga, the Weaselys and the guards accompanying James other than Moody all winced at the name.  
  
~Why couldn't at least that stupid fear have changed.~ moaned Harry.  
  
~Yes, well at least your parents, sister and Sirius are unafraid. More people in one room than we ever got at the beginning.~  
  
***************  
  
Everyone looked to James for that answer. He looked at his 'son' slightly surprised and a little wistfully. "Voldemort is dead and has been for 17 years."  
  
"How?" Harry asked, his heart giving a little jump at the knowledge that he would not have to face Voldemort again, or even deal with the aftermath of a recent war. A war in which he had caused the deaths of so many....  
  
Once again James answered, only this time after a very long pause. He still didn't trust Harry and his two friends, but this was his death after all. He deserved to know. Taking a deep breath he spoke in a hollow voice with a distant look, as if reliving it as he probably was. "He died on October 31, 1981 when Peter, "he spit the name laced with hate and Sirius growled, "our Secret Keeper, revealed our location to Voldemort. Peter, little powerless Peter help Voldemort disable Lily and I. So stupid we were, and...then Voldemort...he wanted to..." James was struggling so much he couldn't continue so Lily continued for him, her voice slightly choked.  
  
"He wanted us to watch as he killed you and then make James watch as he raped and tortured me before killing him too, or at least that's what he said. Voldemort cast the Avada Kedavra on Harry, but something went wrong and it apparently rebounded back on him. Harry survived that as far as I could tell, but Voldemort was dead. The magical backlash freed us from our bonds and began to destroy the house, but as we were going to get Harry, Peter got him first, and said that if we let him go he would spare Harry. As he was backing away he fell, and..." she closed her eyes in pain, "the knife slipped killing Harry." she finished and began to silently cry.  
  
James reached an arm around Lily and held her to him, lost in his own memory. They hadn't spoken of the nights events in such detail to anyone other than Dumbledore and Sirius. Even Aurora only knew the rough outline. She was shocked as well and looked on concernedly at her parent whom she could do nothing to help. The whole room, sat quietly, remembering that night when their world had been freed.  
  
Aurora may have been unable to help, but Hermione could and did, unable to see the two of them suffering like that and Harry's obvious distress over their grief for him. Harry had a guilt complex the size of the Milky Way and had had lots of opportunity to try and blame himself, and Hermione didn't want to have to deal with yet another piece added to the unending tower. She unobtrusively got up and walked over to kneel next to Lily where she placed a hand on hers and carefully sought out the emotions of the two grieving parents tied to that memory and expanding her shields placed a temporary block on them, rerouting the emotions into herself. The emotions were too strong to simply suppress, not to mention Lily's natural resistance to suggestion made that option impossible. She would deal with that problem later, but for now it would snap them out of the loop. And she was right it did. As Hermione returned to her seat, Lily stopped crying and while still looking sad was composed and calm, as was James. James sent her a thankful look that she acknowledged with a smile.  
  
Score: 1 for Hermione 0 for animosity increasing mistake goblins (figurative ones of course)  
  
Dumbledore, sensing asking them to finish would be a bad idea and seeing the remaining questioning looks decided to specify some of the details following those events for them. "Harry, as a baby, essentially destroyed Voldemort, although no one knows how. A strange cut was found on his head where Voldemort had fired the spell at Harry in the shape of a lightening bolt." He looked at Harry speculatively, "Exactly like the one on your forehead. It was speculated for a while that Voldemort was not truly dead, as weak traces of his magical signature can be found leaving Godric's Hollow as well as entering, but they die several blocks away. It has since been concluded he is truly gone."  
  
*************  
  
~So the award goes to Peter in the bedroom with a knife!~ snarled Harry sarcastically.  
  
~Yep, you were just as much of a freak in this world as you are in ours mate. Sorry there.~ Ron commiserated with him.  
  
~Oh hush Ron, and I hardly think you life is a game of Clue Harry. That would be far too simple. However I do think it interesting that Voldemort here is fully dead and appears to have completely died at the same time you did. ~  
  
~Looks our theory on how Voldemort survived is on its way to fact.~  
  
~And I think you'll have to explain how you survived Harry.~  
  
~Nope. I am sooooooooo not going over my story. You are doing that my dear Artemis. Remember?~  
  
~Oh alright.~  
  
**************  
  
"And the Death Eaters? Peter?" He asked each with great distaste.  
  
Moody answered this one. "Peter Pettigrew was sentenced to life in Azkaban and given the Dementor's Kiss. Many of the other Death Eaters escaped prosecution by claiming to be under the Imperius curse and the Minister of the time unfortunately let them get away with it. Recently there have been cults of ex-Death Eaters resurfacing and rumors of an existing 'heir'. The Death Eaters cults, one of them known to be led by Lucius Malfoy have been causing small problems and are real, but we are handling them. The rumors of the heir are unconfirmed and if they are true this 'true heir' will not be any threat for at least another 20 years as he is supposedly only a baby that one of the Death Eaters took form its parents."  
  
***********  
  
~Great. More fun for us, and is Moody delusional? Riddle opened the Chamber of Secrets at 16 with no issues and had been planning it since he was 12.~  
  
~Yes, but most people here probably don't know that. The only reason that is common knowledge in our world is you Harry.~  
  
~Still. Age, after a point, makes no difference on level of evilness – just power and look at us.~  
  
~True. Find out how I died.~ Hermione asked with insatiable curiosity. Honestly, the girl was asking about her own death. Shouldn't she be the least bit apprehensive or creeped out?  
  
********  
  
"How did Hermione die?"  
  
Charlie's turn. "Car accident last year with her parents." He said with remorse remembering the incident. They had had a fight over her being allowed to spend the summer helping him with dragons in Romania. He had said it was too dangerous and she had said it was her decision.  
  
**************  
  
~Sorry 'Mione~ Ron said, sending her a wave of comfort and love along with Harry after sensing her emotional wave of regret at not getting to see her parents again. They had died the same way in their world just after Dumbledore had been lost to them.  
  
~Yeah, I'll always have you guys though.~ She sent back assurance that she was okay.  
  
~Anything else immediate~ Harry asked, not being able to think of any other pressing questions at the time. After all, it was a lot to take in in one day and they still could ask other questions later. He wanted to get their explanations over with.  
  
~Not at the moment.~  
  
***********  
  
"I think that's all the question we have for now. Voldemort," everyone winced again, "was our main concern." Harry pretended to look to Ron and Hermione for confirmation who gave it. The mood changed from one of sadness to eagerness- it was now time to find out about these newcomers.  
  
"Wonderful." Dumbledore smiled at them, "Now I have a few questions first and then everyone else can ask you some. When Hermione was explaining everything about how you arrived she didn't seem to know for certain much about how you came here. I would like to think my other self would have described everything about this method of travel so that you could return and tell him all about it. In fact, you didn't seem to even be sure you had traveled dimensions. 'My' choice of words for the spell is also rather unusual – I myself would never have chosen them : a life-path changed in peace. This begs the question why didn't I travel with you or tell you all this and what prompted my choice of words for the spell. Do you know?"  
  
They all paled at this question and Hermione started to shake almost imperceptibly under a flashback. They hadn't expected to have to deal with questions about Dumbledore yet or the war. They had planned on giving their early background and avoiding the issue, saying they weren't ready.  
  
***********  
  
~Shit!~ exclaimed Ron ~ She just channeled Lily and James's grief. She was shielded and stopped after they let go of the memory but it allowed the memory to override her normal mental shields. You explain, I'll knock her out of it. It's not a bad one.~  
  
~Right, just make it discreet, and do it the old fashioned way - I don't want to get into our powers too much – dreamwalking would take far too much explanation.~  
  
***********  
  
Harry steadied himself and replied flatly, "You're dead. You didn't accompany us or tell us anything more because you are dead and we were never meant to return. You told us the spell with your dying breath."  
  
*********  
  
~Hah! Got her with that time of Voldysmurf as a purple and green polka- dotted house elf.~  
  
~Yes you did and thanks.~ Hermione laughed  
  
~No problem, just don't do that again too soon or well be pulled in too.~  
  
~Of course not!~ she replied indignantly ~ Just a slight case of emotional override – I'm prepared now~  
  
~Right. Now the question is how do we snap Dumbledore out of it?~  
  
*********  
  
Whatever answer Dumbledore had expected to the question, Harry's answer was obviously not that. His mouth was actually hanging open. Harry wished he had a camera.  
  
His jaw closed with a snap and everyone, despite the seriousness of the answer given looked highly amused. "Well then," Dumbledore said, trying to regain his composed image and state, "I think you should all start from the beginning then and explain how this, you, everything came about." He popped one of his lemon drops into his mouth hurriedly and visibly perked up. "We have all day after all. Lemon drop anyone?"  
  
*************  
  
~Back to his old tactics~ Harry observed dryly.  
  
At that moment they all thought the same thing – New things happen all the time, but somethings never change.  
  
************  
  
Well that's it. Hope to get another one out by Saturday. Sorry again for the long delay.  
  
More Weasleys next chapter – promise!  
  
Plz review. 


	8. Spilling the Beans

Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling. I don't own any of this and as much as I love reading HP, wouldn't want to be in charge of writing the real thing!

&&&&&Last Chapter&&&&

His jaw closed with a snap and everyone, despite the seriousness of the answer given looked highly amused. "Well then," Dumbledore said, trying to regain his composed image and state, "I think you should all start from the beginning then and explain how this, you, everything came about." He popped one of his lemon drops into his mouth hurriedly and visibly perked up. "We have all day after all. Lemon drop anyone?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back to his old tactics Harry observed dryly.

At that moment they all thought the same thing – New things happen all the time, but somethings never change.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

$ - telepathy

#- parseltongue

(I liked my squiggles and arrows, but this database doesn't support them anymore :( )

Chapter 8

Everyone sat in stony silence waiting for one of the three dimension travelers to begin their tale.

Hermione, now fully in control again looked around with a calm and carefully guarded expression before beginning. "Well, I hope everyone is comfortable because this could take a while. We'll tell you as much as we can. Some of it is just too recent. I hope you understand. I…suppose all of this begins on the same night and with the same person it ended for all of you: October 31, 1981 and an emerald-eyed baby named Harry Potter." She glanced over at Harry and his subtly clenched jaw, carefully studying everyone's faces. "However, as he doesn't seem to want to talk, _I _will."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

$Harry, Shadow, I have to tell the full truth here, nothing less will do. I can leave out the prophecy though, since I assume the people that need to know already do.$ she carefully prodded him.

$Just do it$ he grunted, clearly uncomfortable with it all.

$You already knew this would happen, thus me telling everyone everything myself. I _will _edit, so its won't be so bad. Try and add a little yourself when you can though – I feel weird talking all alone.$ (Hermione)

$Yeah mate, could be worse – at least you don't have to tell them how you survived the next 10 or so times and how we all killed Voldy – yet.$ Ron joked, trying to comfort him and failing miserably

$Oh shut up Ron. Bad dog! I thought we had trained you to keep your big foot out of your mouth, although how you got it up there in the first place is what really beats me$ (mione)

$Well excuse me for trying to be an optimist. And I'm not a dog. I'm a wolf so I would thank you very much to give my other form the respect it is due and not lump me in with our drooling, tail wagging friend over there.$

$Will you two stop acting like a bloody married couple already and just let Sekhmet over there get on with explaining how I'm a freak, my parents are dead and my total existence defies all logic?$ Harry groaned irritably. This was _not_ his favorite topic.

$We do not act like a married couple!$ they chorused together.

$That would be just…wrong. She's like my sister!$

$Ditto brother, but sure Harry, I'll get on with it. However if you call me Sekhmet or yourself a freak one more time I'm cursing your ass to Antarctica exactly like I did to Lucius Malfoy when he abused his house elf for the first and last time in front of me, anti-apparition field or not!$

She and Ron had been forced to be very stern with him after fourth year and the Dursleys about calling himself a freak. Harry thought far too little of himself, and they had worked very hard at making sure he knew that insulting himself and doing crazy self-sacrificing things that put him at insane and unnecessary risk was not ok.

Harry paled remembering her usual forms of retribution and conceded eagerly. Never piss off an overachieving know-it all who's a war general and has almost permanent PMS – very bad combination.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Just like here, Peter was the Secret Keeper. Sirius was supposed to be but they switched at the last minute to try and fool people. However, some things happened differently." Hermione said with a glance at the Potters. She didn't want to tell Lily and James they were dead, but she had to, and she figured Aurora already knew or guessed, as Harry hadn't known he had a sister. Or maybe it was that Aurora looked about to bite through her lip that clued her off to that tidbit. Hmm, have to ponder that later, although it is rather irrelevant.

"Instead of incapacitating James and Lily, Peter simply relinquished the secret to Voldemort" everyone winced again and she just rolled her eyes. "Voldefart," there was a snort of amusement this time but no wincing, "came to the house, as far as we know alone. First he killed James as James attempted to hold him off so Lily and Harry could escape. Next he killed Lily who wouldn't move from protecting her baby."

Surprisingly it was McGonnagal who gave the strangled half-sob she ended up stopping for, coupled by a horrified look in the direction of the three Potters she already knew, and one of pity at Harry, which only proved to make him cringe to the accustomed eye and ripple with frustration. Then again, McGonnagal had always been a softy underneath and the second war hadn't hardened her into the witch they'd known as Minerva.

Hermione chose to ignore her, continuing "Then he tried to kill Harry. As you said happened here, the curse rebounded and Harry survived. Voldemort became a spirit of sorts, surviving, we suspect, through his link to Harry." She stopped here for the moment so they could absorb this much – the rest of the story was just as shocking so she figured might as well take it easy to start.

"How? What link?" Dumbledore queried with rapt interest before she could continue any more, voicing the question that had been in everyone's minds. How had Harry had somehow survived The Curse only to die by the knife? It was a mystery that had always bothered him since that night and one he had never had the chance to discover the answer to.

All three of them sighed. No escaping it – they knew this would happen. Dumbledore had just been the one with the nerve. "You see, Harry is unusual." Hermione said delicately. Harry, if he didn't have what she called their 'statue face' on would have been blowing raspberries at her for that comment.

Shaking her head to herself she continued. "He is closer to magic than most wizards and witches and as a baby, he unconsciously tapped directly into the magical plane, the reservoir of pure magic where all of our normal magic originates from. The magic saved him, turning him into a channel for that one second that linked the spell back to Voldemort in a full cycle. Voldemort didn't die though. He too is unusual in a similar way to Harry and we believe, although are unsure, that he used the same link Harry had created to transfer some of his power into Harry and draw on Harry's magical essence to stay alive, linking his existence to Harry's through the spell. That is why Voldemort's essence disappeared a few blocks away from Godrics Hollow here. Harry died, so Voldemort, not strong enough yet to survive on his own as he might have been able to in a more corporeal form, died as well." Dumbledore was nodding his head at this idea and looked rather amazed that an 18 year old would understand or even theorize something like this. Granted it did involve her very closely.

"However, in our world Peter wasn't there, and Lucius and the others were still outside, so Harry survived. The blood magic of Lily's sacrifice for her baby, while not strong enough to stop the Avada Kedavra (although it could have had something to do with the magic's 'willingness to help' if you can think of it as sentient), protected Harry until he could be removed from the rubble of the house and later was the power base and enabling factor for further blood magic protections to be set up for Harry so that when the Death Eaters tried to find him or Voldemort returned he was relatively safe."

"So this…method of escaping the Avada Kedavra wouldn't work for anyone else?" Lily asked. She was a spell researcher and a very good one too – but this wasn't only a matter of professional pride. With all the new Death Eater problems one of her biggest projects and worries was on how the Avada Kedavra could be blocked. It was definitely the less horrible of the three Unforgivables in regards to long-term effects and what happens to the victim in life, but the idea that James or any of her children could so easily be dispensed of made her shiver with terror.

"I wouldn't say that." Spoke up Ron. "It would just work for a very specific few. We only figured out all of this, the logistics and all, very recently but so far the way Harry saved himself as a baby seems to be purely instinctive, and the only two that seem to be…naturally unusual enough, that we have encountered, are Harry and possibly Voldemort." Ok the cringing was starting to piss him off.

"_Voldemort" _he said with emphasis, unwilling to humor them and inwardly disgusted but oddly thankful at his family's naiveté, "would probably have had a better understanding as he spent 13 years figuring out how to return from whatever happened, and he used a similar technique in the first place to stay alive. Unfortunately, or actually _fortunately_ he's now dead – in both worlds. Frankly, its not one of my top priorities either. There a much worse ways to die."

'Its worth misleading them to save the sanctity of the curse and prevent even worse ones from popping up here like they did in our world.' Ron thought dispelling the slight guilt he felt for 'lying' to Lily about this, so obviously concerned for her family.

What he was saying here wasn't precisely true, since Hermione and himself could do it as well, and he could probably figure out everything needed for it to work at will in this dimension with lots of willing-to-die test subjects and a few weeks, but the Avada Kedavra had been the least of their worries in his world. Ron himself had found a counter to it early on, reluctantly using prisoners and terminally ill volunteers as test subjects, and it had been highly effective, though painful. However, once the dark side discovered this they began the development of even more horrific spells. Regardless of the disparity found in the casual taking of a life, there are much more painful ways to die that result in the same end as the Avada. He didn't think this peaceful world could handle the appearance of something of that nature yet.

Those who used the Dark Arts, as in evil not simply the 'darker' side of magic as all magic is only good or bad upon intent, were lazy and Ron could safely hide this knowledge knowing that so long as no one gave them a reason they would continue using the Avada so long as it worked.

Besides, he had truthfully answered the question. The truth spell would have allowed nothing less. No one else _could_ use the exact method Harry had used, and still did to escape, the curse. It was an method that had to be personalized. The counter they had developed was very different.

&&&&&&&&&Molly's POV &&&&&&&&&

Oh those poor poor children. They must have been through so much to speak so casually of death as Hermione did. So much like the Hermione of this world, the sweet girl her Charlie and Gred and Forge, as she affectionately thought of them, had befriended. Intelligent, logical, and always so thoughtful and intuitive…and yet it wasn't the same girl. This one was far older, not so much in years, but maturity forced by circumstance. She was so controlled, and there was a…well a presence that all of them had that was comforting and yet intimidating.

What had really rocked her, even more than some of Fred and George's experimenting was prone to do, was the difference in Ron.

'I can't believe this boy is my Ron!' Molly had thought shocked. 'Okay, well not _my _Ron precisely, but still, a version of my Ron. He's so…self-composed, competent, and, well, humble.'

Arthur had clenched her hand when Ron started to talk, almost afraid to find the son they knew here in this 'new' son. But they were oh so wrong. It was most of the reason they had kept so quiet – hoping to keep up the illusion of Ron as they had always hoped him to be in this one. When her eyes widened as Ron began to explain the Avada in perfect competence but lacking any and all pretentiousness Charlie simply smirked at her. Despite him not being allowed to say anything he _had_ warned them that appearances are deceiving.

Don't misunderstand, Molly and Arthur loved their Ron very much, but he was no where near who they had hoped he would become. He could be very sweet, but for the most part acted like, well, a 'stuck up prissy git,' as Bill termed it, always looking for attention and willing to do anything but study to gain money or fame. He was very successful with Quidditch being captain of the B team and first reserve for the A team, but he was very unhappy with that and jealous of the twins.

'And he had hated Hermione and anything academic more than his 'impoverished roots' as he would have called it, if he knew what impoverished meant' Molly thought bitterly. Yes, her Ron was not who she had hoped for, but he was still her son, that she knew. What she didn't know was what to do about _this _Ron. Technically he was her son, and he appeared to be a person she would very much like to get to know, but how much would he accept her as his mother?

She glanced over at Lily and thought of her response to Harry, continuing her gaze on until she came to Ron, once again stony faced and calmly waiting.

'Well he'll just have to accept me.' She thought firmly, coming to a decision. 'I'll make sure he knows that as soon as he leaves here, and maybe before, and Arthur can follow or not.'

Molly Weasley had made up her mind and when she does so, there is little force, earthly or divine willing to try to contend with her will.

&&&&&&Normal POV&&&&&&

"Well that settles that matter for now rather solidly then doesn't it?" Dumbledore said paradoxically cheerfully to be concluding a discussion on death and unforgivables. Hermione was tickled to he was vigorously munching on yet _another_ lemon drop which she thought they all could use and Moody's eye was _still_ rolling around at a rapid pace. Did the man ever stop? Molly looked highly determined…which if Hermione knew Mrs. Weasley meant an adoption, informal or otherwise was soon to come – the woman was just about the most stubborn and mothering person ever to exist – it was good to have her back. McGonnagal had a look of familiar pity on her face that she _knew_ Harry would hate if he happened to see it, and Arthur and Charlie simply looked as if they were at a loss for what to do. Sirius seemed stricken at the idea of the death of his best friend and his friend's wife, but also excited about something.

Lily once again was the first to speak. 'Have to remember to thank her for taking the initiative,' Hermione thought.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry." He began to get a glint in his eyes which she correctly interpreted and cut off rather snappishly, "Oh it's not pity, I'm just…well sorry. I know how it feels to loose someone that way- obviously. At least Sirius was there to take care of you." She smiled at her husband's best friend. "I bet that was some adventure."

"Yeah Harry, I bet I was a great Dad. Taught you all the tricks of the trade." Ah, so that was what he was excited about.

Hermione was about to explain the situation when Harry did it for her. Damn that boy and his pride. Now she'd get to siphon off the emotional backlash. Ack! Men!

"Actually, I never even knew you existed until the beginning of my third year in Hogwarts. I'm sure 'Mione will tell you about _that _in a minute though." Harry said in an emotionless voice.

Sirius looked like he was about to go cross eyed with confusion. "Why? Did I die too."

Harry raised an eyebrow at his persistence, or possibly at the face Sirius was making. "Strike one. No. You were in Azkaban for killing Peter Pettigrew, 12 muggles and betraying my parents to Volde…wart." He finished as if it was the simplest thing in the world, which, compared to a lot of things they had been through, it was.

"What!?!" exclaimed James practically jumping out of his seat. "But Sirius would never betrayed us! And…wait. Didn't you say _Peter_ was the Secret Keeper? So how…? Why?"

Sirius who was spluttering managed to finally say, "Yeah, what he said!"

"Oh chill both of you." Harry said much calmer than Hermione knew he was. Looking at Sirius he tried again, "Down doggy. Yes, I said he was in_ Azkaban_ for betraying my parents. I never said it was true. You," sending a pointed look at James, "told Dumbledore and anyone else who needed to know that _Sirius_ was the Secret Keeper. When you switched and then died the only living people who knew of the switch were Peter and Sirius. Sirius, being the crazy and unthinking mutt he is,"

"Yes Sirius, you are," Lily assured the disgruntled animagus who was about to object.

"chased Peter down, where, in the middle of muggle London the stupid rat shouted out how Sirius betrayed Lily and James and then blew up the street, and faked his own death by cutting off his own finger and scampering away. Sirius, was then taken to Azkaban without a trial and left there only to escape 12 years later during my third year using one of his…specific talents.

Quite a funny story actually. Peter had been hiding as Ron's pet rat, Scabbers who faked his own death _again_, causing Ron and Hermione to not talk to each other all year. We also had to suffer through Dementor guards. It was all fine though because after we found out the truth we got to curse Snape into unconciousness. Peter got away when Remus transformed, what with the full moon, but we saved Sirius from a Dementor's Kiss by flying him out on a hippogryff that we had saved from execution earlier, or was it later?, that evening, all using Hermione's timeturner. The wonders of a dense and uncooperative ministry."

&&&&&&&&&&&

$Harry, you really need to calm down. I'm redirecting your emotions the best I can but you're about to explode. The rat is dead. Calm down.$ (mione)

$Yeah mate, I've drained off enough energy to fill four power stones and you're aura's still vibrating and pulsing. The shield and filters won't hold up if you get any more riled up.$

$Ok. The rat's dead. He's dead and he's blue and scaley. The rat's dead, we stuck his head up his butt almost literally. The rat's dead and so is Moldyfart. Think happy thoughts. Aunt Marge as a balloon, no more Dursleys, my parents are alive, Snape in drag –ooo bad image! Alright I'm good.$

$Thank Merlin.$

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Timeturner?! A third year student?" McGonnagal squeaked.

Hermione smiled fondly at her and her rule abiding mentality that hadn't been loosened by years of what they termed 'Harry exposure.' "Yes, my possession of one was actually one the least law-bending activities we've engaged in, although what we ended up doing with it was a different matter, and it was all your and Dumbledore's idea too."

"Oh dear." Was all the response McGonnagal was able to muster.

"So did you live with Remus then? Tara has always wanted an older brother." James asked.

"He was a great DADA teacher so I have no doubt he is most likely a great father. He actually lasted the longest of any of our DADA teachers, even if he only made it to the final week of his first year. However, the ministry of our world outlawed the allowance of werewolves to be parents or even guardians shortly after the first fall of Voldemort so, strike two. Guess again."

"Strike?"

"Muggle term sorry- it means no."

"Yes, three strikes and you're 'out' so to speak, but Muggle?" Lily pondered allowed, "They don't teach about baseball in Muggle Studies until 9th year…unless. No." Eyes wide she snapped out of her wandering thoughts. Blazingly, she fixed he attention directly at Dumbledore with disgust and distaste at her recent revelation. "You didn't." She looked at Harry with trepidation, "He didn't, did he?"

"I'm afraid so." Harry confirmed.

"I can't believe you Dumbledore! Of all the…I specifically said NOT them! You stupid stupid man, I can't believe you let my son live with them."

The whole room was repressing snickers at the sight of a 5 foot 1 inch Lily Potter standing in front of one of the most powerful wizards in the world, giving him the verbal hiding of his life for something he obviously had no clue about.

&&&&James's POV&&&&

As skeptical of the trustworthiness of these three newcomers as he was, there was no denying that this was the truth and Harry was his son. Not only did he look identical, but the truth spell was undeniable proof, and done at _their _behest. James was having a hard time getting his head around all of it, but it was coming. Since he had come into this room he had fluctuated between confusion, outrage and distrust, but amusement was definitely breaking through right now. After all, how often do you see Dumbledore cowed and by your own wife no less? He most definitely sympathized with Dumbledore as he'd been on the receiving end of that temper far too often, but it was a nice change to sit back and watch – and very amusing.

'Oh dear' he thought as Lily's rant didn't wear off. 'I suppose I had better go rescue him before she gets too carried away.'

James moved to get up and retrieve his wife, but before he could even begin to shift his weight he was frozen by a look from his…son?

Damn. The boy had Lily's eyes to the fullest extent. Identical and just as expressive. But why didn't Harry want him to stop Lily? After all, she hadn't even said _who_ she was so angry about.

And that's when he did it and shocked my socks off. In marauder hand talk, clear as day, he discreetly signed, Just wait Prongs. You'll see. If it gets out of hand I'll take care of it. The old man deserves a good telling to every once and a while, even if _this _Dumbledore is completely innocent for once.

And with that Harry went back to his stoic self and turned his attention to the scene unfolding before them that was becoming more and more amusing. Sirius, who had also caught the signing just smiled and winked.

So that's what changed his mind so fast. I didn't _think _Sirius was ever that trusting, but that is some pretty compelling evidence. The boy knows the hand talk?! How on earth? I never even taught Aurora or David that! We agreed that only after they come of age and are animagi of their own, and then maybe not! Only those trust worthy… So Moony and/or Padfoot of his world had trusted him implicitly. Was he an animagus as well? And at least he knew of the nicknames, but so did Wormtail, the traitorous rat. Should have known by the form….disgusting.

But he was so cold. So distant…except for that one moment, the look in his eyes. And the power. Harry was surrounded by this _aura _of intimidating control. All three of them were, but Harry the most. How could a son of his have turned out like that?

A voice in the back of his mind whispered _'If you trust him you might find out,'_ but he put it aside for another time. Acceptance, maybe. Trust? Not without a good more information. Power is far to easily abused and trust even more so.

Still, James found himself amazed at the patience and control of the three dimension travelers…no, Harry, Ron and Hermione he corrected himself. He wasn't ready to accept them without question, without many questions in fact, but he had decided he would force himself to welcome them, and Harry was his son. His Harry. Right? He had always wondered what Harry would have turned out like.

Well, it definitely wasn't in the same circumstances he had imagined, but here was his chance, and Sirius seemed eager enough, and that was highly unusual for him – he'd have to find out why later…but first…How did they keep such a calm exterior when the rest of them were in chaos? Granted the revelations of this world probably didn't seem such a shock comparatively, but these three were the ones who essentially had to create a whole new life and while they seemed ready to react to any circumstance if needed, they were lounging around and casually tossing out astounding information without so much as a twitch! And they weren't even over 20 yet – they were supposed to be impatient and impulsive. They reminded him of the greasy bat, and that was never good. They were even dressed in all black and billowed.

"Um, Lily," Dumbledore tentatively tried sitting as far back in his chair as possible, a chair that had mysteriously grown feet and was cautiously backing away, "it might help if I had some clue as to why you are yelling at me."

Well, at least the old man had some sense and bravery left. He didn't let her get to a full blown rage…although he doubted if Dumbledore recognized this as Lily on only a moderately angry mode.

"Why, I am yelling at you? Why?" she asked in a dangerously quiet voice, "Because YOU put my SON in the care of the DURSLEYS!"

Oh dear. That would be a bad thing, he wouldn't wish the Dursleys on any magicborn child, much less an orphaned one…the poor boy…_not mine…_whispered his evil concience…_not mine to worry about_…but he was. He was human and compassion was one of the greatest traits in a human. So a bad childhood probably led him to be well on his way to emotionless then. That could explain it. But no trust still. Can't give trust. Trust _kills_.

Note to self…draft up provisions for checking on and dealing with children of muggleborns in case of possible abuse _because of _magicalness. Abuse in general even. There were very little Ministry laws on such. Children were property in the magical world still. That had to change. Can't have too many more Voldemorts or emotionless Harry's walking around.

As Hermione once again started up her constantly interrupted explanation James shook himself out of his wanderings wanting to get all of this, after all, as Minister of Magic it was his responsibility to be an ambassador for this world – yeah right, he was just reallllllllllllllllly curious and always had been about anything out of the ordinary and that could affect him. Auror's first rule: absorb any and all new information that comes your way, and even some that doesn't, as it may one day save your life or the life of another in the most bizarre way possible.

&&&&Normal POV&&&&

"Uh, Lily…Mum," Harry said, placing a hand on her arm trying to bring her back down to a normal state of mind. As much as he loved her outrage on his behalf, this Dumbledore was, for once entirely innocent of all accusations. "You do realize it wasn't _him,_ right? I mean, this Dumbledore had nothing to do with it and it wasn't as bad as it could have been."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

$Yesssss Harry, after all there were all thosssse Death Eaterssssss and some malevolent vampires who would have been ssssso much worsssse.Vixen said with a heavy dose of sarcasm.$

$Yeah, imagine that. They could have starved you, beaten you up, made you into a human house elf, locked you in a cupboard, and worst of all lied to you most of your life – all those things the Dursleys never did right?$ Ron continued.

$Shut the Hell up!$

$Shut hell up already – been there, done that, and if I'm not mistaken so did you and 'Mione.$

$Oh really Ron, he's trying to calm his mother down, not make her even more upset, and he's doing a good job of it too. See, she's back to her seat and so is he. That and my empathic headache is fading so its all good.$

$Just like Jerry Springer.$

$No more TV for you! Bunch of American junk!$

$'Mione, your turn again$ (harry)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sorry Albus." Lily apologized with a blush.

"Think nothing of it my dear, a mother's rage for an injustice to her son is never something to apologize for, and entirely understandable." Dumbledore smiled, relieved. His chair walked back to its original position with him in it.

&&&&&&&&&Aurora's POV&&&&&&&&&&&

The girl, Hermione, continued. Until Ron (?) had spoken up about the Avada she had taken her as the brains of the group. Now she wasn't so sure.

"Anyways, Harry went to live with the Dursleys for his own protection, blood magic and all. He didn't know the truth about his parents, his fame, or magic until his 11th birthday though, when Hagrid, after many attempts, finally came and delivered Harry's Hogwarts letter in person. His first letter had been addressed to the cupboard under the stairs, just to give you an idea."

Ouch, okay Harry _definitely_ had a crappy childhood, and, judging by the look that broke his stoicism he didn't want that known, but really. A cupboard?!!! At the same time, in the back of her mind, the marauder and prankster in her worshiped how Hermione was projecting just the perfect amount of the right emotions to make the story so compelling she could have been talking about the composition of toe hairs and made it sound interesting and had them all convinced it was the most important topic in the world. Note to self: Make them teach me how to do that. Perfect for pulling off pranks. However, for now, back to the issue at hand.

"A cupboard?" Aurora voiced aloud, mirroring her mother's glare at Dumbledore, "You better have taken him out of there when you found out about that one…sir." With no hint of sheepishness or discomfort for scolding her headmaster.

She knew she was often too blunt for her own good and had very little sense of propriety unless she specifically chose to, but she was a Gryffindor, so what could she say?

McGonnagal, who should have scolded Aurora in turn, look suspiciously like she was going to burst out laughing. Dumbledore, at the prospect of having to possibly endure another Potter female rampage, had raised his hands in surrender and subtly moved his chair back a bit, but still managed to stay composed while he replied rather meekly and defensively, "Unfortunately, I have no idea, as I too am hearing this story for the first time. I would like to think so, but I would also like to think I have more…sense than to leave any child with unknown relatives for 10 years without checking up on their well-being or to leave them in bad conditions without reason."

"Yes, well in his defense, there was a good reason. He used the protections given to me by my mother's sacrifice to create a set of extremely strong protection wards on my person and house, but they would only work so long as I lived for at least five years and at least a month and a half after that with a blood relative of mine on my mother's side, as they were tied to her blood. The logistics are a little more involved, but it did save my life 6 or 7 times, until they finally broke when I was 16." Harry said calmly. Too calmly.

Her brother had just essentially said his life had been in peril at least 6 times in his first 17 years after the 'Incident,' as the family called it, and seemed to find it entirely normal. No wonder he is so suspicious. Mum looked about ready for another outburst, but controlled herself.

'Interesting' Aurora thought, 'Dad seems to be loosening up.' Thoughts turning around in her head. Indeed. It was almost as amusing as watching the headmaster was. Her Dad seemed to have unconsciously donned an expression of outrage and pride while still trying to look cool and collected…like the Minister of Magic rather than James Potter.

She had known he'd be the hardest to get to accept this once she'd heard. He had always refused to even hear mention of Harry and was so overly paranoid she sometimes thought a cloistered convent would be more liberating. It was a weird combination with his penchant for pranks. Well, if he didn't accept Harry, or at least pretend to, he could count on falling victim to some of the new hexes Hermione had recently taught her. Poetic justice and the most effective pathway to him undoubtedly. The twins would be thrilled too. So far she loved the new Ron. And Hermione! Imagine. A pranking, walking encyclopedia! Oh the number of spell possibilities, not to mention potions and plans! And an older brother who wasn't a bookworm, rule-obsessing prick or a quidditch/sex driven egotistical and overly ambitious prat. Yes. This arrangement definitely suited her.

Aurora had a strong sense of justice, and what had been done and allowed to be done to her long lost brother had sent off all sorts of protests in her. However, she was also highly perceptive, skilled at reading others through years of pranking, but also as a sort of inborn talent. At times she felt as if she could almost read the thoughts of others. She knew when to let a subject drop. Dumbledore was uncomfortable with the cupboard issue, Lily was uncomfortable, but most importantly Harry was uncomfortable with her new tangent, so the prompting from Vixen in her mind to Let it drop. I will exxxplain later was entirely unneeded.

"Right." Aurora said neutrally and with that left the subject with a final glare at Dumbledore that was mirrored by Molly, the ever-perfect mother figure who had the tendency to adopt any and all children she came across into her large heart and family. Harry, Ron and Hermione simply appeared to be waiting, but content nonetheless to wait out the confrontations.

'Dumbledore's gonna get a few surprises this week' she thought happily. 'And they're going to be rather embarrassing. Mwahahahaha' The sorting hat had always said she'd do well in Slytherin with her scheming but she still had the heart and justice of a Gryffindor – rather entertaining combination as far as she was concerned, and lots and lots of fun when two redheads were added.

While her thoughts of revenge had been spinning, Hermione continued, almost without Aurora noticing, much to her chagrin.

'Pay attention silly girl! He's your brother and _she_ was your friend, you should know this if for no other reason than its more secrets and you will believe them even if the others are skeptical.' She reprimand herself. She was glad she did.

"If it helps at all, we kind of got him back with all the trouble we caused. That and he seemed to be interminably searching for a _lasting_ DADA teacher, mainly due to whatever adventures we got into. We have never had the same Defense teacher for more than a year. In fact, now that I think about it, I don't think any actually made it a _full_ year."

"Why?" asked Dumbledore curiously. They had a one-year only teacher currently in Sirius, but the last had been here for 6 years and he couldn't imagine how 7 different teachers, or even 5 could have _all_ chosen to leave or done something bad enough to get fired.

"Well, the first had some very serious personal issues that needed attending to, the second had an rather unfortunate accident with a memory charm, and the third was Remus and when people found out about his lycanthropy he chose to resign rather than risk Dumbledore getting in trouble. The fourth was no who he seemed, as I will shortly explain, and the fifth was a horrid woman from the ministry who overstepped her boundaries. The sixth was a casualty of war and we never got a seventh due to the circumstances of the time, but I'll get to all of that soon enough."

"Oh my, you do seem to have been rather hard on them after all. Please be kind to poor Sirius here when you join his class – it took me quite a while to convince Minerva to let me take him on, and I'd hate to see what would happen if I had to as one of the Weasley twins to step in at the last minute as student teacher." Dumbledore commented lightly with a mischievous glint that was quickly covered at McGonnagal's glare. The man had to be certifiably insane. There was no other explanation.

"Anyways, Harry met Ron on the Hogwarts Express and they became fast friends after Harry turned down an _offer_," she said the word tinted with disgust, "made by Draco Malfoy in favor of Ron, beginning a bitter rivalry that would last till almost the end of the war." That would explain it.

"All three of us were sorted into Gryffindor, although for two of us it was close call." That statement was greeted with nods or quiet murmurs of approval by all in the room. Aurora noted with amusement that everyone in the room, with the exception of Mad-Eye was a Gryffindor, and he was a Slytherin, her next best choice regardless of rumors.

'Guess it runs in the family.' She thought wryly. 'That and trouble.'

'Some things may change, but whatever dimension or time, a Potter is a Potter and some characteristics will always run true.'

&&&&&&&Normal POV&&&&&&

"I became their friend the night of the Halloween feast after Ron and Harry saved me by wrestling a troll who had me cornered in the bathroom and knocked it out with its own club."

"A troll! As first years?" Exclaimed the three older women in an amusing unison.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

$Wonder what they'll say when they found out about the philosopher's stone, the basilisk and the Triwizard Tournament, not to mention everything we're _not_ telling today?$ Harry pondered, tickled by the outrage. No one in his world even thought for a second about him defeating a troll anymore. It was just, 'Oh he's Harry Potter, go send him to clean up those 100 remaining Death Eaters and 50 or so Dementors for homework. He'll be back within the hour.' Ok, very over exaggerated, but that's how people were.

$My idea is to shock them so much with all the little stuff and tell them as much of that as possible so they are too overwhelmed to ask many questions otherwise.$ Hermione said matter of factly.

$Yeah, sorry, but personal issues? Disintegrating as a result of touching me while Voldemort is possessing the back of your head qualifies as personal issues? Well who woulda thunk.$ (harry)

$Yeah, and I wouldn't exactly term Lockhart's backfired obliviation spell that would have caused Ginny to die and us to not remember a thing an 'unfortunate accident.' I quite enjoyed seeing him in that state. Cornish pixies indeed.$ (ron)

$I sssstill ssssay Voldemort wassss your besssst teacher. I mean he really motivated you to learn your sssstuff.$ (vixen)

$Definitely, but sadly he was never officially given the position.$ Harry said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

$Yes, well I have an explanation to get back to and aren't you two a little slow? 'That was like sooooooooo 10 minutes ago girlfriend.'$ She finished in a perfect imitation of Parvati after her initiation into Muggledom. And with that she turned back to the conversation at hand.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"How did it even get in the castle? There are all sorts of precautions against that, and three first years would hardly be let off or put alone if something like that did happen."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

$What in twinklemort's belly button lint!? What did absolutely nothing dangerous happen in Hogwarts for the last 17 years here? Harry wasn't _that _good at attracting trouble. I mean…it wasn't _only_ here because of him, right? _Something_ had to have happened and this is like nothing. Absolutely bonkers.$ (ron)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"The short explanation is that our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at the time, Professor Quirrel, had let it in. The long one, which is the continuation of the story, I am going to ask you not to interrupt as otherwise we'll never get this done. We're only at Halloween of the _first year_ and we have 6 more to go, well, 3 in detail which are much more eventful." Once everyone nodded their silent consent, curious as to what _else_ could have happened to make the year more eventful. Wouldn't they be surprised.

"Our first year continued with a failed attempt at a wizard's duel, smuggling Hagrid's baby dragon Norbert out of Hogwarts, and Harry receiving his father's invisibility cloak. The cloak led to the discovery of the Mirror of Erised, which shows the heart's deepest desire. The incomplete wizard duel led to us discovering the third floor corridor, which had been off limits, and consequently, Fluffy, the giant three headed dog inside guarding a trapdoor, all to escape Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris." There were lots of muffled snorts at the name 'Fluffy' from everyone in the room and knowing looks passed around indicating that everyone here was far too aware of Hagrid's passion for dangerous animals.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

$Well sure it was fluffy – Its left head was bigger than my cupboard and that was the smallest one! And don't expect to get away with that little slip Se..sweetheart.$ (harry)

$That last comment included both of you as well $ (hermione)

$Yes, but this is so much more fun!$ Ron retorted with a wink

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Yes," interjected Ron verbally," that and Hermione's famous comment on how she was 'going back to bed before you get us all killed, or worse, _expelled_!'" Everyone laughed lightly and Hermione just glared.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

$You deserved that$ (ron)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Shortly put, after that we were curious and began to do some snooping. We discovered that someone named Nicholas Flamel was involved. Professor Dumbledore will probably know where this is going now, but after months of research we discovered what was being hidden: The Philosopher's Stone, a supposedly mythical alchemical stone rumored to produce an endless supply of gold and the elixir of life.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

$Stupid not so recent claim to fame – I _never _wanted to see another library again$ (ron)

$And yet, every year we always seem to spend more than half our lives there$ (harry)

$Yes, well 'Mione would do that anyways$ (ron) Hermione just ignored them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Not long before this, Harry had been put into detention with Hagrid. In that detention they went into what would become an annual excursion into the Forbidden Forest, looking for a wounded unicorn. There he saw a wrath drinking the unicorn's blood and was rescued by a centaur, Firenze."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

$Bloody annoyingly cryptic creatures – Dumbledore must be related to them somewhere far in his ancestry$ (harry)

$Oh would you all just SHUT UP!$ (Hermione)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"From all of this and the fact that Harry's scar hurt at that encounter, we concluded Voldemort in some form was trying to regain his life. However, we suspected the wrong person. Snape. Just after exams the final piece came together as to how it was to be done – Hagrid had slipped, by accident, the key to getting past Fluffy to the stranger at the pub who had given him the Dragon. We tried to tell the other Professors, but Professor McGonnagall wouldn't believe us and Professor Dumbledore was gone. So we went. We played the tune to put Fluffy asleep then got through the Devil's Snare placed by Professor Sprout for the stone's protection."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

$A fire? How? There isn't any wood!$ Ron sent mischeiviously. Ouch! that would be a slap.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Harry, caught the key we needed while flying on a broom and being chased by the remaining 1000 or so keys to get through to the next chamber and the troll, Quirrel's specialty, was already dead. Ron, after a tough game and sacrificing himself, beat Professor McGonnagall's giant wizard chess set in, what Dumbledore said, was the 'Best game of chess Hogwarts had seen in many years.'"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

$That bloody hurt!$ (ron)

$Which, the chess game or Hermione's slap?$ (harry)

$Both!$

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Without even twitching an eyebrow Hermione went back to ignoring them to finish the explanation. She knew they were just trying to feel more comfortable with the situation by joking. They all did it. "Then, Harry and I continued alone. The next chamber was Professor Snape's poison and logic puzzle, which I deciphered. However, there was only enough for one person to travel forward through the flame wall, and one to go back, so Harry continued, and I returned to care for Ron and get help. Harry, got to the next chamber to find Quirrel, not Snape, and the Mirror of Erised, charmed to only give the stone to someone who wanted the stone desperately but not to use it – Harry in this case. Quirrel was being possessed by Voldemort and when he tried to take the stone, Lily's protection and the spells Professor Dumbledore had followed it with kept Harry safe long enough for the Headmaster to return to the rescue and dispose of him."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

$See Harry, there. I made it sound like your mum did all the work. No sweat. Hermione said with false bravado knowing the reactions to come wouldn't be great.$

$Yesssss, well asss Harry hasss already pointed out you alsssssso think posssssesion transsslatesss asss perssssonal issuesss and that turning ssssomeone into dussst qualifiessss asss disssposssing of them. Very effective if ssslightly messssy. Musssst remember that one for later.$

$Ah, Vixen. Thank you for joining the peanut gallery. Now get in line like a good little snake.$ (Hermione)

$But no one elssse ssssseemsss to want to talk but me ssssso would you like me to ssssing?$ She asked innocently, and she was right.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Complete silence overwhelmed her ears and her connection to Harry, the connection from Harry shutting his emotions down entirely, which would later piss her off tremendously but she didn't have time to deal with now, and her ears from everyone's shock. She could just imagine it. Three eleven year olds broke through the protections of seven Hogwarts teachers, including three of the strongest wizards of the century and basically single-handedly stopped Voldemort from returning to power. It also might have helped her imagination that she'd been through this retelling and others several other times with even less believing audiences. That and the fact that Lily was projecting emotional imagery along with her shock, outrage, pride and confusion so loudly Hermione was willing to bet that empaths in _Australia_ were picking her up.

After a few minutes of no response other than some closing jaws and a few twinkles from a mischevious and very pleased looking Dumbledore she decided to try a new tactic.

"And so ends the abbreviated tale of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone: Year One, co-starring with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Still silence.

"Any questions?"

"Personal issues?" Aurora snickered, finally breaking away from her thoughts. "So personal issues translates to possession by evil madmen. Must keep that in mind." That seemed to set off a chain reaction in the rest of them. Oh dear, Lily was starting to ripple again. Deciding to head that off, Hermione quickly continued.

"Yes, and you think entirely too much like Harry and our mutual friend, Vixen, Aurora dear." And Hermione had a sneaking suspicion that a little snake had tipped her off on that comment. Literally. "Well second year was a little more eventful."

"_More _eventful?" Squeaked Professor McGonnagall. "How can it get _more_ eventful than the last one?" How little she knew

With a mischevious smile that had more emotion than all three had shown since this started Hermione wryly continued. "Very easily. You don't know Harry, trouble-magnet extraordinaire. Our second year was the year we literally broke every school rule in existence. To do that with me in tow, especially as I was at the time, is no small feat."

"Every rule!!!!!! How did I survive? How on earth did the school survive?" She screeched appalled. Minerva was every inch the rule abider and if occasion arose, their most avid enforcer. She hadn't had 7 years of 'Harry exposure' to mellow her either. Sirius looked positively thrilled. And even James, who was still radiating distrust and wariness above all seemed excited.

"How did you manage that? We tried all seven years to do it without going so far as to get expelled, of course, but we were always short. The closest we ever got was 23 rules away. Even the twins and Aurora haven't managed that and they broke our detention record when Aurora was a second year and they were fifth years. You must have pulled some amazing pranks."

"And spent most of the year in detention." Said Aurora knowledgably "However did you find time to make new pranks?"

Hermione just raised an eyebrow in a very Snape like move. "Whoever said we did it intentionally, or in the name of pranking and fun?"

"But…" James started with a frown.

"Yes, we broke every rule in the school, but never once did we prank anyone, unless you consider drugging Crabbe and Goyle so Harry and Ron could take their places using Polyjuice Potion." Hermione explained calmly.

"Never complain a potion tastes bad until you have to drink a portion of someone else in what smells and tastes like sewer sludge." Ron added sagely.

Shaking her head of old memories Hermione continued. " Yes well, we also were almost never caught, except for the incidents with the car that I will soon explain, so we actually had very few detentions."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

$Our specialty, getting into and out of absolutely impossible and ridiculous situations.$ Harry said with a sigh.

$Yes, meaning _you_ attracting the trouble and _us_ trying to extract you from it alive.$ Ron clarified.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"It began with a jailbreak- literally. Harry was locked up in his 'new' room, the windows barred, after Dobby, an overly protective house-elf got him in trouble with the Ministry for supposedly practicing underage wizardry, which he didn't. Fred, George and Ron, after not hearing from Harry in an overly long time, flew the family car to Harry's house and broke him out. Harry spent the rest of the summer at the Weasley house. However, getting to school wasn't so uneventful. Harry and Ron were to be the last ones to go through the portal to the train, but they were blocked so, instead of deciding to wait like sensible people would," she added with a loving but reproachful look, "they flew the Ford Angela _(is that right?) _to school, crashed it into the Whomping Willow, and broke the record for the quickest ever of receiving detention and from Snape no less. School hadn't even begun. That year, Gilderoy Lockhart was our DADA teacher."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

$Ug. We had to suffer through your horrible crush on him.$ (ron)

$I was 12!$ Hermione protested feebly

$You knew his favorite color was VIOLET.$ (ron)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What _was _I thinking?" Dumbledore muttered, quite amused at Minerva's reactions. He had always know Gilderoy to not be what he claimed, and he had been exposed to the public as a fraud only a few years ago.

"I don't know what you were thinking, but at this moment I don't particularly care." Interrupted Mrs. Weasley. "You boys and I are going to have a nice _long_ talk once this is finished about proper modes of transport and acceptable behaviour. I don't care if you already got one or that it was 5 years ago Ronald Weasley – I'm here now and you had better listen." Turning to Arthur she quickly wiped the smile off his face to be replaced with pure nervousness. "And you and Arthur, are having a _long_ talk of our own later about that _car_." Nodding, content with that for the moment she turned to Hermione. "Please continue dear and thank you for trying to keep them in order, even if it didn't work too well."

Hermione winced slightly. "I wouldn't be thanking me too soon. It is safe to say Gilderoy was entirely incompetent. Not only couldn't he handle simple Cornish Pixies, but he also removed all of the bones in Harry's arm once after a Quidditch game where a rogue bludger, set on him by Dobby, the Malfoy house-elf, to once again try to convince Harry to go home where he would be safe, broke it. On that Halloween, the Chamber of Secrets was reopened. In an effort to discover the identity of the heir I stole ingredients from Snape and we brewed Polyjuice Potion in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, but discovered nothing more than the fact that Lucius Malfoy was somehow involved."

"Yes," added Ron, "and the we would be Harry and me. Hermione turned here self into a human-cat crossbreed by accident. It was recorded in history as the only time she ever made mistake, even if her plan was bl…" he stopped the word just in time, recovering, "blooming brilliant otherwise."

"Yes," Hermione replied and blew a mental raspberry, "well everyone is allow one mistake in a lifetime, even perfectionists. Now what was I going to say?" She tapped her fingers on the table for a moment. "Lets see. Lockhart, Polyjuice, oh yeah! After I was petrified in the library, Dumbledore was removed from the school and Hagrid thrown in Azkaban, suspected of opening the Chamber of Secrets again like it was 50 years ago where a girl actually died. However, he left a message for Harry and Ron to follow the spiders. So, once again entering the Forbidden Forest, they followed the spiders and met Aragog, the giant Acromantula. There they found out that Hagrid was truly innocent, that the creature in the school was the Acromatula's greatest fear, and almost got eaten, rescued only by the Ford Angela, now wild in the forest."

"You almost forgot all of that? Nevermind. It appears we should have a nice little meeting with Hagrid later about restoring his magic license." James commented softly during Hermione's pause.

"A nice little meeting indeed." Dumbledore agreed, winking at Hermione's obvious intent there: to see what the situation was with Hagrid here and clear it up if it wasn't the same. "Not that Acromantula's are safe, but harboring them as pets when they are small shouldn't be cause for expulsion."

Charlie looked slightly incensed at the insinuation that there was something wrong with Acromantula's but quieted at the reception of a stern glance and slight shake of the head from both Ron and Harry. Now was not the time, and James was definitely _not_ in a good mood to hear complaints about the treatment and opinions of magical creatures, especially after all he had done for them already, defying much pressure from the general public and some more influential individuals while doing so.

"Once they returned they came to visit me where they found in my hand the page from the book I had been reading when I was petrified. With that they discovered that the creature in the Chamber had to be a basilisk. No one had been killed because no one had seen it directly. Anyways, Harry and Ron went to tell the teachers but never got to do so, just overhearing a declaration that the school was to close as Ginny Weasley had been taken into the Chamber. Lockhart was supposed to save her, having claimed he knew where the entrance was. Harry and Ron went after him only to find him packing to run. They essentially captured the imbecil and then went to open the Chamber themselves with him, having figured out that the entrance was in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, her being the victim of the first opening of the Chamber. They got halfway through the outer Chamber only to be stopped by Lockhart who was going to turn back, Obliviate them and then claim to be the hero like he had in all his other tales. However, he was using Ron's wand, which had been broken since the beginning of the year and it backfired, causing himself to be obliviated, the tunnel to partially collapse, and Ron and Lockhart to be stuck on one side and Harry the other. Harry continued on, where he found Ginny and the now almost solid 'memory' of Tom Riddle, who had placed all the memories of his 16 year-old self in a diary Ginny had been writing in. Unknown to her, she had been slipped the diary by Lucius Malfoy. Tom Riddle tried to kill Harry with the basilisk, but Fawkes first blinded the basilisk and then the sorting hat gave Harry the sword of Gryffindor which he killed the basilisk with. Fawkes healed him, Harry used the poison in the basilisk fang to destroy the diary, and Ginny woke up. The End…well for that year, other than the special awards to the school and Harry tricking Lucius into freeing Dobby."

Silence once again followed but this time accompanied by some very quiet squawking from a 'muffle' charmed Mrs. Weasley who had started exclaiming overly loud when she heard about the Acromantulas and Ginny's abduction and was therefore partially silenced by her husband. The other Weasleys had paled but kept quiet, hoping to hear the good ending that did indeed come.

A few seconds later, everyone in the room jumped several feet as they were brought out of their thoughts by the sudden arrival of a large table in the center of their semi circle, covered in steaming food and an assortment of drinks. A moment later there was a slight 'crack' announcing the arrival of Kibbles.

"Master Dumbly sir, Mister Minister, Mistress Lilies, Mistress Rory and masters and mistresses guests, Lunch and tea is served. If yous be needing anything, anything at all sirs and ladies please just be giving us a snap and we will be popping in to take you requests. Be having a good meal!" And with another 'crack' Kibbles disappeared once again.

"Ah! Nourishment."

$Beware the pink pumpkin cider.$ Ron sent with a chuckle

$Calming potion?$ (Hermione)

$No. I think the twins got into this one. Nose Nobbling Nectar.$

$Ug.$ Hermione thought remembering her first encounter. Permanent transfiguration conditions and temporary transfiguring potions, especially randomly chaotic ones, don't mix too well.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

All of a sudden, about three quarters of the way through the blue and silver colored meal Harry started chuckling under his breath. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy as it was a huge change from his total apathy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

$Did he overdose on hidden lemon drops or something? (ron) He's not reading like he did.$

$No, just slight hysteria and his normal self.$ (Hermione)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sorry. I just realized we never went back and got the corpse later on to dispose of. Poor children and teachers, in a couple more years that whole school is realllllllllly going to stink, as the pipes from the Chamber run throughout the whole school, and unless they make friends with a snake anytime soon, or Voldemort returns from hell in a very good mood I have absolutely no clue as to how they are going to get it out. Granted there's not much of a school left, but oh well. Shame too. I've heard tell that basilisk parts are slightly rare and valuable."

"Slightly?! The last known basilisk to be killed and harvested was in 1802 by some crazy Russian whose name I can't pronounce." Charlie commented dreamily with a sigh. Everyone in the room recognized the tone of his voice and look on his face as what the trio termed the 'fantastical beast fantasy' look. Hagrid got it all the time – the drifting dream of days surrounded by crazy, huge, and extremely dangerous creatures ready to kill you any second. It was like when the trio's Charlie got started on his dragons. Rule number one in the family when dealing with Charlie is _never_ ask Charlie about his dragons. Ask about his work, his injuries, but if you get him started on the dragons he'll never stop. He is…was worse than an overly proud mother talking about her sons.

Back to the food!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_After the meal had cleared away_

"Well, not to be rude, this is all fascinating and shocking, but how does this relate to Albus's original question?" James asked, slight impatience creeping into his voice. "I'm sure there will be plenty of time for life stories, as adventurous as they might be, after the general sketchings of the war you mentioned and the state of Voldemort in your world have been covered." Surprisingly he managed to say this without sounding offensive – probably from all of his time as Minister – but he still received an elbow in the ribs from both his wife and daughter which sent Mad Eye's peg leg stomping several times in warning for effect. The man was far too paranoid – they were family for goodness sake!

In the same patient and yet overly-tolerant tone of voice, Hermione responded, "Well, other than the fact that both of these are Voldemort's attempts to return to life and power the really isn't much relevance other than the fact that Dumbledore told us to tell him everything. Simply put, these are the precursing events to the war that we know of."

James tilted his head, thinking for a moment, and then as all the _meaning _of the information she had been telling them dawned on him his eyes widened and he merely nodded.

Sirius furrowed his brow. "How does some Tom Riddle setting a basilisk on Harry and the school have anything to do with Voldemort? I know Voldemort was the heir to Slytherin and the Chamber of Secrets was supposedly his creation, but Tom Riddle was probably just some kid that got lucky."

"Actually Siri, I can answer that." James replied. "Tom Riddle, was also known by another name. Lord Voldemort. It was some crazy creation of his during school that he liked."

"Close," Harry corrected with a tilt of his head, "and if the diary memory hadn't told me myself I never would have known either. It was lots of fun to taunt him with late though. You see Mr. Potter, Sirius, Voldemort was not what he claimed to be. He was in fact what he despised most. A 'mudblood' as he would call it. A halfblood really. His father was a muggle, his mother a witch. His father left them as soon as he found out about their magic and his mother died, leaving him in an orphanage – a bad one at that, beginning his life-long hatred for muggles. His true name was Tom Marvolo Riddle after his father. Observe this little trick he showed me." Harry took his wand and repeated what Riddle had done all those years ago in the Chamber, drawing fiery letters in the air.

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

And with a flick of his wand they rearranged into

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

Everyone with the exception of Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Dumbledore who already knew gasped at the revelation and understanding.

"Yes, dear old Turdemort had far too much free time on his hands." Hermione said rolling her eyes. "That and the man tended to obsess overly much. Well, Mr. Potter is right, this is taking a little too long, well, longer than I had thought it would, so I'll speed it up. Our third year you already know pretty much as it was the year Sirius escaped. The only effect that had on the war other than giving us Sirius back to help us with the fight, was the escape of Peter Pettigrew back to Voldemort who was, at that time, little more than a wrath. Our fourth year was the Triwizard Tournament to which Harry was illegally entered as the fourth champion for the Triwizard Tournament by Moody, along with Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour from Beaubaton, and Victor Krum from Durmstrang….Hush Moody. I'll explain in a minute. Almost no one believed Harry hadn't done it though so there was a lot of problems and I started the Society for the Protection of Elvish Welfare. He faced dragons, merpeople and a giant maze. However, once he and Cedric Diggory reached the cup in the center of the maze after helping each other throughout the entire tournament they took the cup together, but it turned out to be a portkey. They arrived at a graveyard where Diggory was killed and Harry bound, his blood taken and used in a ritual which resurrected Voldemort. Harry escaped with Diggory's body using the portkey which Moody gotten lazy on and not made it one way. Now I've been calling him Moody since it was easier, but that's only who we _thought _had been our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the year. It hadn't been him but rather Barty Crouch Jr. using Polyjuice Potion. We discovered this once Harry had been returned and Moody, or rather Barty had tried to kill him, and Dumbledore saved Harry, then discovering through Veritaserum the truth and freeing the real Moody from his imprisonment under the Imperius in his own trunk. Previously, Barty had been under the Imperious put on him by his father. Through the pleadings of his mother he had been broken out of Azkaban as the _real_ first escapee, sorry Sirius although you _were_ the only one to do it unaided, and switched for his own mother as she was already dying. He had lived under invisibility and Imperious. However he had broken it and returned to Voldemort. Voldemort had been nursed back to corporeal survival as a doll-like scab by Pettigrew at this point. That was, in a nutshell, our fourth year."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

$Hermione. How you could ever call that thing a doll? Granted if that's what normal dolls look like its no wonder kids have nightmares. I wouldn't know though since I never had a doll or even a GI Joe, so I'll take your word.$ Harry rebuked.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Wood, Kenderson. The millisecond we get back to headquarters you two are checking into Crouch, his son, his son's grave, and anything else applicable. Understood?" Growled a very disgruntled Auror Moody. After all. The man was probably the world's most paranoid living creature and here he had just been told he'd been captured and held hostage for almost a year by someone he thought safely imprisoned.

"Understood." Said Wood and Kenderson in unison. The two men, make that three men, had to be incredibly bored. That had been the first word uttered by any of the three Ministry escorts since the introductions. Oh well, not her concern.

She decided to give it another few minutes for processing time before she dove into fifth year, which, while tame in comparison, began on the real realm of the question, and the beginning of the requirement for serious censoring and evasion tactics on her part. Processing time for _them_ her ass. _She _needed the time to think.

All of a sudden Charlie burst out, unable to control his curiosity anymore, "What _type _of dragon?"

Hermione groaned, but was happy to find Harry answering so _she _could go back to thinking and she sent him her sentiments, to be answered with the emotional equivalent of 'Don't worry 'bout it.'

"Well, I went against a Hungarian Horntail. Cedric went against a Swedish Short-snout, Fleur faced a Welsh Green and Krum got the Chinese Fireball. All nesting mothers too. Some nasty run ins. Actually, you were one of the handlers that came with them"

"Brilliant. Ah I miss my babies but working here is wonderful." Charlie said with a sigh, his eyes glazing over. Well, so much for that distraction.

The only problem was now the silence was getting a little daunting. What to do about ….

"So," Aurora spoke up also picking up on the tension, "you've had **P**ossesion, **P**est problems, if a basilisk qualifies, **P**rison breaks, and **P**olyjuice.. What's next in you're P-series. Hopefully its not infinite? Those are nasty blighters." _(note: so sorry. Math High joke. If you don't get it, move on – had to include it to relieve exam stress. Cringe)_

Only those who had taken Advanced Arithmancy got it, but everyone took a short laugh and the tension broke. 'Must remember to give that girl and her mother a huge award at next opportunity. Don't know what award, but they deserve it for all the times they've saved this little gathering from turning into a torture chamber.' Hermione thought.

Aurora, sensing the need for a little more 'half-time entertainment' gave Sirius and discreet but solid kick to the shins followed by a wink and a nudge.

"Huh? Oh. Well I am certainly impressed at their rulebreaking record." He commented proudly. "And mine too for that matter. Only man to ever escape Azkaban alone and all for my godson!"

"Well I, am not _Professor _Black." Snipped McGonnagal. She was in slight shock at the story and still processing it so at least she could regain some control by properly dealing with Sirius.

"Oops."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

$They are taking this quite well considering.$ Harry observed with a surprised tone. $Lots of silence and long pauses, but no recent screaming fits or complete denials.$

$Yes, well I think, 'Hi, I'm your dead son from another dimension,' or something of the sort kind of out does most of the rest of this, especially with Hermione's censoring.$ (ron)

$Once it all registers I have a feeling we're in for a bit of a longer discussion, but I suppose I'll move it along for now. Thanks to Aurora and Sirius I think I have all of this straight. Vixen, send her my thanks for now. I'll think of a more fitting show of gratitude later. Probably prank tutelage or help, etc.$ (Hermione)

$Of courssse my gracioussss Missstressss.$ Vixen mock bowed

$Incorrigible beast.$ Hermione muttered with a smile $Just like her _real_ master.$

$Oi!$ (harry)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oh leave poor Sirius, he just never grew up. Yes, it was a nasty P-series, that actually continues, although I would say this one could whoop an infinite series' any day. I have to say our next problem would be a Psychotic Dark Lord on a general level, and, on a more personal and immediate level, two Psychotic bitches – one from the ministry and one a dear and very insane convict."

$And psychic links as the most important problem and event, but I'm conveniently forgetting that for the moment. $ She added for her psychic audience. If they were going to make random comments in the back of her mind she might as well participate.

"For Harry, Dumbledore and all associates, including the Order of Phoenix which, after the conclusion of the Triwizard Tournament and the subsequent news became immediately active, Voldemort's Second Rise and the war officially began that summer. Unfortunately for all aforementioned parties and the rest of the world, wizarding and muggle, the completely incompetent and self-serving idiot Minister, Cornelius Fudge, refused to believe Voldemort had returned. Therefore, Dementors remained in control of Azkaban, and Voldemort was essentially given free reign to terrorize and rebuild for almost a whole year.

In June, not even a month after he regained his body, he began sending his Death Eaters on their traditional raids, and in December of that year he began going himself. However, Fudge covered up all evidence of Death Eaters.

Now we weren't actual members of the Order yet so I really can't tell you much more about that situation other then everyone was taking sides with the Ministry or Dumbledore and everything was full of discord and denial.

At Hogwarts, _Fudge_ had appointed the new DADA teacher – a Professor Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to Fudge. She was, to put it mildly, an unholy terror that made all of our lives unbearable.

Several months into the year the Ministry invented this position of 'High Inquisitor' which she took up. It essentially made her dictator of Hogwarts. Around January she got Professor Dumbledore kicked out, and was going to arrest him if he hadn't escaped. Trelawney had already been kicked out, and Hagrid soon followed.

Umbridge outlawed any school clubs or organizations not made by her and she essentially outlawed Quidditch at Hogwarts since the only team of any quality allowed was Slytherin's, and the only reason I use quality as a term in reference to their team is that the team left for Gryffindor essentially consisted of Neville Longbottom and such others who couldn't even ride a broom higher than a few feet.

The outlawing of clubs actually came around because we had decided there actually needed to be real Defense taught, not the pure, and might I say incorrect, theory we had been taught all year by her with no practical.

Earlier that year the three of us had begun special training for survival with the Order, as Harry was high on Voldemort's 'capture and kill' list, and therefore so were Hermione and I, among other reasons.

Professor McGonagall would have been next to be forced to leave, but due to an unfortunate accident that may have been slightly orchestrated by the students and some Professors she was unable to continue her duties as assumed Headmistress and High Inquisitor. So ended the term of the fifth and shortest reigning Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor of our tenure at Hogwarts. The position of High Inquisitor thereafter died and Professor McGonagall took over as acting Headmistress until Professor Dumbledore returned at the end of the year following the First Battle of the Ministry that was truly just a raid conducted by Voldemort to 'officially' announce his returned presence and power to the world.

After that Fudge grudgingly admitted Voldemort was back, but it was far too late for him to catch up in preparations. That summer Voldemort…Gosh dangit stop the cringing!"

She had had it with the cursed twitching. "It's a name not a summons and the man's, yes _man_ as much as he looked like a snake demon, man's been dead around _here_ for about 17 years. You don't have to say it just don't cringe. Got it?"

She narrowed her eyes at this dimension's Weasleys and McGonagall daring them to say no. When they all nodded she gave them a satisfied look and then tested it. "Vol-de-mort." She said very slowly. No cringe. Several clenched jaws and wide eyes, but no cringe. Good.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

$You know technically he _wasn't_ a man, nor a human. That was a complete lie my dear. I'm surprised at you Artemis. Around the truth spell and all$ Harry rebuked playfully. Oh goody, emotional denial always made him giddy and overly ridiculous.

$Yes, well _here_ he was human. It wasn't until after he spent 13 years as a wrath and other various forms of half-existence surviving on unicorn blood, snake poison, and who knows what else before taking your blood and _resurrecting _himself into a half snake, among other things, that he became essentially immortal in body, and partially in soul/mind. Hermione corrected seriously. Then less seriously. And besides, after all the omissions and grammatically but not 'interpretedly' correct phrases I have placed in there for _our _sanity, a little white lie for _their_ own good won't go astray. If the spell accepts it it's good enough for me.$ She paused for a minute, about to continue her story.

$Ack, Shadow. You made me forget what I was going to say you brat! $

$Yup. He's always great at distracting endlessly talkative know-it-alls. His specialty after attracting and disposing of dangerous Dark Lords, although this one's from long term exposure rather than pre-birth prophecies. $ (ron) Silence. Then $Ouch!$ That would be yet another mental slap.

$You know, speaking of training, I could do with getting our weapons back. I sense them, now that I'm paying attention.$ (harry)

$That's why I'm so nervy! Well get on it then, and just Call them back once you do find them. I think your father would be more than slightly alarmed to see a rather large arsenal flying through the air, not to mention Moody. Thank Merlin we took precautions in our world just for the occasion of running into another eye like his. Now if I could only remember what I was _saying _rather than every spell encased in the blades and sheaths.$

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Stalling, she took of her tea. After a few more seconds her trusty memory returned.

"I believe that before I had to set some of you straight I was saying that that summer after our fifth year Voldemort attacked the Ministry a second time, and this time he completely decimated it. Fudge was killed, I actually have to say thankfully, and all Aurors and Unspeakables became under the direct control of the Order. The Ministry in exile was led by Arthur Weasley, appointed by all the Department Heads and nominated by Harry. You see upon the official declaration of Voldemort's return, Harry turned from a crazy psycho to the lone voice of truth and dear hero once again. He became a figure-head for the Light side against Dumbledore, thus his honorary title as General. As his best friends we also became figure-heads that loyalty and determination could win out over evil. Recruitment tools." She added bitterly. They had all hated that it was their names, their images, that had drawn so many young and naïve children into the fight. They were fighters sorely needed, but also ones that died all too quickly. But she musn't think of that now. Story to tell and all that. Brave face, wot wot.

"Hogwarts continued functioning as a school until the end of our sixth year. Nymphadora Tonks became our Defense Professor during sixth year, but she was killed in the Battle of Diagon Alley. By our seventh year Hogwarts had been turned into one of the largest safe havens in Britain and the central headquarters of the Light for the war. Anyone age 9 or older was trained and set to fighting. It was, we were told, worse than anything during Voldemort's first rise. He already had a strong base of followers and a network. He had an effective system of terror developed already and everyone feared him so much that they only ever called him by You-Know-Who, not even the fake name he favored." She added with a pointed look at those she had rebuked earlier.

"Many," _Breathe 'Mione_, "Many people died." She resisted adding the phrase she though- almost everyone we knew. She wasn't ready for that. With another breath and sip of her tea she calmly slipped into her 'zombie' face.

Control. But its all my fault. But I miss Ginny, Mum, Dad, Remus. I miss…everyone and everything. I miss my home. No. Control. She felt a surge of love and reassurance from Harry and Ron, in addition to the random 'sneaky sneaky' and 'precioussss, my precioussss what has it done with my precioussss' 's that signaled the search for the weapons continued and were oddly soothing.

She could do this. 'Home is where the heart is' after all, and 'there's no place like home.' Gods she loved those boys. And they knew how hard it was to tell all of this. After all, she thought wryly but not without deep affection, they had loaded this explanation all on her, the little cowards.

"The war ended at Hogwarts on July 31, 1998, with the destruction of Voldemort and the subsequent victory of the Light over his followers. It was three and a half years after Voldemort's return and, strangely enough, on Harry's birthday. As some of the only remaining survivors of the main Order sect and the bloody poster children of the Light we got our Order of Merlins, First Class, not that they asked us if we even wanted them. Think of it as a birthday present they said. Utterly, frigging, disgusting" She didn't condone swearing and got a stern glance from McGonagall at her language, but she felt the Order of Merlin deserved it.

"But its such a great honor." Said James bewilderedly. "Why wouldn't you…"

"Because it reminds us of everyone who didn't survive!" Cut off Harry in a growl reminiscent of an enraged panther, barely controlling the waves of power beating at their internal shields, standing up with the force of his words, his search for his weapons briefly forgotton. He rarely lost his temper and could remain cool in the face of any insult, pain, or difficulty, but give him stupidity or ignorant arrogance and watch out. Abruptly after he did this he looked chagrined and walked to the very edge of the fire and stared into it, his voice drifting back as he spoke, emotionless once again.

"Sorry."

He wasn't really.

"It's just the Order of Merlin shouldn't have been given to us. We never wanted any awards, just to live in peace. The awards should have gone to those who gave their lives for our freedom. They should have gone to the Order as a whole instead if the Ministry refused to give one, even a third class award, to all those who died. We were just children who were used."

He turned around and returned to his seat, still looking every inch the predator he was. A now fully, and yet inconspicuously, armed predator too with fully and inconspicuously armed friends. (Inconspicuous as in notice-me-not variations on the plainly visible weapons, automatically activated.) Sneaky sneaky, indeed. When confronted directly with the fireplace he had seen what he hadn't seen before. The area just above the fireplace was layered with multiple complex glamours concealing a rather stunning weapons display that he had entirely forgotten about. Their Dumbledore had kept weapons there too, but for the past three years they had never once gone back to their resting place as they were put to constant use. However, that was not the only thing to be putting up a front of sorts.

James looked, well, af_fronted_. But he remained silent, sensing the underlying threat in Harry's final comment. Dumbledore, for once, had no comment but seemed to be lost in his own past, probably his own similar sentiments about his Order of Merlin. Irony of all ironies, one of the most coveted awards of all time was generally forced on those who in the end only saw it and all that accompanied it with scorn, disgust, and utter loathing.

How else could you save the world but to become utterly disillusioned, give up everything you hold dear and destroy everything you love in order to triumph over evil. Brilliant, no? Sadly only those to do exactly that and get the award would understand. Order of Merlin Second Class was generally achieved through a bit of skill and a great deal of an excess of pure luck. No where near close, and as everyone knows, most second place winners always covet the first place they missed by so little, and yet so much. No. They would give no pity or sympathy to James at all. Not for this.

Ron however, decided to ease the crudeness a bit though. "You see all we had ever wanted was for it to be over. We hated the war, and once it was done we wanted to help rebuild and move on. However, all people wanted from us was to act like heroes we weren't – the constant interviews about battles and pictures of dead friends being thrust in our faces asking how we felt. It just had bad results for us." That seemed to have done the trick at least for now as James' face softened in understanding. He had gone through something similar with the press about baby Harry, and had hated it.

$Good job Ron.$ (Hermione) He winked back.

"Well, that's about it for now, unless you have any more questions. There's all the battles, but as there are about 30 main battles and hundreds of small ones I hardly think I should get into those right now." She said with a false smile. Yes, they shouldn't get into that right now, partly because it would necessitate lying about large chunks.. That and it would require remembering. No remembering allowed.

"Just one." Dumbledore said, his blue eyes murky and slightly clouded still. The remenants of his memory trip. "How did Voldemort die? Who got rid of him? Well, I guess that's two, but still."

Oh dear. Oh dear? No, this was another situation that warranted a Bloody – Voldyfarting – HELL!! Conference time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

$How the RIDDLE do I answer that one?$ Hermione asked snappishly, worry and pressure (and more so an inability to do something) making her slightly tempermental.

$Chill Artemis. If it's bothering you that much I 'll do it.$ Harry answered.

$Actually, let me.$ Ron said with a slightly detached tone. Cracking a big mental grin and changing his tone to conspiratory he added. $I think I have a very Dumbledorish answer that should make them all satisfied until they try to analyse it too much, and after all we have just told them it should be sufficiently long enough to figure out a better answer so we aren't completely lying.$

Harry and Hermione grinned at the image Ron had sent them of a picture of himself and Dumbledore meshed into one person. Ron's hair, scar and resemblance to the twins combined with Dumbledore's eyes was a rather delightfully scary thought.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Voldemort," Ron began, catching everyone's attention, which had been focused on Hermione up until that point, "you could say was defeated by our loyalty and love – by all of us. He was worn down over time by a series of battles and left with few to watch his back. He was defeated through treachery by those in his upper ranks and the brave actions of many others. In the end his soul was trapped and his body destroyed."

The somber silence that followed was broken only by a slight hissing audible only to the three Parselmouths who also happened to have enhanced senses.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

#Very Dumbledoreish indeed. You tied your tail in a knot not ssssaying anything more precise than he died and he can't come back while ssstill sssssounding like you gave the mosssst complete explanation in all the world.#

$Why thank you Vixen. I was very proud of it myself. _You_ should use telepathy though.$

$But I wassss getting a dry mouth from all thissss ssssilence!$ She pouted. $I wassss beginning to be concccerned I COULDN'T ssspeak anymore!$ with her best whimper face.

$Alright you crazy snake. No harm done.$

$Of courssse not. But you ssssilly humanssss reallllly have to get a better way to show shock. All of thisss sssilence is making a certain sssnake very compelled to ssssing and she _can't _becaussse she issss ssssworn to verbal ssssilenccce compounded on no mind ssssinging by her tassstelesss masssterssss.$

$Oh poor baby$ Hermione drawled with a complete lack of sympathy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7

"Well what a story! At least having to find a new DADA Professor for your sixth year wasn't so much of a chore for me and with all of that going on I didn't even have to bother finding one for your seventh year or the year after that!" Dumbledore commented with a benevolent smile, twinkling once again.

He's Baa-aaa-ck! So the shock was over and the meddling would soon commence. Oh Joy!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Keep reading for review responses, etc.


	9. Life just isn't fair

Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling. I don't own any of this and as much as I love reading HP, wouldn't want to be in charge of writing the real thing!

Chapter 9

Professor Dumbledore leaned back in his chair which had walked behind his desk and pondered the enigma of the three dimension travelers.

They were who they said they were. They were trustworthy. The castle liked them. And their early school years had proven very quickly their strong magical aptitudes and bravery. However, that was where his knowledge really ended of them. He knew nothing of _how_ skilled they were – how much was luck and determination rather than pure magical prowess - and, to his shock, he realized he also knew very little of their lives after their fourth year.

It had taken him all this time, over 2 hours, to discover that they had successfully routed entirely the question on the end of the war other than many people died and Voldemort was dead through a great deal of effort. And they never said how much they were involved in the battles either. Granted it was still a sore topic probably, but something didn't feel right. Some things just didn't add up. It wasn't a _bad_ fishy feeling necessarily. Just…fishy.

They had been too cautious. Their answers, or rather Hermione's for the most part, too perfect. Her storytelling technique had been incredible, and every word true as the spell on the contract had necessitated. However, Dumbledore had the sneaking suspicion that that had been her, their, intent all along. To tell such a good story that it would distract them from the all-important details evaded and omitted. All in all he was impressed. He hadn't been hoodwinked so well in many years and right under Mad Eye Moody's nose as well.

'Yes, Ron's answer to the final question was positively word-perfect me-ish.' Dumbledore decided. At the thought his eyes lit up with amusement.

'This could turn out to be the most exciting year yet.' He thought with relish before the glint turned into a pout.

'However, I have decided I most definitely don't like being hoodwinked.'

What made it even worse was he didn't know why they had hoodwinked him or any idea as to what it involved. Oh well. Mysteries were always fun.

It hadn't been only their story that had tipped him off either. It had been their medical records. He was entirely convinced that the tales and their roles in the stories and war had been highly edited, even with all the shocking news. The previous evening he had been sitting here having a late night tea when Poppy had floo-called him in a right huff.

&&&&&Flashback&&&&&

"I thought you had decided to start their medical history just as I left. Did some emergency arise? What happened?" Albus said concernedly with a frown. If something of such importance to interrupt a visit with three other patients for this long had occurred the castle should have notified him.

"_Nothing_ happened, other than those three being the most accident or injury prone younglings I have ever seen in my entire career." She said in an all-too-quiet voice. She looked slightly peeved and indignant about something

"I _did _start their medical histories just after you departed. I _just_ finished. I've been working for at least SEVER HOURS STRAIGHT ON THEM. Between them they have had more hospital visits than the ENTIRE BODY of the FIRST SEVEN YEARS at Hogwarts put TOGETHER! And many of those were for more than one night. It took Harry 20 minutes to count all of his hospital visits."

Oh dear. I think she passed slightly peeved a good while ago and skipped right on over to the 'righteous wrath of a medic on a mission.'

Escape plan A? Negative. Impossible. I'm already in my office and it is 11:30 at night so I doubt anyone from the Ministry would be up for much of a long chat about business.

Escape plan B? Negative. Once again, its 11:30 at night

Escape plan C? Negative. She'd dose my tea with Veritaserum and something similar to the Imperius to get a good medical in on me and her way about the newcomers.

Escape plan …..

…..

….X? Negative. It doesn't exist. I haven't come up with a new one since she discovered my last one.

Any other ideas? Hmmph. What's the use of being one of the most powerful wizards on the planet if you can't escape your own school's medi-witch?

Oh well. Guess I'll have to fall back on twinkling, listening, and the old 'defuse and dismiss policy'. Although it could take a while in this case…

"Well, why don't you pop in and talk to me about it Poppy. It sounds very interesting. Lemon Drop?"

&&&&&End Flashback&&&&&

Yes. The extent of their past visits to the infirmary, although Poppy couldn't tell him the exact numbers due to patient-healer privileges (those wouldn't be relevant if they were students, but they weren't…yet), was enough to make him think they had had a much more active hand in everything. Either that or they were the world's most accident prone people, along with being the luckiest, most trouble-attracting, and Merlin knows what else beings on the planet.

And how could he forget the trigger-happy shock response incidents. Yes incidents as in plural. The first time he had taken it as paranoia over jumping dimensions and all, but the second time he realized it was just their normal responses to people barging in. Poor Severus. He just didn't have much luck recently with entering places. And he was afraid that Harry, Hermione, and Ron had gotten off on the wrong foot with their Potions Professor. Severus really knew how to hold a grudge, especially when it came to pranks, and this prank, intended or not, was a doozy.

&&&&&Flashback&&&&&

Dumbledore was just saying his closing remarks. "Well its getting late and I'm sure you all need to get home or, if you want, to have some private discussion time, so I'll see you all tomorrow around the same time to discuss how we are going to handle the situation in terms of what to tell the public, the school, teachers, family, etc. We also need to discuss measures of how you three are to settle in here, such as who to stay with, what classes to take, and so on. So…."

However, he never got to finish. He really had to do something about that. The castle was getting too much of a kick out of surprising him and he seemed be perpetually interrupted. Oh well. There was another problem at hand.

For the second time in the office the three had been too distracted and too comfortable to notice the approach of another party and hadn't had the chance to identify it.

However, in war, when in doubt attack first, neutralize, and then question.

So they did.

Reacting, barely thinking, all three teens and Alastor fired curses off the moment the unknown person came into their line of fire. When the spell melee was over they all could see a one Professor Severus Snape with his tongue wrapped around his ankles and tied into a knot, his eyelashes tied in a bow, and his skin red and yellow striped (a rather fortunate side effect of the 'tongue twister' spell. His body was encased in a rather stunning sarcophagus bound to the wall with what looked like very strong spider web, and his wand was in Moody's possession.

Before anyone could comment Harry, Ron and Hermione shared a single look made an excuse of having to hurry back to the infirmary for another check-up so, gave their belated regards to the incapacitated Potions Master and dashed out.

Several seconds later Molly and Lily were chasing after them on a anti-prank rampage, screaming for their children and adopted children to get their 'other dimensional butts back there and fix the poor man of they'd be grounded until they left Hogwarts on their internship. As he sensed the Gargoyle opening Severus returned to normal, aside from a slight fury emanating from him.

Sirius, Charlie, and James were still laughing themselves silly, but ceased trying to conjure up a camera while avoiding the reprimanding slaps and glares aimed at them by Minerva. Aurora seemed to be trying to take notes, which she quickly hid upon Severus's return to freedom. The Aurors and Unspeakable seemed to be trying, rather unsuccessfully to suppress their mirth. Alastor, as expected, was simply nodding approvingly, trying to lecture the youngsters on proper behavior.

"It's good to see some youth today know how to properly respond in situations. Constant Vigilance! Fine Aurors they would make. Hope they choose that as one of their career options. You would do well to follow their example, even if you should be the ones making the example. Remember. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" (Moody)

Meanwhile…"Who did that?" growled Snape in a deadly quiet voice.

"Did what my dear Severus? I assume you had something to talk to me about though? Is that what you are referring to?" Dumbledore easily dissembled with a twinkle.

"Don't you twinkle at me Albus. Who did…"erratically waving his arm towards where he had been bound, "_THAT?"_ Practically jumping up and down in place like a little boy having a temper tantrum

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about dear boy, although I did have a moment of temporary blindness a few seconds ago…" Oh how he loved flustering Severus…or in this case teasing after the flustering had been done. He had just gone into his 'pout and sulk' stage too.

Turning towards all of the remaining guests in his office that were slowly attempting to creep towards the door. "See you all at 10 tomorrow. Have a nice evening! Now Severus…"

&&&&&End Flashback&&&&&

Yes. Severus would not be happy at all once he discovered he had to teach the three newcomers. Granted he himself, the Great Albus Dumbledore probably shouldn't have provoked him even farther, but it was just so much fun!! And Severus would be even more enraged if he ever found out that Harry was James's son.

Rolling his eyes at the images of what would arise from _that_ conversation he thought. 'Those two are so childish sometimes. The Minister of Magic of Britain and the foremost expert, not to mention the youngest, in the entire western hemisphere and if you put them in the same room you couldn't get even a single civil word out of the two. It had been a long time since any pranks on either side, which had been swiftly punished and retaliated against when they had been in school, and they had both saved each other's lives more than once, but they still were worse than a cat and a mouse in a cage.

The most amusing thing was they both loved Lily to death, one as a wife and one as a kind of surrogate sister. How _she _put up with it he would never know. Granted, with that temper of hers that he had tasted today maybe she forced them into civility when around her. Merlin knew she could probably stop a herd of raging hippogryffs with that glare.

'However, that is a matter to ponder and shudder on another day' he reminded himself sternly. His tendency to wander in his thoughts did get him into a few spots occasionally. Right now he had other fish to fry.

Like Harry, Hermione and Ron. They had seemed to know and like Fawkes rather well. Not only that, but the feeling seemed to be mutual. The dratted bird, as much as he loved it, had not been very forthcoming with information.

&&&&&Flashback&&&&&

It was about a week after Harry, Hermione and Ron had essentially shown up on their doorstep. After a nice visit to the kitchens with some of his more than human friends, Albus returned to his office to find a lovely sleeping bird that had previously proved very elusive.

"Ah Fawkes, wonderful. I've been meaning to talk to you." Albus said in a tone that brooked no argument and indicated the bird knew very well what he wanted to talk to him about.

The frustrating painted rooster, as he was partial to calling him when annoyed, simply open one eye, rolled it in a very human fashion that plainly said 'well duh', then clicked his talons on the perch once before closing his eye to go back to sleep.

"I meant _now._" Albus prodded

Fawkes ruffled his feathers in his version of a sigh and trilled out a slight grumble. Straightening up in one fluid motion he opened his eyes and cocked his head, indicating he was willing to participate in the conversation now.

"Wonderful." Albus said clapping his hands, floating his chair up a bit so he was at eye level

"Now, have you ever met Harry, Hermione and Ron before?"

Fawkes didn't answer, merely clicked his talons a bit on the wood of his perch. Ah, of course.

"Have you ever met _these_ versions of Harry, Hermione, and Ron before?"

That was met with two sharp trills. A no.

"And yet you trust them?"

A low floating note. Yes.

"Implicitly?" Albus prodded with a great deal of surprise. Phoenix in general, and this one particularly, were very stingy and finicky in doling out their favor to mortals, and true trust from a phoenix was rare. They would tolerate many, respect those who deserved it, but outside of the inner circle of the Order, which numbered 12, Albus could count on one hand the number of people Fawkes trusted.

And still calm yes followed.

"Why?" Albus asked carefully, prodding his bond with his familiar, asking to initiate 'image-speak,' the only real way to get an answer to the question.

However, for one of the first times in a very long time, since he asked to see how it felt to die actually, he was denied. In the bird's eyes he only saw flames.

Fixing the bird with a firm stare he normally reserved for unruly students and asked again. "Why should _I _trust them then?"

What the bird did next made him drop down to earth again. Literally.

Fawkes trilled a high note filled with magic that cancelled his spell quite abruptly. Before he could regain his wits Fawkes was hovering in front of him, fixed him with a picture perfect imitation of the stare he had fixed on the bird moments ago. The bird opened their bond briefly, just enough to send through a series of images that could only be interpreted as "Because I said so, or else." Then he closed the bond and with a flip of his tail he returned to his perch and promptly settled in for a nap.

"Well, fine. If that's how you want to be you overgrown chicken." Dumbledore grumbled as he stomped his chair back to his desk, only to get a scorched bottom for his trouble.

He had left his office after that, and spent the rest of the afternoon mumbling about obnoxious, insolent familiars who had too much attitude and control over magic thanks to their bond to go with it.

&&&End&&&

Yes, that confrontation had not gone anywhere near as planned. But he did know he could trust the three travelers, at least as far as ethics and intentions went. One could never fully trust actions.

Strangely enough that hadn't been the only attempted meeting to go astray. He had tried to have a similar chat with Hogwarts just a day after his unsuccessful grilling of Fawkes.

Granted Hogwarts didn't really talk. It was more a feeling based relationship, but in the right state the bond could convey a lot. However, after being welcomed, all he could get out of Hogwarts on Harry, Hermione, and Ron was that she liked them a great deal. In fact, if he was interpreting the message right, she though of them as her children. Not like she thought of all the rest of her inhabitants as her children. A fondness of a teacher or caretaker. No. She thought of the new Harry, Hermione, and Ron as true children of the castle. As kin. A mother and her babies.

But once again he couldn't get anymore than the fact that she loved and trusted them out of his source. Well, that and it had been she who had let them into his office the first night. He couldn't even get their location after he prodded a little too much. Bloody bag of antiquated stones.

He'd made the mistake of thinking _that _choice phrase while he was still in rapture with her and had forgotten the first rule of dealing with women. 'Never make comments about their age.' He'd paid for that by getting dropped in the dungeons in an unending maze of corridors for a good 4 hours before she decided to make a door to let him out.

Really.

What was the point of being one of the most powerful wizards of the age if a mothering medi-witch, a colorful rooster, three teens not even a tenth of his age, and a rather large, beautiful, decadent, rather old (yet looking as if she wasn't a day over 3000), castle made of a pile of stones could get the best of him without batting an eyelash? (Couldn't hurt to be careful.)

Not only had he been outsmarted, but he was completely baffled as well. Their auras had somehow changed over the last two weeks, and it needed more evaluation to tell whether or not it was simply from the regeneration of their magical reservoirs or something entirely different, since after they had been placed in the hospital wing a shield of Ron's creation had been erected preventing any readings or approach. The shield itself had been quite impressive, not to mention what must have been a location-sensitive trigger as they were all unconscious upon delivery and during it in fact.

So they were frequently in a position to get injured, and did (get injured that is). They were hair triggered. They had been trained and involved in the war, but to what extent was unknown. They were friends with, and protected by, Fawkes. Their auras had been altered since their last meeting. They were powerful, but _how _powerful was unknown. The castle trusted them and had let them in when they had first arrived, solving that mystery at least. Oh my. What a brain-full.

Life just isn't fair.

&&&&&&&&&In the Infirmary&&&&&&&

$Can we leave the 'getting to know the portraits stage till later Harry? $ Hermione moaned. $I know hopping around between portraits is fun, but really! Come out of there right now. $

$Of course mother.$ Harry said with a little pout, popping out of the nearest portrait. It was his favorite trick and it annoyed Hermione to no end.

$Well, I for one would like to get to somewhere where we can at least use a lumos without worrying about someone seeing us. Hermione might be part cat and you...well you just break all the rules, but I am not a mutant and am currently completely blind. Besides, if we don't make much more progress and do it quieter we'll be found.$ warned Ron knowingly.

Unfortunately, it was too late.

"_MISTER _POTTER!" screeched a loud voice from behind, bringing all three of them, invisible as they were to a halt, frozen in place.

Cautiously looking up, Harry saw a tell tale and very unwelcome emerald glow.

$Damn. Forgot the monitoring spell trap on the door. $ He grumbled, getting two defeated sighs in return.

_$Why_ is it we _always_ seem to forget that one?$ Hermione lamented half-heartedly as they all pivoted to face Poppy who happened to be standing on the top step, arms crossed, tapping her foot impatiently

Not that they _always _did, but considering Harry had been in the infirmary over 200 times and almost without exception had tried to make a break before he had been cleared it _felt_ like they always forgot it. After all, 120 or so times is no shabby number.

$Because there is a 'notice me not' charm attached and its also linked to a forgetfulness hex$ Ron repeated dogmatically for what had to be the millionth time. Each time they got caught it was always the same routine. They all knew better, but there was also a certain fun in getting caught that left Hermione wonder if Ron just happened on purpose to 'not detect' the spell and Harry just pretended to 'not See' it. It had been kind of comforting to know that there was still one person not afraid to yell and scream and dress them down like little children when they were bad. At least one person who still saw them as the fallible, overly-stressed teen human beings they were.

"Mister Potter," continued the mediwitch in a now overly calm voice. "If you and you friends would please return to normal visibility and follow me it would be much..._appreciated_." She drawled the last word in a manner worthy of the most Snapish of drawls, eliciting an anticipatory wince from all three friends.

$Time to walk the plank$

They followed her silently back to their beds, where after she closed the curtains she erected some rather formidable silencing wards and then let loose her fury.

"Harry what on EARTH were you thinking. Of all the irresponsible, inconsiderate things. Not even a DAY after you awake and you think you can do everything. Teens these days..." She ranted as Harry put up the proper expected responses.

_$Why_ is it always _me_ she rants at? $ He deplored anyone listening

$Because, my dear Shadow-ash, you've been here so many times you really _should_ know all the rules now...not that you don't. And anyways, you always put up the better show. You're so helpless everyone just wants to pinch those little cheeks and coddle you till you burst. $ Hermione taunted good naturedly

$Or puke. On the bright side, she called you Harry. I think your relationship is progressing nicely$ Ron picked up with a smirk.

$Yeah, yeah. That's what you always say, but somehow, it just doesn't seem to do it for me. Blah, blah blah, blah blah. Okay. Enough of this.$ (Harry)

"And I could get dizzy and fall down the stairs, or pass out in a deserted hallway," Harry continued with her, causing her to pause in shock at how he knew what she was going to say. He continued for her with gentle sarcasm, "or even, god forbid, be kidnapped by the boogie man." Smiling, "Yes, I know Poppy. I've heard it," he paused to count for a minute, "Oh never mind, but I've heard the speech over 200 times, so don't worry about it, I can do it myself a little later. How 'bout you just dose us with whatever poisons you see fit to feed us tonight and we'll got to bed like good little boys and girls hmm?" he finished with his best puppy dog face.

Unfortunately for him this Poppy, like the other one, had been working as a school healer for over 50 years with extensive contact with Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black, not to mention his father and sister. No, that wouldn't work on her.

"Of all the. Now see here young man. _I_ am the medi-witch here, and as such _I_ know what's best for you. I most certainly..."

"Do not poison my patients, but nor do I allow them to run about like hooligans." chimed in all three of them this time, "and we obviously do not know how to take care of ourselves. Sneaking out of the infirmary, honestly. Blah blah blah. Next speech. As for our manners, proper respect dictates that we most definitely shouldn't be doing this and we'll probably get an earful for this too, but we've heard that speech, and probably whichever one your planning so much that we can, as you can see, know them all by heart. So, if you would, in your infinite wisdom and skills, bypass whatever other lovely speeches you might deem necessary, as we can do them ourselves just as well, and go straight to dosing us with what we need to pass your approval so we can sleep."

Poppy did an even better goldfish impression than Dumbledore did. Unfortunately for their amusement, she recovered much faster.

She narrowed her eyes in a glare, but the corners of her lips were twitching suspiciously and she looked dangerously mischievous. "Well, if that's how you want to do it, no pudding flavored potions for you, just the straight ones. Coming right up." She summoned the potions, watched with a smug satisfaction as they all gagged the potions down, and then, patted them all on the head like puppies before leaving them to sleep.

And did I forget to mention she spelled them into pajamas? Of the psychedelic variety and all playing the worst of the backstreet boys' hits.

Life just isn't fair.

&&&&&&&&&&&&Several hours before in the lobby&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oooo those boys are going to get it, and Hermione as well if I have anything to say about it." huffed a rather ticked off Molly Weasley as she descended the last step into the Entrance Hall.

"The nerve!" squawked an equally outraged Lily Potter, just a step behind. "I can't _believe_ they were in Gryffindor. Honestly! Hiding behind Poppy and the infirmary. That's a new low even _my_ kids _and _husband haven't reached yet! To think of it, I don't think even _Sirius_ has tried that one. Hiding, yes. Using Poppy's fussiness to get out of a good downsizing? Never."

"Yes, well unless I'm mistaken, none of our dear bothersome troublemakers so to speak have gotten on a first name basis with Poppy either, at least not until they were graduated for a minimum of a good decade. Did you hear Harry with her? It was like they were old school chums and he's only been here 2 weeks, 13 days of which he was unconscious for!" Molly continued pacing and throwing her hands up in the air in helplessness.

Lily stopped dead in her tracks for a few seconds at that comment. "Yes. That _is _rather odd. Hermione and Ron did the same. What's more, Poppy _responded_ in the same fashion. Hmm, just another explanation for tomorrow," she continued tracing her steps around the crest on the floor in thought, "And boy are they going to get it. Hexing a teacher like that! Hexing anyone without cause for that matter!"

"Definitely." agreed Molly. "What _are _we going to do with them though?" She asked, voicing a concern that had been running through both of their heads for at least a good hour. "I mean, they are ours, or almost ours...but they're not. I mean, Ron's still here. This is just a different one. A _very_ different Ron. Harry is well....you know, and Hermione too. People actually _knew _Hermione. But she's different."

"Well I refuse to just abandon them" exclaimed Lily with feeling.

"Of course." replied Molly immediately, as if shocked that Lily would even suggest a thing.

Lily whipped out her wand and conjured two plush chairs in the center of the entrance and sank into one with a sigh. "But how do we deal with them? What do we tell the kids, other than Ra of course since she already knows? And what do we do with those husbands of ours, especially mine. He doesn't seem to like them at all. And yours had some naughty little secrets." she finally finished with a gasp of defeated air.

"Exactly." Molly said sinking into her own chair. "**What** do we do...?"

Now every man ever born knows that when two women set their minds to something and get together to plot there is not much that can stand in their way. But when two _witches _get together, especially two witches that have raised, married and pranked with some of the greatest tricksters Hogwarts has ever seen, you had better watch out because its down-right scarier than the Apocalypse and can be a whole lot more destructive.

And men and wizards everywhere, from the day humankind came into creation until the day it ends, moan and groan about their women, and how "Life just isn't fair."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Keep reading for reviews responses, etc (note: if this _just _got posted it might take a few minutes/ hours for the next one – I'm trying to _find_ it)


End file.
